Legados I
by Anna Smijoski
Summary: Una nueva generación de guerreros habita en el Santuario. Una nueva joven con el espíritu de Athena debe ser protegida. Los rostros, los nombres y las historias personales han cambiado, pero hay cosas que no son tan fáciles de borrar. Cargando con legados pasados y errores presentes, los doce nuevos santos de oro se preparan para una nueva guerra santa.
1. 1

**Prólogo**

Xenia se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su hermana. Era sencilla, e identificable por una placa de mármol en la que ella misma había tallado su nombre doce años atrás. Pasó la punta de los dedos por las letras con suavidad, limpiando la superficie, quitando el polvo. Era algo que solía hacer todas las mañanas antes de entrenar; era como darle los buenos días. Y sin embargo, llevaba cinco años sin ver ese lugar. Hasta ese momento.

 _Tabatha…_

La joven levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que la brisa marina le alborotara el cabello y lo impregnara de sal, inhalando profundamente, permitiéndose un instante de paz. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y teñía las nubes de rojo, naranja y dorado; las olas chocaban con fuerza contra el acantilado, y algunas gotas de agua eran arrastradas por el viento hasta donde se encontraba ella. Casi podía oír la suave respiración de su hermana a su lado, disfrutando del espectáculo. Pero no…

Xenia dejó caer la mano que acariciaba el mármol y enterró los dedos en la tierra. No intentaba llegar hasta la persona que yacía debajo, ya no; pero no podía evitar extrañarla. Era la primera persona en la que pensaba cuando necesitaba un consejo, o cuando quería compartir algo con alguien.

 _Eso no es cierto y lo sabes._

Hizo una mueca, contrariada. No, tal vez eso no fuera enteramente cierto, pero aún así… era su hermana, y jamás lograría sacudirse de encima la sensación de que podría haber evitado su muerte. Era tristeza, era culpa, era frustración, era nostalgia. Era sentir que ella sólo proyectaba una sombra de lo que la otra había sido y, a la vez, quererla de vuelta.

Suspiró, resignada. Dejó una ramita de olivo sobre la tierra, se inclinó para besar su nombre y, en voz baja, le pidió que la protegiera desde donde quiera que estuviera. _Sé mi estrella, Tabatha._

Xenia de Géminis se puso de pie y se alejó de la tumba de su gemela sin mirar atrás.


	2. 2

**Capítulo I**

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a ese lugar? ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con ocupar nuevamente la Casa de Géminis, que era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía?

Cinco años. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin pisar el Santuario. Había tenido que partir por orden del Patriarca, en una misión secreta de la que ni siquiera su mejor amigo tenía conocimiento. Y en ese sentido, no sabía qué esperar ahora que había vuelto. ¿La habría extrañado? ¿Se habría resignado a su ausencia? ¿Le guardaría rencor por haber desaparecido de esa manera? Supuso que todos los dorados estarían enterados de su regreso, porque era muy improbable que el Sumo Pontífice la hubiera conminado a abandonar su búsqueda para presentarse en ese lugar sin la excusa de una reunión o un consejo de guerra. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era el Patriarca. No tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Pero él, su único amigo… Había sido demasiado tiempo lejos, sin comunicación de ningún tipo. Sabía que, si él la desconocía, no podría culparlo. Tampoco podría culparse a sí misma porque, después de todo, sólo había seguido órdenes. Ni siquiera le sería posible responsabilizar al Sumo Pontífice; en definitiva, era por una causa mayor y eso ella lo tenía claro. Su diosa era su prioridad.

Xenia divisó la Casa de Aries unos cuantos cientos de metros por delante. Tomó aire y reacomodó las correas de la Caja de Pandora sobre sus hombros, sin detenerse. La guardiana de la Primera Casa era Dakini, una tibetana con una lengua por demás afilada, y la última vez que la había visto tenía sólo dieciséis años. Siendo una de las guerreras de Athena, a esa edad ya era considerada una adulta, es cierto; pero el recuerdo que tenía de ella era el de una niña que, como todos allí, había crecido demasiado rápido.

Era curioso ver cómo ciertas cosas no cambiaban; el hecho de que todos los Santos de Aries fueran del Tíbet, o que los Santos de Virgo tuvieran un acercamiento especial con Buda, por ejemplo. Supuso que había tradiciones que eran difíciles de modificar por simple capricho. Aunque, en realidad, ¿no era un capricho el hecho de mantenerlas, también?

Meneó la cabeza y subió los últimos escalones, deteniéndose un momento antes de entrar al templo. Sus compañeros, ¿habrían cambiado mucho? ¿Cómo la recibirían? ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos había muerto y nadie se lo había notificado?

—Xenia de Géminis. Creí que moriría sin volver a verte.

Dakini de Aries se hizo visible al pasar a través de una de las columnas del frente de su Casa, como si fuera un fantasma, con una media sonrisa desganada tirando de una de las comisuras de su boca. Se acercó a la recién llegada mientras recuperaba corporeidad, y le tendió la mano. La otra la estrechó sin pensarlo demasiado; estaba más concentrada en lo mucho que había crecido su compañera durante su ausencia. La veía con cierto pesar, a decir verdad. Cuando se marchó, la ariana aún tenía cierta jovialidad impresa en cada uno de sus movimientos, y aunque no reía a menudo, ella era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa si se lo proponía. Xenia siempre la había visto demasiado seria, demasiado adulta para su edad, y trataba de sacarle brillo a su lado infantil cada vez que podía. No muchas veces tenía éxito, pero valía la pena.

La Santa de Géminis pensó que podría seguir haciéndolo cuando volviera, pero era evidente que ya no había espacio para ese tipo de cosas en la vida de Dakini. Lo notaba en su porte, en la manera de recogerse el cabello blanco hacia arriba, en la seriedad de sus ojos violetas. Había perdido a la niña que alguna vez fue su protegida. Quizás aún viviera, pero si lo hacía, estaba irremediablemente sepultada bajo capas y capas de la responsabilidad que implicaba ser un caballero de la orden de Athena.

—Ya ves que ambas seguimos vivas —replicó—. ¿Hay algo que debería saber antes de ir a ver al Patriarca? —preguntó, sin querer dar demasiadas vueltas. Era más que obvio que cinco años no pasaban en vano, y no tenía ganas de alargar el asunto más de lo necesario.

Dakini se cruzó de brazos con elegancia.

—No mucho, a decir verdad. Hace cuatro años que la Casa de Capricornio tiene a un nuevo guardián, Aitor. Pero nada más importante. Detalles, quizá, pero supongo que te enterarás de lo que cada uno quiera contarte cuando pases Casa por Casa.

Xenia asintió levemente. Al menos no había muerto nadie durante su ausencia, o eso parecía.

—¿Y D…?

—Él volvió hace unos meses —la interrumpió, suspirando—. No sé de dónde, así que no te gastes en preguntarme. —Al ver el gesto de reproche que hizo su interlocutora, la ariana endureció la expresión—. Tal vez, si no te hubieras ausentado durante tanto tiempo, lo sabrías.

La Santa de Géminis frunció el ceño, molesta, y penetró en la Casa de Aries sin mirar a su guardiana ni sola una vez más.

—Supongo que habrá una reunión en estos días. Te veré allí, Aries —espetó sin volverse, pisando el suelo de mármol con fuerza, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran en el templo—. Hasta entonces.

Dakini no respondió. Se limitó a dejarla pasar por su Casa, en silencio. No la culpaba por tener que irse de esa forma; sabía a la perfección que si se había marchado por tanto tiempo y, al volver, el Patriarca la llamaba, el viaje era algo que él le había ordenado. De otra forma, Xenia habría pagado su deserción con la muerte.

Y sin embargo, no podía reprocharle al Sumo Pontífice la ausencia de la única persona —además de su maestro, claro— que la había tomado bajo su protección, y eso la frustraba de sobremanera. Había pensado en recibirla con la calidez que merecía, pero cuando la vio aparecer con la misma altanería de siempre, casi como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese, había perdido los estribos. Y al final, le había echado en cara una decisión que ella nunca había tomado por sí misma.

...

La Casa de Tauro parecía estar vacía.

Xenia entró y caminó a través del lugar, mirando a su alrededor. Se preguntó vagamente dónde estaría el Caballero de Tauro, pero su inquietud no llegó a mayores términos. De Said tenía un recuerdo muy vago, de modo que no era alguien a quien ansiara volver a ver. Recordaba que cuando se marchó, él tenía trece años recién cumplidos. Por el físico no lo parecía; después de todo, estaba en camino de ser el guardián del signo del toro. Probablemente sería alguien alto, de espaldas anchas y músculos marcados. Y probablemente, en ese momento tampoco aparentaría la edad que tenía.

Rápido… Todos ellos crecieron demasiado rápido.

No es que se quejara de su destino; después de todo, ella consideraba que servir a Athena era el más grande e impagable de todos los honores. Vestía su armadura con orgullo, y daría la vida por su diosa una, dos, tres veces. Tantas como hiciera falta. Pero a veces se preguntaba si quitarles la infancia y la adolescencia de esa manera, obligándolos a entrenar sentidos que los humanos normales desconocían, forzándolos hasta descubrir sus límites tanto físicos como mentales, no era cruel.

—¿Said? —llamó, más por cortesía que otra cosa. Si él estaba en el templo, no correspondía que pasara de largo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca le habían importado demasiado mantener las formas. Ser educada no estaba en la lista de sus cualidades—. Soy Xenia, de Géminis.

Silencio. Esperó contestación durante un minuto pero, viendo que no había otra persona que fuera ella o que simplemente el caballero no quería hablar, se encogió de hombros y salió de la Casa de Tauro.

Y allí, por fin…

La tercera Casa era pequeña en comparación con las demás, pero se alzaba orgullosa al final de la tercera escalinata, irradiando parte del poder que sus antiguos guardianes habían ostentado. La Casa de Géminis, el laberinto de luz y sombra. La Casa de los gemelos.

Xenia prácticamente corrió cuesta arriba, saltando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, queriendo refugiarse un momento en el único lugar en el que se sentía a salvo de todo y todos. Pero al llegar a la entrada, se detuvo. Observó fijamente el relieve del gemelo de la derecha, recordando que su hermana solía decir que se sentía identificada con él. Caminando, con una lira en la mano. Sin intenciones de atacar, pacífico. Dispuesto a ir a otro lugar.

En cambio, el otro se encontraba de pie. Firme, como si no estuviera dispuesto a moverse del lugar que se le había asignado. Con un arma en la mano: el arco.

Xenia meneó la cabeza y, pasando entre las columnas gemelas, se adentró en su Casa.

Hogar.

El único que tenía.

Pero, en definitiva, el que habría elegido de todas formas, de haber tenido la oportunidad.


	3. 3

**Capítulo II**

Xenia no solía soñar, pero cuando le ocurría sólo había dos posibles resultados: o despertaba angustiada, o despertaba aterrada. No existían los puntos medios.

Sus pesadillas, por lo general, estaban vinculadas a su hermana gemela y la mayoría de las veces no eran situaciones grotescas o inventadas por su subconsciente, sino recuerdos. _La ficción supera la realidad otra vez, ¿cierto?_ , pensó, sentada sobre la Caja de Pandora, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes del templo. No sabía muy bien por qué de un momento para otro meditaba acerca de sus sueños, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que él siempre estaba allí. Al despertar de una pesadilla, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella pudiera llorar o temblar, lo que ocurriera primero, en su pecho. Siempre le daba su espacio; de ella dependía el quedarse en silencio, consolándose al saber que tenía a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo al alcance de la mano, o el ser abrazada hasta conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Él era la única persona que realmente la conocía, la única con la que se permitía mostrarse débil y golpeada.

Recordaba la última vez que había ido a visitarla en plena noche, alertado por la turbación que transmitía su cosmos. No hizo preguntas; se limitó a abrazarla y mecerla como lo haría con un bebé hasta que ella fingió volver a dormirse. No se fue hasta al menos una hora después, abandonando el tercer templo en el mayor de los silencios, sus pasos ligeros como el roce de una pluma. Y ella lloró en silencio, escondiendo su cosmos a consciencia para que no volviera. El hecho de que justamente esa noche fuera a acompañarla mientras luchaba contra la sombra de su hermana gemela la había desarmado.

El amanecer la encontró aún despierta. Recordaba la espantosa opresión en el pecho al tomar la Caja de Pandora. La tristeza que le laceraba el alma al pasar por la Casa de Aries, al caminar más allá de los límites del Santuario, al salir de Grecia. Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero no podía evitarlo; después de todo, seguía siendo humana. Con una armadura de oro y un cosmos poderoso, sí, pero humana al fin y al cabo.

Él… Xenia no se atrevía siquiera a _pensar_ en su nombre. Necesitaba verlo antes, saberse perdonada para dejar de sentirse tan… sucia.

 _Definitivamente estás exagerando._

La amazona se encogió de hombros al oír la voz, pero no contestó.

Desde que se marchó sus pesadillas no habían hecho más que aumentar en frecuencia, realismo y duración, y a diferencia de como ocurría cuando vivía en el Santuario, sólo se tenía a sí misma. Y a _ella,_ pero no estaba muy segura de que contara como presencia real. En cualquier caso, debía conformarse con oír los latidos de su propio corazón y acompasar su respiración a otra que a duras penas lograba imaginar. Mentiría si dijera que no se había acostumbrado a la soledad, pero eso no significaba que no extrañara el hablar con alguien real.

 _Yo soy muy real, Xenia._

Meneó la cabeza y bostezó, agotada. Llevaba tres días y dos noches sin dormir. Lo único que la mantenía en movimiento era la curiosidad por saber qué era tan importante como para hacerla abandonar su misión, y la ansiedad que le provocaba la idea de volver a ver a su amigo. Era una combinación poderosa, que le mantenía los nervios de punta y apuntando hacia su estómago. Sin embargo, pese a saber que no podría conciliar el sueño, estaba tentada a quedarse en la Casa de Géminis hasta la reunión que tendría lugar horas más tarde y no hacer caso a la orden del Patriarca, que especificaba que debía presentarse ante él tan pronto como llegara al Santuario. Llegó a considerar esa opción seriamente, pero tuvo que desistir cuando el Caballero de Cáncer la llamó desde el cuarto templo con su cosmos. Una y otra vez, insistente como sólo él podía ser. Eso tampoco habría sido un problema, en realidad, porque bastaba con ignorarlo y «poner a funcionar» el laberinto si lo sentía acercarse; el problema fue justamente ese, _que no lo sintió._ No hasta que la agarró del brazo y la arrastró fuera de Géminis, al menos.

—Siempre tan delicado —refunfuñó ella, soltándose. El holandés la miró divertido—. Apuesto mi cabello a que sigues siendo tan insufrible como siempre.

—Bienvenida a casa, mi Lady —replicó el guardián de la Casa del Cangrejo, haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que su nariz estuvo a punto de tocar sus rodillas. Xenia tenía ganas de matarlo pero, después de todo, era el primero que le daba la bienvenida, así que optó por ignorar el tono burlón. Además, él solía ser así de pesado con todos. No tenía mucho sentido tomárselo como algo personal. Él se enderezó, sonriendo de lado—. Permítame decirle que luce usted espléndida, ¿son acaso las ojeras el último grito de la moda?

La geminiana hizo una mueca y se frotó los ojos con la base de las palmas casi por inercia. Los sentía resecos y cada vez que parpadeaba el ardor le daban ganas de arrancárselos, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sólo esperar que la reunión comenzara pronto y no se prolongara demasiado.

—Las ojeras y los rastros de arena en el cabello —confirmó, echando hacia atrás un mechón que le hacía cosquillas en la frente.

—Pobre moda. ¡Vaya que ha gritado!

Xenia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Lievin.

— ¡Quién diría que la Amazona de Géminis me dedicaría tales palabras algún día! —exclamó, jocoso—. Me siento honrado, su excelencia, pero ¿puedo saber a qué se debe tal muestra de reconocimiento de su part…? —La joven lo golpeó en el costado, asesinándolo con la mirada, y él, soltando una estruendosa carcajada que debió oírse hasta en la Casa de Piscis, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la levantó en el aire. Xenia se quejó e intentó patearlo, pero el Santo de Cáncer cambió de posición y la colocó sobre su hombro, tomándola desprevenida—. Ya, suficiente protocolo me aburre. Sobre todo si no sabes apreciarlo.

—BÁJAME, LIEVIN.

—Puedes hacerlo por ti misma —se burló, y ella tuvo que admitir que tenía razón—. Eres una de las más fuertes de toda la élite dorada, podrías soltarte por ti misma.

— ¿Me estás dando permiso?

—Bueno, hace cinco años que no intercambiamos ni siquiera un par de puños...

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Xenia sonrió con malicia, aumentando su cosmos lo suficiente como para que sus golpes se potenciaran sin llegar a ser letales.

—Y yo que venía con intenciones pacíficas… —se lamentó.

Echó la rodilla hacia atrás y lo golpeó en el estómago. Lievin se dobló sobre sí mismo, tomado por sorpresa, y ella aprovechó el momento para apoyar sus manos sobre uno de sus omóplatos, tomar impulso y elevarse en el aire lo suficiente como para doblar las piernas y pisar el hombro en el que la había estado cargando, con ambos pies. El caballero no esperó a que saltara hacia el suelo, sino que se encorvó hacia delante buscando que perdiera el equilibrio. Xenia sabía que no lograría mantenerse sobre el hombro de su compañero, pero también sabía que lo que él buscaba era que aterrizara frente a él para poder tirarse contra sus rodillas y arrojarla de espaldas contra el suelo. Previendo eso, aprovechó el último segundo de estabilidad que le quedaba para tomar impulso hacia arriba, dar una vuelta en el aire y caer en cuclillas detrás de él. Durante una fracción de segundo pareció desconcertado, pero luego volteó y se arrojó sobre ella. Sonriendo, la amazona se hizo un ovillo y rodó hacia delante, pasando cómodamente por entre las piernas del otro. Lievin había logrado detener su caída, pero dudó un milisegundo de más en decidir cómo atacarla.

Y fue un milisegundo, claro, que ella aprovechó.

Saltó hacia él con los brazos por delante, buscando que su cabeza golpeara el abdomen con fuerza. Atajó todos y cada uno de los golpes que intentaba darle para quitársela de encima, le sujetó ambos brazos con las manos y, para rematar, pasó uno de sus pies por detrás de los de él, empujándolos hacia sí y logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó, derrotado, y Xenia, tras alisar los pliegues de su ropa, se sentó sobre el abdomen de su compañero con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Una sonrisa de suficiencia tiraba de sus labios, y Lievin no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

Siglos atrás habría sido vergonzoso que una mujer sin máscara derrotara a un hombre, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, era evidente que la fuerza, la inteligencia, y todo lo que había que tener para ganar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no radicaba en el género. Todas y cada una de las jóvenes que habían pasado por el Santuario lo habían demostrado.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Lievin, jocoso—. ¿Está satisfecho tu ego?

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —contraatacó ella, los ojos le brillaban con cierta malicia—. No hay ningún mérito en ganarle al caballero más débil de la orden dorada.

El holandés se carcajeó con ganas, notando que, pese a que no se había dejado ganar y ella lo había vencido justamente, había logrado el objetivo que se impuso cuando sintió la tristeza en su cosmos: recordarle quién era, y que se sintiera a gusto con eso.

Xenia se puso de pie y extendió una de sus manos. Lievin la aceptó, recuperando la posición vertical, y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que lo siguiera al interior de la Casa de Cáncer.

— ¿Has hablado con Dakini o con Said? —El guardián penetró en su templo y la geminiana lo siguió, mirando a su alrededor, detallando las paredes vacías. Enarcó una ceja y él se encogió de hombros—. Ya comenzaré mi propia colección —bromeó, refiriéndose a los rostros muertos que solían adornar esa Casa.

—Qué gracioso. —Lievin la guió hasta una pequeña sala de estar donde le señaló un pequeño sillón, invitándola a tomar asiento—. No sabía que habías dejado de jugar con muertos.

—Su mal aliento me perturbaba. ¿Té? ¿Café?

—Café sin azúcar.

—Ya decía yo que tenías mal gusto —murmuró, desapareciendo tras una puerta que, supuso, conduciría a la cocina.

Xenia cruzó las piernas y enderezó la espalda, cuadrando los hombros. Pese a que el nuevo Caballero de Cáncer se había encargado de deshacerse de las máscaras muertas, aún se respiraba cierto aire de muerte. La mayoría de las veces las técnicas se heredaban, y supuso que su compañero tendría, al igual que sus antecesores, el poder de transportarse hasta la entrada al Inframundo.

Efectivamente, había cosas que eran difíciles de borrar.

La salita contaba con dos sillones pequeños de pana y un sofá para tres personas del mismo material, formando un semicírculo alrededor de una mesita de acero y vidrio. La joven pasó la punta de los dedos por la tela marrón, cepillando hacia delante y hacia atrás, regodeándose con la suave textura, sin pensar en nada más. Ahora que Lievin la había arrastrado fuera de su Casa ya no tenía excusa para no presentarse al Patriarca, y para llegar hasta él debía pasar por cada una de las doce Casas. No tenía ningún sentido seguir dándole vueltas a hipótesis sobre cómo reaccionarían los ocho santos restantes al verla, así que simplemente dejó que el asunto flotara en su mente sin permitirle asentarse en ningún lado.

—Café —anunció el dueño de casa, sacándola de la nada en la que estaba perdida. Le tendió una tacita llena. Por el color y el aroma, Xenia podía decir que estaba más que fuerte, lo cual no le venía nada mal. Él se dejó caer en el sofá y la miró por sobre el borde de su propia taza, sorbiendo—. No te preguntaré por qué tuviste que irte. Sé que nunca fuimos cercanos, pero créeme que no miento cuando digo que me alegro de verte. —La aludida alzó una ceja—. Bueno, digamos que molestar siempre a la misma persona se vuelve un poco molesto. Aunque, por otro lado, tengo que esforzarme en pensar en algo para cabrearla cada vez más, porque ya conoce casi todos mis trucos. Así que es un reto constante, pero a la vez se me antoja demasiado rutinario.

— ¿Tú _piensas_? —soltó la amazona, y él le sacó la lengua como si en vez de tener dieciocho años tuviera cinco—. ¿Quién es la desafortunada víctima?

Lievin lanzó un resoplido que bien podría haberse tomado como una risa.

—«Desafortunada» me suena a «desamparada», aunque ya sé que no tiene nada que ver. Y en serio, de desamparada no tiene nada.

—Suena como que te ha dado una buena paliza.

—Más de una vez —replicó, divertido—. Pero eso es parte del juego.

Xenia puso los ojos en blanco, tomándose media taza de café de un solo sorbo. No había estado tan errada: evidentemente, seguía siendo igual de insufrible que siempre. Los cinco años en los que se suponía que debía madurar lo habían esquivado. Y, en realidad, en cierta forma se alegraba de que así fuera.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Deyanira —contestó, apurando lo que le quedaba del té. Géminis frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el rostro de la chica sin lograrlo—. Llegó un mes después de que te fuiste, no la conoces.

—¿Amazona de Plata? —inquirió, curiosa.

Lievin negó con la cabeza.

—De la Casa de Leo. Hace tres años que consiguió la armadura dorada —le explicó, dejando su taza sobre la mesita—. Es casi tan impulsiva como Trevas. Con la pequeña diferencia de que ella no tiene ningún reparo en dejarte tendido en el suelo agonizando si la provocas lo suficiente.

—Trevas tampoco —señaló ella con una leve sonrisa. Nunca olvidaría la vez que lo retó a atacarla, tras acusarlo de débil. La había hecho perder una cantidad de sangre considerable—. No que yo recuerde, al menos.

—Los dos son unos cascarrabias —acordó refunfuñando, y Xenia rió—. Bueno, ¿hay algo que quieras saber antes de pasar por las doce Casas? Sabes que no soy muy chismoso que digamos, pero puedo decir que estoy al corriente… en líneas generales.

Ella vaciló. Pensó en preguntarle por él, pero…

—No tiene caso. Ya me enteraré de lo que cada uno quiera contarme —respondió, recordando las palabras de Dakini—. Debo irme, Lievin. Gracias por el café.

—Cuando quieras. Pero, Xenia…

— ¿Sí?

Pudo notar que el caballero se debatía internamente. Tenía impresa la duda en cada línea del rostro, y parecía ligeramente preocupado. Imaginándose qué era lo que lo incomodaba, la amazona decidió huir de allí mientras pudiera. Tras un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, salió de la Casa de Cáncer antes de darle oportunidad de expresar en voz alta lo que le rondaba en la cabeza.

Una vez fuera, llamó a su armadura y dejó que se acoplara a su cuerpo. Subió las escalinatas que conducían a la Casa de Leo pesadamente, sintiendo que la ansiedad se la iba a comer cruda. Cada Casa que dejaba atrás la acercaba a la persona que más le había importado en toda su vida. A la persona que aún le importaba de sobremanera. Miró hacia atrás, al cuarto templo. _Uno menos._

Suspiró y continuó su camino hacia la quinta Casa sabiendo que, tal como llevaba pensando durante días, había ciertas cosas que eran inevitables. Podía elegir enfrentarlas con la cabeza en alto o llegar a ellas arrastrándose.

Y la verdad, no tenía muy en claro cuál de las dos opciones prefería. Y mucho menos, cuál elegiría.


	4. 4

**Capítulo III**

Deyanira de Leo había pasado todo el día en la Casa de Acuario, donde su guardiana y el del sexto templo, Virgo, se habían entretenido contándole historias sobre sus misiones y sus viajes. Ellos dos eran de los más poderosos entre los dorados, responsables y con una asombrosa capacidad para permanecer neutrales y analizar situaciones complicadas en frío hasta hallar una solución sin dudar ni un segundo y manteniéndose leales a Athena pasara lo que pasara. Por ese motivo, cuando se presentaba un problema el Patriarca solía enviarlos a ellos dos. Los viajes y la cantidad de veces que se habían enfrentado a la muerte juntos los habían vuelto muy cercanos, y una de las cosas que más disfrutaba la Amazona de Leo eran las tardes donde se sentaban los tres a intercambiar anécdotas sólo para terminar comentando cualquier otra cosa. El Santuario entero los respetaba como guerreros, pero ellos mismos se habían creado fama de frígidos y, de hecho, no parecía importarles demasiado. Debía admitir que al principio se había dejado llevar por lo que opinaban los demás, pero en algún momento ese par se había transformado en lo más cercano a una familia para ella. Mucha gente no entendía cómo, siendo que tanto la acuariana como el virginiano eran tan poco dados a hablar, habían logrado romper sus barreras mutuamente. Deyanira opinaba que era el tipo de cosas que sucedían de tal forma que no necesitaban ser justificadas.

Pasó por la Casa de Capricornio, donde Aitor la saludó con un seco movimiento de cabeza. La amazona no podía evitar pensar que Aitor era un tanto aburrido, aunque, claro, teniendo en cuenta que hacía años había juzgado erróneamente a Virgo y Acuario, nunca lo expresó en voz alta. Consideró la posibilidad de acercarse e intentar entablar conversación con él, pero sabía que no faltaba mucho para la reunión y prefirió dejarlo para más tarde. Cuando subiera a la undécima Casa al día siguiente trataría de hablar con Aitor.

La Casa de Sagitario se encontraba vacía, pero la de Escorpio no. Trevas la miró de reojo cuando entró.

—Deyanira —saludó el escorpión, recargando su peso contra una de las columnas del templo—. Vienes de Acuario, ¿cierto?

—No veo por qué te interesa tanto.

Los ojos grises de Trevas brillaron peligrosamente.

— ¿Vienes de Acuario o no? —preguntó, imprimiendo firmeza en sus palabras.

Deyanira frunció el ceño, molesta. No veía qué vínculo unía al Caballero de Escorpio con la Amazona de Acuario, si es que había alguno. Ella nunca lo había mencionado más que de pasada.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —replicó, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Había algo que la incomodaba con respecto a él. Poseía cierta belleza siniestra que hacía suspirar a más de una, pero a la guardiana del quinto templo le ponía los pelos de punta. Sus ojos eran claros en cuanto a pigmentación, pero no transmitían claridad. Eran como dos pequeñas tormentas contenidas, turbias, profundas—. Me voy, Trevas. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de la reunión.

—Como quieras —respondió el otro. Sorprendida, lo miró por sobre el hombro—. Sólo dime si la has notado de humor. Quiero hablar con ella sin que me congele el culo.

—Deja a Kairos en paz. No sé qué quieras de ella, pero…

— ¡Acabo de decírtelo! ¡Quiero hablar con ella! —exclamó Trevas, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie. Sólo dime si está de humor o no, es todo.

Deyanira se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy la persona que la conoce mejor que nadie. Y de todas formas, Kairos está algo preocupada últimamente. Es difícil encontrarla de buen humor.

—Olvida lo que dije sobre el buen humor, sobreviviré sin poder sentarme por unos días. No sé para qué pregunto… —refunfuñó, caminando hacia la salida.

—Suerte con eso —dijo, burlona, dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo del templo—. Si logras cabrearla tendrás a dos dorados en contra, no sólo a ella.

Estaba por abandonar el templo cuando, sujetándola por el hombro izquierdo, la hizo voltear hacia él. El Caballero de Escorpio parecía a punto de dar rienda suelta a lo que fuera que se estuviera cociendo en su interior, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llamar a su armadura antes de que explotara.

— ¿Quién está con ella? —siseó en voz baja.

La amazona se sacudió la mano de encima y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dharma. Irán juntos a la reunión, así que dudo mucho que puedas hablar con ella a solas hasta mañana. Y eso, claro, suponiendo que no vayan a entrenar juntos apenas salga el sol…

Un tic se adueñó del ojo izquierdo de Trevas, y Deyanira pudo oír con claridad cómo hacía rechinar los dientes. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar salió disparado en dirección a la Casa de Sagitario y ella, resignada, abandonó el templo del escorpión. Le hubiera gustado seguirlo y enfrentarlo antes de que llegara a la Casa de Acuario, pero sabía que ni Kairos ni Dharma sufrirían daño alguno. Normalmente los santos de las doce Casas se llevaban bien, pero las pequeñas peleas eran inevitables.

En Libra, Phoebe perseguía a una irritada Argia que, al parecer, se negaba a recogerse el cabello. Deyanira rió, divertida, y siguió su camino hacia la Casa de Virgo. Ésta estaba vacía, tal como sabía que la encontraría. Pasó por ella sin dificultades, pero al bajar las escalinatas que conducían hacia su templo, se detuvo en seco. Había alguien allí y no reconocía su cosmos. Cerrando ambas manos en puños, corrió hacia su Casa.

Cuando Xenia penetró en la Casa de Leo supo que su guardiana no se encontraba allí. Teniendo en cuenta que no sabía cuándo volvería, se había tomado la libertad de pasar de largo… O al menos lo había intentado, porque la Caja de Pandora que reposaba en el centro del salón se abrió y, un segundo después, la armadura de Leo en su forma tótem le cortó el camino. La geminiana entrecerró sus ojos, examinando cada rincón del recinto. Tal vez la Amazona de Leo sí estaba allí después de todo. Esconder el cosmos no era algo que todos pudieran hacer, pero no veía otra explicación lógica al hecho de que la armadura la enfrentara de esa forma.

— ¿Quién eres?

Xenia dejó de lado su escrutinio y levantó la mirada.

Una chica de no más de dieciséis años avanzaba hacia ella con un andar pausado pero decidido, firme. Su porte no denotaba agresividad, pero sí fuerza. No parecía dispuesta a lanzarse a por su cuello a la primera de cambio, pero era evidente que lo haría si llegaba a la conclusión de que ella representaba una amenaza. Sus ojos dorados era calculadores y, pese a que mantenía una expresión neutral, la guardiana de la tercera Casa pudo ver fuego en el fondo de sus irises.

Justo como un león.

—Xenia de Géminis. Tú debes ser Deyanira. —Su voz retumbó en la sala de mármol, destilando una fuerza y una autoridad que Xenia creía haber perdido tras todos esos años de soledad—. La Amazona de Leo.

La joven llegó junto a su armadura y acarició la cabeza del león. No dejaba de estudiarla con la mirada pero, lejos de amedrentar a la intrusa y en vez de intimidarla, sólo lograba el efecto contrario: que reforzara su postura. Géminis supo que ella veía eso, que poco a poco se daba cuenta de que para hacerla retroceder tendría que usar la fuerza.

—Cierto —replicó, sin dejar de pasar los dedos por su armadura—. Soy Deyanira de Leo. —Los ojos dorados brillaron levemente con algo que Xenia no supo identificar—. Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Cierto —respondió, imitándola adrede. Deyanira entornó los párpados—. Tuve que partir por orden del Patriarca un mes antes de que llegaras al Santuario. Esa es la razón por la cual nunca vieras al guardián de la Casa de Géminis antes.

Su interlocutora asintió, desviando la mirada. Con un golpecito en el lomo del león la armadura se replegó sobre sí misma y volvió a la Caja de Pandora, sobre la cual se sentó.

 _El león se ha echado,_ pensó, tomando el gesto como un indicio de que estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella sin enseñar los colmillos. A no ser que le diera motivos para ello, claro.

—Es curioso —dijo, mirándola a los ojos nuevamente—. Todos aquí te dábamos por muerta.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que vine aquí, pero…

—No me refiero a eso —la interrumpió. Sin dar espacio a la confusión, aclaró—: No era una suposición; hace cuatro años nos dijeron que la Santa de Géminis había muerto sin completar su misión. No hubo ceremonia oficial, pero algunos de nosotros quemamos un sudario con el símbolo de Géminis y tu nombre bordado en él.

Xenia no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Muerta? ¿Sudario?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio. Lo que acababa de escuchar la había descolocado completamente.

— ¿Quién…? —Tragó saliva, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar a su compañera—. ¿Quién dijo eso?

—El Patriarca. No sabría decir si mintió o realmente creyó que habías…

La geminiana levantó una mano para pedirle silencio e, increíblemente, Deyanira accedió.

Sentía la furia burbujear en su estómago. Sus extremidades temblaban ligeramente debido a la excesiva tensión, y un escalofrío le bajó por la columna vertebral.

 _Muerta_ , cuando ella agonizaba en vida.

 _Sin cumplir su misión_ , cuando cada día arriesgaba hasta el último centímetro de su piel para regresar con el encargo que le habían dado.

 _Un sudario con su nombre._

La visión se le empañó gradualmente, al tiempo que lo hacía su mente. Se estaba dejando cegar por la ira y lo sabía, pero no podía ni quería detenerlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando, sobreviviendo en la más completa y cruda soledad, muchas veces herida de muerte, atormentada por pesadillas que no podía comentar con nadie excepto con _ella_ , y aún así, obligándola a permanecer en su lugar. Una y otra vez hablando consigo misma para que su garganta no se secara y perdiera la costumbre de producir sonidos. Había soportado todo eso y más gracias a todo lo que su primer verdadero maestro le había enseñado, pero todo eso la sobrepasaba. Se sentía usada, dada por hecho, subestimada y, al final, ignorada. Esos últimos cuatro años todos la habían dado por muerta mientras ella se abría camino a través de su infierno personal.

 _Te dije que confiar en ellos era lo más estúpido que podrías hacer._

Y él, su mejor amigo… ¿habría llorado su supuesta muerte? ¿Se habría negado a aceptarlo? ¿La habría buscado o se habría resignado?

 _¡Ya basta, Xenia! ¡Te traicionaron, todos ellos!_

Apretó sus manos en puños. Una parte de ella quería sepultar a la otra y retomar el control que sentía que estaba perdiendo, pero…

En el fondo de su alma, la sintió reír.

 _¿Vas a seguir negándolo? Juntas somos más poderosas que los once santos. Incluso aunque nos atacaran a la vez, no podrían hacer nada. Vamos, Xenia… Ambas sabemos que lo deseas. Esta sed de venganza no es reciente, ¡es de años!_

Visión que se teñía de rojo. No quiso luchar más; se dejó arrastrar hacia el fondo, se dejó absorber por la otra. Y lo hizo con gusto.


	5. 5

**Capítulo IV**

— ¿Eres consciente del riesgo que implica el que vuelvan a verse? —tronó el Patriarca—. ¡Te ordené que no le permitieras verla, que se lo impidieras a toda costa!

—Lo lamento, su Santidad. No volverá a…

—Ya es tarde para eso.

El Sumo Pontífice entrelazó los dedos delante de sí, apoyando sus manos en su pecho. Meditando. Finalmente, con un suspiro inaudible, le hizo un gesto a la amazona arrodillada ante él, indicándole que podía retirarse.

—Con su permiso, su Santidad. —Se puso de pie, reverenció—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda al Patriarca y abandonó el recinto en silencio, sin añadir nada más. El hombre siguió con la mirada, reflexivo, el movimiento de su capa y su cabello turquesa hasta que atravesó las puertas dobles, perdiéndose de vista.

Fuera, la Amazona de Acuario agradeció la brisa fría que le acarició el rostro. Necesitaba un momento para pensar porque lo cierto es que, aunque tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer, no estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía ella misma al respecto. Tampoco entendía la preocupación del Sumo Pontífice; se le antojaba exagerada. No había nada que no tuviera una solución si se la pensaba desde todos los puntos de vista posibles, nada que la lógica no pudiera resolver y la suya, en ese momento, le decía que debía mantenerse al margen y ver qué sucedía. Y sin embargo, a la vez, le parecía que no era lo correcto. Por muchas razones. La primera y fundamental, la más importante, era que quería mantener a salvo a Dharma y Deyanira. Quería preservar la familia que el tiempo y la confianza habían formado. Pero la cuestión era que no sabía qué camino tomar para hacerlo y temía que, en algún momento, una equivocación de su parte lastimara a los suyos. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero muchas veces dudaba demasiado en tomar ciertas decisiones. Al final lo hacía, pero…

Bajó por el camino que conducía a la Casa de Piscis y, al entrar, su guardián saltó sobre ella como gato sobre ratón, ansioso de saber qué había ocurrido en su reunión con el Patriarca. Kairos frunció levemente la nariz al notar el empalagoso perfume a rosas que destilaba el cabello de su compañero así que lo apartó, mirando con desagrado la hebra lila que había quedado sobre la hombrera izquierda de su armadura.

—Qué arisca —se quejó él, haciendo un puchero—. Cualquiera diría que en vez de un corazón tienes un bloque de hielo ahí dentro, Kairos.

—Diamante —corrigió ella, sin picar el anzuelo—. Tengo prisa, Alen. ¿Qué quieres?

El Caballero de Piscis sonrió con malicia, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola a través de sus pestañas.

—Bueno…

—Olvídalo. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Salió del doceavo templo antes de que las cosas tomaran rumbos que le quitaran más tiempo, y cuando bajaba las escalinatas, lo oyó reír. ¿Contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco? Imposible.

En el camino sintió que el cosmos de Deyanira se elevaba de la forma en que lo hacía cuando portaba la armadura de Leo, y no supo qué pensar. Sabía que Xenia de Géminis estaba pasando a través de las doce Casas porque así se lo había contado Dakini; además, ella misma notaba la presencia de un cosmos desconocido en el Santuario, y supuso que era el de la amazona que había regresado. Había notado que era una energía contradictoria, también. No necesariamente agresiva, pero sí peligrosa… sobre todo si se salía de control. ¿Qué si la recién llegada estaba en la Casa de Leo en ese momento? ¿Qué si, tal como temía, se perdía el equilibrio que mantenía a los polos unidos y al separarse chocaban? ¿Qué si uno de ellos tomaba el control absoluto? No estaba segura de si esa energía dividida nacía de la mente, de lo físico o si era sólo una cuestión natural en la geminiana, y por tanto, tampoco de si la situación podría tomar rumbos peligrosos o no.

Entró en la Casa de Acuario a buen ritmo, pero tuvo que detenerse para no chocar contra Trevas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la amazona, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Quería retroceder un paso para poder mirarlo directamente sin tener que alzar la cabeza, algo que se le hacía terriblemente humillante. Pero ella no retrocedía, jamás—. ¿No deberías estar en tu Casa?

— ¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja—. Yo no he recibido órdenes de ningún tipo.

—Eso no significa que no tengas que seguir el protocolo.

— ¿Protocolo? ¿Qué protocolo? Yo no sé nada sobre ningún protocolo.

—Tú nunca sabes nada sobre nada —replicó Kairos, esquivándolo para salir del templo. El escorpión la sujetó del brazo para detenerla, y ella, molesta, sólo lo miró.

—Espera un segundo, cubito con patas. —La amazona arqueó una ceja y Trevas la sujetó por ambos hombros para explicitar su dominio de la situación, cosa que a ella no le hizo la menor gracia—. Me debes una tarde. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Hace un año.

Kairos se maldijo internamente. Sí, por supuesto que se acordaba; aún no lograba entender por qué había sido tan blanda aquella vez. Sin embargo, echó los hombros hacia atrás para librarse del agarre y le dedicó una mirada gélida, dejándole en claro que no tenía intenciones de cumplir dicha promesa.

—Te salvé la vida, Trevas. No te debo nada —dictaminó, imprimiéndole a su voz tanto frío como era humanamente posible.

El Caballero de Escorpio frunció el ceño y la soltó, dejando que los brazos descansaran a los costados de su cuerpo. Kairos era perfectamente capaz de ver la cantidad de emociones que se arremolinaban en los ojos de su compañero y estaba segura de que, de intentarlo, podría descifrar todas y cada una de ellas. No era como si quisiera hacerlo, claro.

—Bien —su tono procuraba ser frío, pero no lograba esconder del todo la desazón—. Entonces dime que te arrepientes de haberlo hecho y te dejaré en paz.

La Amazona de Acuario se cruzó de brazos, impertérrita.

—Me arrepiento de haberte prometido que pasaríamos una tarde juntos en calidad de amig…

—No me refiero a eso —la cortó. Los irises grises eran oscuros, intensos—. Me refiero a haberme salvado la vida. ¡Dímelo! ¿Quieres que te deje en paz, no? Entonces hazlo. ¡Escúpelo de una buena vez, Kairos!

La acuariana parpadeó, descolocada. Definitivamente no había visto venir eso. ¿Que si se arrepentía? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ella sólo quería que dejara de perseguirla, no que estuviera muerto. Dos pares de ojos grises se estudiaron. Unos oscuros como tormentas, los otros claros como hielo.

—No me arrepiento de eso.

Trevas tragó saliva, pero ella no vio el movimiento de su nuez; estaba concentrada en transmitirle toda la firmeza de la que era capaz a través de su mirada.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Jamás me arrepentiría de salvarle la vida a nadie, por más que luego se convierta en mi sombra e intente hacerme cumplir una promesa que hice sólo por compromiso. Te salvé la vida porque quise —aclaró, antes de que el caballero tuviera oportunidad de preguntar—, no por obligación. Pero no te debo nada, Trevas.

Kairos inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, le dio la espalda y salió de la Casa de Acuario dejando al guardián de la Casa de Escorpio de pie, con la mirada perdida y, tal como le había ocurrido a ella con Alen, con una hebra de cabello, esta vez turquesa, ondeando entre sus dedos.

...

No supo cómo reaccionar al ver el temblor. Era incontrolable, y su cerebro disparó una señal de alarma que le inyectó hielo en los huesos. Xenia cerró ambas manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y, desconcertada, Deyanira vio una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla y caer sobre su armadura. Su mirada, clavada en el suelo, destilaba un dolor inhumano. Y al segundo siguiente… vacía. Completa y aterradoramente vacía. Como si ese dolor que había detectado antes hubiera acabado con toda capacidad de sentir, como si hubiera sido demasiado para asimilar, demasiado para soportar. El terror rozó su columna con dedos fríos, porque reconocía esa expresión muerta. Llevaba años sin verla, pero allí estaba: lo que tenía en frente era una cáscara, despojada de todo.

Deyanira tragó saliva. Xenia estaba inmóvil, aún sentada en el suelo; había dejado de temblar, pero ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. La frente perlada de sudor, las esmeraldas sin brillo. En menos de un minuto, algo había destruido a la mujer que momentos antes la había enfrentado. Algo la había consumido.

— ¿Xenia? —susurró, temerosa de que, incluso hablándole, no reaccionara—. Xenia…

No se movió.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, dejando atrás la Caja de Pandora. Rozó una de las hombreras de la armadura de Géminis y la amazona tembló. Se echó hacia atrás, sin saber muy bien qué esperar de esa reacción.

Pero, en cambio, la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Espantada, Deyanira vio cómo el cabello azul de su compañera se oscurecía gradualmente hasta alcanzar el negro, cómo palidecía y cómo, muy lentamente, alzaba la cabeza hacia ella. Leo se congeló en el lugar cuando los ojos de la geminiana buscaron los suyos. Poco a poco recuperaban su brillo, pero no era el mismo que había conocido cuando entró a su templo; era turbio y, a la vez, agudo. Contenía y apuñalaba. Gestaba una tormenta e indagaba en busca de un punto débil. No eran sus ojos, en realidad: era su mirada. Perdía claridad y brillaba de un modo siniestro.

No la llamó, pero la armadura salió de su caja y se acopló a su cuerpo, obligándola a aumentar la fuerza de su cosmos. El oro levantó temperatura y la tibieza sobre su piel le generó la sensación de seguridad que necesitaba. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba y, pese a que realmente no tenía miedo de ella, la situación la descolocaba en todos los sentidos imaginables. Sobre todo porque le recordaba a su segundo año en el Santuario.

Ese día el Patriarca la había llamado para hablar sobre su entrenamiento, obligándola a pasar Casa por Casa. La mayoría de ellas se encontraban vacías, excepto… excepto Acuario. Recordaba con toda claridad la sensación de desazón que flotaba en el aire, la tensión, las palabras susurradas con calma. Estaba, no obstante, intentando que la desesperación no se colara en su voz, y Deyanira había notado eso. Quizás no debería haberse asomado al salón, pero era tarde para lamentarse. Dos pares de ojos que se enfocaron en ella… Y la ráfaga de aire frío que le azotó la piel. Los gritos que, al fin, dejaban traslucir lo grave que era la situación, dejando el tono de consuelo de lado. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de todo eso?

¿Cómo podría no comparar lo que había sucedido años atrás con lo que debía hacerle frente en ese momento?

—Xenia.

Deyanira volteó a tal velocidad que el cuello le dolió. Sin embargo, poco le importó cuando asimiló lo que estaba viendo. Abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada, y se alejó un paso de la Amazona de Géminis casi inconscientemente, haciendo espacio.

Dharma de Virgo entró en la Casa de Leo portando su armadura y, muy lentamente, Xenia levantó su mirada hacia él.


	6. 6

**Capítulo V**

Xenia recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que vio a Dharma.

Había sido once años atrás, cuando ella y su hermana acababan de llegar al Santuario para comenzar su entrenamiento como amazonas. Ambas estaban un poco crecidas ya, pero el Patriarca había insistido y ellas no estaban en condiciones de negarse; llevaban tres años vagando por las calles de Atenas, sobreviviendo con lo mínimo indispensable y sin rumbo fijo, y además, tampoco sabían cómo salir de esa situación. Ni siquiera tenían un plan de escape de esa vida a largo plazo, de modo que cuando las llamó, no dudaron en acudir. Pero, incluso cuando en ningún momento discutió con el Sumo Pontífice ni le llevó la contraria, Xenia no confiaba en las palabras de ese hombre y le asustaba no saber qué esperar de ese lugar del que les había hablado. El Santuario representaba para ella lo desconocido y, por tanto, lo peligroso. Temía por ella y sobre todo por su hermana. Tabatha era encantadora pero frágil, como una flor sin veneno ni espinas, carente de cualquier tipo de protección. No tenía un carácter fuerte pero sí aspiraba siempre a más, llegando a rozar el capricho enfermizo cuando no conseguía lo que quería. La gemela mayor debía admitir que la sacaba un poco de quicio cuando adoptaba esa actitud... por no decir que le daban ganas de zamarrearla hasta que se callara de una vez por todas.

Cuando entraron al Santuario, Xenia sintió que se le venía el mundo abajo. Había llegado a albergar la esperanza de que ese hombre que se hacía llamar Patriarca no hablara en serio cuando decía que debían prepararse para proteger a la reencarnación humana de la diosa Athena con todo su ser, de que hubiera sido sólo una broma pesada. Ciertamente, prefería pasar el resto de su vida aceptando trabajos aislados como limpiar una casa un día y cocinar algo en una diferente al siguiente, ganando el dinero justo para comprar comida y jabón, antes que someterse a un entrenamiento físico y mental sólo para morir. Pero, en cambio, Tabatha estaba deslumbrada. Miraba cada roca y cada brizna de hierba como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros, casi con reverencia. Xenia sabía que no era simple admiración o incredulidad. Había algo gestándose en la mente de su gemela, algo que hacía que los ojos le brillaran de un modo que nunca había visto en ella y que, de pronto, no caminara a su lado sino por delante de ella. Mientras subían por el sendero y atravesaban la primera Casa ―que se encontraba deshabitada, al menos en ese momento―, pudo ver cómo Tabatha se separaba cada vez más de ella. Apuraba el paso como si necesitara ver lo que había más allá antes que Xenia, como si no aguantara la curiosidad o como si, simplemente, no quisiera andar junto a ella. No es que le molestara el cambio; al contrario, en cierta forma le alegraba y aliviaba. El punto era que no lo entendía.

Y si había algo que Xenia odiaba era no entender.

Sin embargo, en vista de la reunión que tendrían en unos minutos, lo dejó pasar. Si su hermana pretendía comenzar a vivir su propia vida y dejar de ser su sombra, ella no era nadie para impedirlo. Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, la grandeza del Santuario la había inspirado e impulsado a querer tener un poco de ese heroísmo y de ese espíritu de sacrificio de los que tanto les había hablado el Patriarca una semana atrás, y decidió respetarlo. Ella no quería esa vida para sí misma pero tampoco podía dejar a su gemela sola en ese lugar, independientemente de si Tabatha la quería a su lado o no. Supo que debía quedarse, por ella. Ese fue su primer sacrificio.

Y la vida, la mayoría de las veces, ofrece recompensa. Xenia lo supo cuando se encontró frente a la Casa de Géminis.

El pulso se le aceleró y un tirón en el estómago pareció animarla a avanzar, a penetrar en el templo. Sintió algo vibrar en su pecho, algo que envió una poderosa descarga de energía a través de sus venas. Algo que sólo se podía describir como eso: energía. Miró de reojo a su hermana, pero no parecía alterada.

Inhaló profundamente. Exhaló. Oyendo el latido de su corazón en los oídos pasó por entre las columnas gemelas de la Casa de Géminis, sin molestarse en comprobar si la más joven la seguía o no.

La sensación de familiaridad que experimentó al caminar por el laberinto de luz y sombra la golpeó. Xenia no sabía lo que era tener un hogar al que volver cuando terminara el día, ni sabía lo que se sentía tener un padre y una madre esperándola; Tabatha era su única familia y lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía, por más que durmieran sobre cartones y colchones raídos, en la calle. Por eso, cuando de alguna manera incomprensible reconoció el lugar y lo sintió como propio, tuvo ganas de llorar. Era como haber encontrado algo perdido tanto tiempo atrás que ya no lo recordaba, pero que al verlo, había provoado que cada célula de su cuerpo gritara que eso era suyo. Que ese era su lugar.

―Xenia, camina.

La voz de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente y tuvo que contenerse de gritar. ¿De qué? No estaba segura. Era una mezcla de frustración, anhelo y tristeza que le anudaba la garganta, apretándola con saña. Las lágrimas le punzaban en la parte posterior de los globos oculares, pero no derramó ni una sola. En cambio, estudió a su compañera con la mirada:

― ¿No sientes nada?

Tabatha la miró como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido.

― ¿Qué debería sentir? ―replicó, arqueando una ceja.

Y fue ese gesto, esa mínima mueca de desprecio y desconocimiento, lo que hizo que Xenia abriera los ojos a la realidad: su hermana realmente se estaba distanciando de ella. Si lo pensaba un poco, había comenzado esa misma mañana, cuando llegaron al Santuario. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, y el nudo en su garganta se estrechó aún más.

―Nada.

Con una mirada de desdén, la más joven le dio la espalda y salió de la Casa de Géminis. La mayor intentó seguirla, pero cada fibra de su ser tiraba de ella hacia atrás, como impidiéndole que se fuera. Por alguna razón le dolía dejar ese lugar, pero supuso que sólo era producto de su imaginación. Después de todo, llevaba casi una semana prácticamente sin dormir.

Juntas pero a la vez separadas, con unos cuantos metros entre ellas, continuaron avanzando por las Doce Casas, en silencio. Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis: todas ellas vacías y oscuras, sin ocupantes y apenas iluminadas por los últimos rayos del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte. El cielo estaba teñido de rojo sangre y naranja para cuando llegaron a las puertas dobles de la Sala Patriarcal, que se abrieron hacia dentro con un leve quejido.

Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

El nerviosismo y las náuseas que Xenia había ido acumulando a lo largo del día se esfumaron sin dejar rastro. La calma más absoluta reemplazó la aguda sensación de malestar, dándole la confianza y la seguridad que necesitaba para afrontar lo que sería el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida. Sabía que sería como nacer de nuevo; debería dejar de lado sus antiguas creencias, sus costumbres, e incluso su forma de ser para adquirir nuevos conocimientos y capacidades. Debería adaptar su forma de ser al papel que le asignarían.

Un papel que, pese a a que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, se moría de curiosidad por conocer.

El Patriarca las esperaba sentado en el trono. Mientras caminaban hacia él y casi por inercia, Tabatha redujo la velocidad y pegó su brazo derecho al izquierdo de su gemela, buscando la protección que ella siempre le había brindado. Sin embargo, Xenia la ignoró. Continuó avanzando con paso firme hasta estar frente al Sumo Pontífice, a unos pocos metros de distancia, y se detuvo. Siguiendo un impulso, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

―Xenia Kaukos, su Santidad.

―Veo que finalmente has venido. Me complace que hayas considerado mi ofrecimiento, Xenia. ―La voz del Patriarca resonó en la sala de mármol pero, lejos de sentirse intimidada, la joven sintió como si aquel hombre fuera el padre que le daba la bienvenida a su hogar. Un hogar perdido hacía tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado, tal como pensó en la Casa de Géminis―. ¿Es ella tu hermana?

Xenia giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar de reojo a Tabatha. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante, sin entender por qué se quedaba parada allí sin hacer nada. Volviendo la vista al frente, asintió.

―Lo es. Mi hermana gemela menor, Tabatha.

― ¿Por qué siempre recalcas el tema de la edad? ―preguntó la aludida, notablemente irritada.

Silencio.

―Arrodíllate y preséntate, Tabatha ―siseó la mayor finalmente, y ya sea por el veneno que destilaban sus palabras, por el peligro implícito que denotaba su tono de voz o sencillamente porque se alegraba de que alguien le dijera qué hacer para salir de la situación incómoda en la que ella sola se había metido, obedeció.

―Mi nombre es Tabatha... ―susurró, imitando la postura de su gemela. Carraspeó, nerviosa, y repitió en voz alta―: Tabatha Kaukos.

El Patriarca entrelazó sus dedos frente a él, a la altura de su pecho, dejando que los codos reposaran en los apoyabrazos del trono.

―Como sabrán, en este Santuario viven y entrenan caballeros y amazonas por igual ―comenzó, sin más preámbulo―. Los Caballeros de Bronce, los Caballeros y Amazonas de Plata y la élite dorada: los santos que protegen las Doce Casas de cualquier enemigo que intente llegar hasta Athena. Todos le han jurado lealtad a la diosa al finalizar su entrenamiento, y han puesto sus vidas a su disposición.

― ¿Eso significa que...? ―empezó Tabatha; Xenia vio por el rabillo del ojo que había palidecido.

―Eso significa que todos y cada uno de ellos están dispuestos a morir por ella ―la interrumpió el Sumo Pontífice―. Ninguno dudaría en hacerlo. No obstante, eso no significa que se dejen matar; luchan hasta el último segundo. Y aquí, la pregunta es...

Xenia intuyó que se estaba acercando al meollo de la cuestión, a la razón por la cual las había llamado. Las había rescatado de la calle, sí, pero evidentemente, tenía un precio.

―...si están dispuestas a convertirse en Amazonas de Plata ―finalizó él, y la joven tragó saliva.

Oyó cómo la menor soltaba un suspiro tembloroso a su izquierda, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ella.

No sentía ganas de salir corriendo, ni de llorar, ni de gritar, ni deseos de volver a su vida normal. No estaba asustada de la vida que le estaban ofreciendo, sino del cambio en sí, y eso jamás había sido suficiente para detenerla. En cierta forma había esperado que todo el rollo del Santuario fuera algo así, de modo que no se sentía sobrepasada ni nada por el estilo; más bien, estaba dividida. Entre la resignación asfixiante y la aceptación voluntaria. Entre el miedo de cambiar y las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Entre la apatía de querer dejarse llevar cual marioneta y la esperanza de poder, al fin, demostrar lo que ella valía.

Pero el que no arriesga, no gana.

―Lo estoy. ―La voz de Xenia no retumbó como la del Patriarca, pero se oyó clara y firme―. Quiero hacerlo.

Así. Sin más.

Tabatha se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ahogando un pequeño grito, y la mayor la miró. Los ojos de su hermana estaban desorbitados, y parecía suplicarle algo. Xenia se limitó a decirle sólo una cosa, en silencio: _no se discute._

―Xenia...

―Pero, Patriarca ―habló ella, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo; él se mantuvo en silencio, dándole el permiso implícito para continuar―. Tengo una pregunta.

―Adelante, Xenia.

Inhaló. Exhaló.

―Habló de «santos dorados», pero nunca especificó si...

― ¿Si son mujeres u hombres? ―completó con cierta suavidad, y ella asintió―. La respuesta es no, no son sólo hombres. La próxima generación estará dividida en partes iguales, porque así lo ha querido el destino del que hablan las estrellas: seis mujeres y seis hombres.

La griega calló. De pronto, no sabía dónde había quedado toda la seguridad que había ostentado un instante antes, cuando se atrevió a preguntar eso. El Sumo Pontífice se quedó en silencio tras responder su duda, y Xenia tuvo la impresión de que, en cierta forma, estaba estudiándola; cambiando el punto de vista, concibió el mutismo del hombre como un reto.

 _¿Te atreverías a insinuar que quieres formar parte de la élite dorada, cuando lo que el Patriarca preguntó fue si estabas dispuesta a ser una Amazona de Plata?_

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, meditando.

 _El que no arriesga no gana._

Pensó la sensación de familiaridad, en las raíces que creía haber perdido.

―Quiero proteger a la diosa Athena como Amazona de Géminis. Quiero defender la tercera Casa.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Tabatha sobre ella, pero la ignoró. Los segundos siguientes fueron los más agónicos de toda su vida... y eso ya era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que año tras año se había dormido sin saber si al día siguiente conseguiría siquiera una galleta para su hermana. Cuando dormía, claro.

Y sin embargo, incluso cuando el silencio era aplastante y la tensión habría podido ser percibida desde kilómetros de distancia, no se echó atrás. La parte racional le decía que era una estupidez reclamar algo así a la máxima autoridad a nombre de la diosa de la inteligencia, la estrategia y la sabiduría, pero el impulso había sido más fuerte que ella. Sabía que debía parecer una estupidez y no habría querido explicárselo a otra persona ni en un millón de años, pero sentía que su lugar estaba allí abajo, en el tercer templo. La sensación de familiaridad no la había abandonado conforme pasaban por las otras Casas, y seguía allí, anidando en su pecho y brindándole una calidez tan real que se había permitido dejar de lado la lógica con tal de no perderla.

Aún cuando el rostro del Sumo Pontífice se encontraba oculto en las sombras, le pareció ver la más leve de las sonrisas.

―Entrenarás aún más duro de lo que puedas, encontrarás tu límite y lo obligarás a ir más lejos. Aprenderás a extraer energía de tu constelación y a absorber todo lo que el Universo tenga para brindarte. ―Xenia no daba crédito a lo que oía―. Si al final del entrenamiento la armadura te elige, entonces serás la guardiana de la Casa de Géminis.

La joven parpadeó. No entendía cómo... ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo...? ¿Por qué no...?

Meneó la cabeza levemente, incrédula, sintiendo que las comisuras de su boca tiraban hacia arriba. Lo había hecho. Realmente estaba pasando; el Patriarca le había dado una oportunidad. El sólo pensar en ocupar el tercer templo, en defenderlo, en vivir allí, era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza. ¿Podría acostumbrarse a eso? ¿A reconocerlo como su hogar, tal como lo había hecho con ella?

No, no era su hogar. Eso que había sentido era algo incluso más poderoso y antiguo que eso: era su sangre, eran sus raíces. De alguna forma, lo sabía. Y de algún modo, averiguaría el origen de esa sensación. Pero para eso...

―Lo haré ―replicó, agachando la cabeza nuevamente, a modo de reverencia―. Gracias ―añadió, notando que un leve temblor se había colado en su voz y odiándose por ello.

El Sumo Pontífice asintió en silencio, pero no respondió y Xenia comprendió la indirecta: era momento de irse. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando su hermana habló:

―También quiero ocupar la Casa de Géminis.

...

Tres meses más tarde, Xenia seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Le resultaba imposible no sentirse traicionada... sobre todo cuando su maestro le dijo que no tenía futuro como Amazona de Géminis, y que debía abandonar el entrenamiento para formar parte de la élite dorada. Le habló sobre la tradición: por lo general, el caballero o la amazona de ese signo tenía un gemelo. Pero, por más que fuera así, sólo uno podía ocupar el lugar de guardián de la tercera Casa... y esa, según él, no era ella. Antes de marcharse, pudo ver la sonrisita de suficiencia de Tabatha.

Le habían ordenado que bajara al Coliseo y continuara su entrenamiento con las Amazonas de Plata, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se sentía traicionada, derrotada y superada. Su orgullo estaba hecho pedazos.

Siguiendo un impulso, decidió ir a hablar con el Patriarca. Él la había aceptado en primer lugar, y merecía saber de su propia palabra que había fracasado, que había desaprovechado la oportunidad que le había dado. Cáncer, Leo. Ninguno de sus guardianes le impidió pasar por sus Casas y tampoco lo hizo el guardián de Virgo; en cambio, ella misma fue quien se detuvo. No lo hizo por ninguna razón lógica, sino porque una sensación de déjà vu la golpeó con la fuerza de una ola.

Era casi el mismo sentimiento de tres meses atrás, cuando pisó la Casa de Géminis por primera vez. Pero había una diferencia: mientras que en el tercer templo encontró su familia, la Casa de Virgo era como... como un hogar.

Mientras estaba parada allí, en la entrada, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo, un hombre joven se le acercó. Iba vestido de forma sencilla, con una leve influencia hindú, y el cabello verde oscuro ondeaba tras él. Sus ojos, también verdes, eran infinitamente amables cuando la miró.

― Tú eres Xenia, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con voz suave, y ella asintió―. ¿Qué haces fuera de Géminis?

La joven tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

―Es que... Mi maestro no... ―Suspiró. Desvió la mirada. Desvió el tema―. ¿Quién eres?

Él sonrió con dulzura.

―Mi nombre es Shun. Soy el guardián de la Casa de Virgo. Y él ―añadió, posando la mano derecha en la cabeza de un niño en el que Xenia no había reparado― es Dharma, mi sucesor.

El niño, que había estado manteniendo los ojos cerrados, los abrió al escuchar su nombre. La geminiana contuvo la respiración cuando un par de ojos ―uno azul y uno verde― la estudiaron, acentuando la sensación que ya había detectado antes. Le hubiera gustado ignorarlo, pero no podía.

¿De qué le servía la lógica cuando, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía en casa con sólo poner un pie en un lugar?


	7. 7

**Capítulo VI**

...Y allí estaba su hogar, frente a ella.

Xenia bajó la guardia, y sin siquiera pedirlo, su lado oscuro se hundió sin dejar rastros. Vio mechones azules bailar frente a sus ojos. Aún arrodillada, observó a Dharma caminar en dirección a ella, y por alguna razón, lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en lo mucho que había crecido en su ausencia. Cuando se marchó, su mejor amigo acababa de celebrar sus catorce años. Lo cual, si no estaba tan mareada como se sentía, significaba que en ese momento ya tenía diecinueve. Estaba segura de que si se ponía de pie la superaría en altura, al menos por una cabeza... y cuando recibió orden de partir, él a duras penas le llegaba a la altura del hombro. El cabello dorado parecía aún más lacio que antes, y ciertamente más largo, pues le rozaba la articulación de la rodilla. Espalda y hombros anchos, rasgos adultos, seriedad en su rostro; había abandonado a un niño y ahora encontraba un hombre. Pensarlo le provocó un sordo dolor en el pecho y le revolvió el estómago.

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Cuando llegó al Santuario sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían, pero nunca habría imaginado que sería en esas circunstancias. Dharma se detuvo junto a Deyanira y posó una mano sobre la hombrera de su armadura, en un gesto casi paternal. Xenia sintió una punzada de celos; ¿qué era la Amazona de Leo de su amigo? Sabía que no estaba en pocisión de reclamar nada, pero tampoco había sido su culpa el tener que irse por tanto tiempo. ¿Acaso Dharma había cubierto el lugar que ella había dejado con... ella?

―Deyanira. ―El Caballero de Virgo giró levemente su rostro hacia la más joven, manteniendo una expresión neutral y, por supuesto, los ojos cerrados―. ¿Estás bien?

La aludida suspiró inaudiblemente y asintió con la cabeza.

―Pero, Dharma... Ella... ―presionó los labios juntos, sin saber cómo explicarlo―. Ella no...

―Pude notarlo.

La Amazona de Leo miró los párpados nacarados de su compañero con intensidad durante unos segundos, buscando hacerle entender lo que había ocurrido sin palabras. Difícilmente lo habría admitido, pero lo cierto es que tenía miedo. No a morir, ni a ser herida; no tenía nada que ver con ella misma. Era más bien un terror visceral lo que le provocaba la situación, sobre todo si se detenía un minuto a meditar en cómo sería... Cómo sería...

Y al ver la forma en la que ambos santos se comunicaban casi sin palabras, Xenia comprendió que ellos dos guardaban un secreto. No habría sabido explicar cómo llegó a esa conclusión, pero allí estaba: podía percibir la tensión en la guardiana de la Casa de Leo, como si no quisiera hablar más de la cuenta, y notó que el virginiano buscaba tranquilizarla con su silencio.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo con ella?

Día tras día, noche tras noche. Desde que se ocultaba el sol hasta que amanecía; horas y horas de oscuridad en las que él solía acompañarla sin pronunciar sonido alguno, a medida que Xenia perdía progresivamente la primera de sus batallas contra sí misma. ¿O era otra la que la atormentaba? ¿Era otra la que minutos antes había tomado el control, o sólo una terrible versión de la misma persona? Y sin embargo, jamás había perdido la cordura de esa manera..., no frente a él.

―Dharma... ―murmuró la Amazona de Géminis con voz queda, notando que sonaba quebradiza como el cristal.

Estaba desarmada. Completamente expuesta y vulnerable. El aludido giró el rostro hacia ella, sin romper aquella máscara de tranquilidad neutral que, evidentemente, había perfeccionado en los últimos cinco años. No recordaba que fuera tan perfecta... ni tan distante. Estudió su rostro minuciosamente con la intención de que notara su mirada, de provocar una mínima reacción. Finos mechones de oro rozaban sus pómulos; debajo de la nariz, los labios delgados estaban sellados; y entre los vagos trazos dorados que eran sus cejas, el puntito que indicaba su procedencia, el tilak que ella conocía tan bien. Pese a sentir el escrutinio, Dharma no abrió los ojos. Se limitó a quedarse quieto, relajado, a la espera de que la recién llegada hiciera el primer movimiento.

―Dharma, por favor ―suplicó en un susurro ronco. Sólo quería una reacción, aunque sea de rechazo; sentía que le dolería menos que la indiferencia que veía en ese momento―. Dharma.

El santo de Virgo frunció muy levemente el ceño.

― ¿Xenia? ―preguntó.

Y aunque su voz tampoco denotaba emoción alguna, para la geminiana fue suficiente.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y desbordaron, rodando por sus mejillas; primero dos, luego tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta que ya no pudo contarlas. Silenciosas, le emborronaban la visión al punto que sólo veía manchas difusas de colores mezclándose entre sí, pero hizo caso omiso y, a riesgo de darse de bruces contra el suelo, se puso de pie con dificultad y avanzó como pudo, a tropezones, hasta donde se encontraba Dharma. Él dejó caer la mano que había posado sobre el hombro de Deyanira, pero no hizo ningún ademán que le indicara a Xenia que quería acercarse a ella. Era, sin embargo, demasiado tarde para echarse atrás; y pese a que antes solía poder leer al virginiano incluso cuando ponía esa máscara de neutralidad, en ese momento le parecía imposible lograrlo. No sabía qué esperar y prefería arriesgarse a quedarse con la duda, pues esta última se le antojaba mil veces peor. Sobre todo después de tantos años fuera de casa, donde lo único que tenía en claro era que nada era totalmente cierto.

Dio una última zancada para salvar el espacio que la separaba de su mejor amigo ―a fin de cuentas, al menos unilateralmente seguía siéndolo― y prácticamente se lanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos y pegando su frente al peto de la armadura de Virgo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un pequeño mechón de cabello dorado cerca de su mejilla y, sin poder contenerse, rompió a llorar. No lo había hecho ni una sola vez en los últimos cinco años y ahora lo resentía. Y es que había pocas cosas que podían quebrarla; pero volver a su hogar, incluso antes de saber si seguía siendo bienvenida... era una de esas cosas.

Durante unos segundos, Dharma se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Era algo que no había esperado y, por tanto, lo había descolocado momentáneamente. Percibió la mirada alarmada de Deyanira sobre él, algo que sólo lo desconcertó más. Si bien era cierto que había percibido un cosmos turbio al descender desde Acuario hasta Leo y de alguna forma había reconocido esa turbación, no estaba preparado para eso. Había penetrado en el quinto templo dispuesto a proteger a la guardiana de éste, pero al final... Al final, Xenia se aferraba a él como si en ello le fuera la vida. En cierto modo así era; pero, como es lógico, él no podía saberlo. Ignoraba qué había sido de su vida en el tiempo que estuvo ausente.

Tomó los brazos de la geminiana con ambas manos y la obligó a desenroscarlos de su cuello para luego apartarla un poco, con firmeza. Ella intentó volver a acercarse pero él, impertérrito, no se lo permitió. Finalmente, derrotada, alzó el mentón para taladrar aquellos párpados sellados con sus esmeraldas, excesivamente brillantes a causa de las lágrimas.

―Al menos mírame, Dharma ―cuestionó, sintiendo que el nudo que ella conocía tan bien había vuelto a formarse en su garganta, dificultándole tragar―. Abre los ojos y déjame pedirte perdón... ―En ese punto, su voz se quebró de tal forma que Deyanira presionó los labios juntos; la tristeza que teñía cada una de sus palabras le provocó un vacío en el estómago―. Dharma.

El Caballero de Virgo parecía examinarla a través de los párpados. No obstante, en ningún momento su expresión mutó en alguna emoción reconocible. Ni siquiera en una gélida; simplemente, transmitía calma.

―Xenia de Géminis ―habló él, inclinando ligeramente el rostro hacia un lado―. Resulta que después de todo no has muerto; me alegra saber que la orden dorada está completa. No sé a qué te referías con respecto a pedir perdón, pero estás algo sobrepasada; deberías descansar. ―Xenia lo miraba sin comprender, pero su confusión fue aún mayor cuando lo oyó decir―: Es un gusto conocerte.

...

En tanto, Kairos de Acuario atravesaba la Casa de Sagitario. Había perdido un tiempo valiosísimo en la Casa de Capricornio discutiendo con Aitor sobre si debería acompañarla al templo de Leo o no, pues él también había sentido el cosmos de Deyanira y, pese a que no solía ser muy demostrativo, la Amazona de Acuario podía ver que estaba preocupado. Tal vez era su sexto sentido, o que conocía tan bien el arte de esconder emociones que era capaz de detectarlas a kilómetros de distancia. De un modo u otro, lo que importaba era que se había dado cuenta y por esa misma razón, no quería permitirle que la acompañara. No sabia muy bien por qué, no tenía una razón lógica para impedírselo; pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Algo le decía que, además del posible enfrentamiento contra la Amazona de Géminis, existía otra variable: una que no habían previsto.

Mientras atravesaba la Casa de Sagitario a toda velocidad, saludando a Phoebe por encima del hombro, pensó que realmente no estaba muy segura de cómo había logrado que el testarudo Caballero de Capricornio no abandonara su templo. _Talento natural para imponerse_ , se dijo en tono de broma, burlándose de sí misma.

La Casa de Escorpio se encontraba vacía. Recordó entonces que Trevas se había quedado en Acuario, luego de su pequeña «discusión». Al recrearla no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; la mirada que le había dirigido el escorpión antes de que ella le diera la espalda se le había grabado a fuego en el interior de los párpados. Había visto resignación y enfado, pero sobre todo, dolor. Ciertamente prefería que estuviera enojado con ella al punto de querer hacerle la vida imposible antes que verlo sufrir de esa manera... aunque hubiera sido sólo por un momento.

Meneó la cabeza mientras abandonaba la octava Casa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Trevas _solía_ hacerle la vida imposible y ella detestaba cada segundo. Aunque eso, claro, no implicaba que quisiera verlo sufrir.

A fin de cuentas, lo que le había dicho era verdad: no se arrepentía de haberle salvado la vida. Lo que sí lamentaba era haber hecho esa estúpida promesa. Definitivamente había sido muy blanda aquella vez; pese a que el gesto de invitarla a pasear fuera del Santuario para agradecerle le había agradado, una vez que pudo pensar y analizar todo desde un punto de vista objetivo, todo el asunto le pareció inútil. Por eso la irritaba que Trevas insistiera tanto con el tema; tal como dijo, no le debía nada. Más bien era al revés.

En Libra, Argia la dejó pasar sin mayores complicaciones. Kairos le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y continuó bajando. Al ver que Dharma no estaba en la Casa de Virgo aceleró el paso; algo definitivamente no iba bien.

Irrumpió en la Casa de Leo con paso firme y portando su armadura, con el casco bajo el brazo. Iba dispuesta a reducir a hielo pulverizado a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a Dharma o Deyanira, pero lo que vio hizo que se detuviera en seco.

La Amazona de Leo se encontraba al lado del Caballero de Virgo, quien tenía el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo. A sus pies, arrodillada, una joven que Kairos no reconoció y que portaba la armadura de Géminis miraba fijamente al hindú.

Y es que Xenia había vuelto a preguntar a qué se refería Dharma con eso de "mucho gusto en conocerte", pero él no supo responderle. Sin embargo, un oscuro presentimiento nacía desde el fondo de su mente, revolviéndole el estómago y acelerándole el corazón.

―Dharma ―volvió a intentar, apretando las manos en puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba―. Creí que estarías furioso por haber... por haberte dejado... por... ―tragó saliva, sintiéndose francamente mal―. Lo siento.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño.

―Xenia de Géminis, no sé por qué pides perdón. Fue un error del Patriarca haber dado información errónea sobre tu muerte...

― ¡Deja de llamarme así, Dharma! ―exclamó, comenzando a desesperarse―. ¡Deja de agregar mi Casa como si fuéramos perfectos desconocidos!

―Es que lo somos ―replicó él, con esa expresión neutral que Xenia tanto detestaba―. Creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona.

Y la Amazona de Géminis no daba crédito a lo que oía. Pero, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Cómo que eran perfectos desconocidos? ¿Confundirlo con otra persona? Como si pudiera hacerlo; lo conocía tan bien que podría dibujarlo dormida. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Era ese su castigo por haberlo dejado? ¿Era una especie de engaño retorcido, a modo de venganza?

―Dharma, lo siento... ―repitió por enésima vez, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le pinchaban en la parte posterior de los ojos―. Aceptaré que no quieras verme nunca más, que jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra... Pero no me mientas. No hagas como si... Como si... ―inspiró temblorosamente―. Mírame a los ojos y dímelo. Pero no me hagas esto... por favor.

Dharma meneó ligeramente la cabeza, y Kairos pudo ver que él no estaba mintiendo, como la recién llegada creía; estaba segura de que él realmente no la conocía. Decía la verdad.

―Xenia, no estoy mintiendo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―indagó.

― ¿Venganza, tal vez? ―murmuró su interlocutora, pero su voz se perdió en el aire―. Dharma... de Virgo ―dijo, y sintió un dolor similar a un puñal en el corazón―. Abre los ojos. Sé que no eres como los anteriores Caballeros de Virgo, puedes hacerlo sin destruir todo a tu alrededor. Ábrelos... por favor.

Para sorpresa de la Amazona de Acuario, su compañero obedeció. Estaba pasando algo raro allí, y no lograba entender qué era.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Xenia de Géminis? ―preguntó el santo con voz suave―. ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

Y era era la prueba final.

Xenia pudo verse reflejada en esos ojos que conocía como a la palma de su mano. El derecho, azul intenso; el izquierdo, verde oscuro, con una medialuna dorada. Ambos enmarcados por largas pestañas de oro. Tan familiares... Cinco años atrás, tan cálidos.

Pero en ese momento, eran sólo un par de espejos en miniatura. Por más que la buscó, no logró divisar la chispa de reconocimiento que solía iluminar la mirada de su amigo cuando la veía. Eran espejos que sólo reflejaban; no entregaban nada a cambio, salvo calma y paz.

Tan distintos...

Tan desgarrador.

Por alguna razón, Dharma no la reconocía. Quiso creer que era sólo un juego; que era una venganza; que era su forma de hacerle saber cuánto la odiaba por haberlo abandonado de esa forma. Todo eso habría sido cien veces mejor que lo que realmente estaba pasando. La razón, no la entendía.

Y lo que es peor, no tenía fuerzas para buscarla.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ―preguntó Xenia, comenzando a hablar sin ser muy consciente de ello. Sentía que todo iba perdiendo sentido poco a poco. Los colores se opacaban, los ruidos perdían sonoridad, el sabor de sus lágrimas en la garganta desaparecía―. Yo tenía doce años y mi hermana acababa de quedar seleccionada para continuar su entrenamiento como Amazona de Géminis. Jamás me había sentido tan desolada, tan traicionada, tan decepcionada de mí misma. Pensé en hablar con el Patriarca, pero cuando pasé por la Casa de Virgo, sentí un tirón tan fuerte que no pude irme de allí. ―Perdiendo sensibilidad...― Shun aún era el Caballero de Virgo, y tú estabas prendido a su pierna como si tuvieras miedo de caerte en cualquier momento. Cuando dijo tu nombre abriste los ojos y puedo jurar que en ese momento me sentí reconocida. Transmitías paz, pero también una firmeza que nunca había visto. Eras un niño; tenías apenas unos ocho años. Pero cuando pisé la Casa de Virgo sentí que había encontrado mi hogar, y tú... Tú reforzaste esa sensación. ―Dharma se limitó a observarla, incapaz de cerrar los ojos―. Me vi reflejada en ti. Y cuando Shun insistió en que me quedara a entrenar contigo y yo no entendía cómo relajar mi mente, recuerdo que frunciste el ceño y me dijiste: "Eres Géminis." ―Ya no veía nada en absoluto―. Como si pudieras verlo y eso explicara todo. Y al final... al final tenías razón. ―Alzó el mentón hacia donde creía que estaba él, no muy segura; su visión se había teñido de negro―. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Silencio.

Pesado y lúgubre silencio.

Ni Kairos, ni Deyanira, ni Dharma supieron cómo contestar a eso. Y la respuesta era más que evidente.

No. No lo recordaba.

No _la_ recordaba.

Primero una grieta. Luego dos. Se ensanchaban y ramificaban, hasta que con un crujido aterrador y que sólo pudo oír Xenia, la represa que contenía todos sus sentidos se rompió. El dolor más profundo y lacerante la golpeó desde adentro con una fuerza aplastante, demoledora. Apoyó las manos en puños delante de sus rodillas y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, desgarró su garganta en un grito que profesaba la mayor de las agonías. La armadura la abandonó un segundo antes de que su cosmos se elevara con escalofriante rapidez y estallara, derrumbando la Casa de Leo en un instante y tragándose a Xenia de Géminis en un remolino de fuego y oro.


	8. 8

**Capítulo VII**

Durante un segundo que se le antojó eterno, todo se paralizó y quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios.

― ¡KHAN!

Al oír la voz del santo de Virgo elevarse cerca de ella, finalmente reaccionó. Vio a Deyanira a su lado, y siguiendo un impulso, tiró del brazo de la joven para atraerla hacia sí y cubrirla con su cuerpo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Dharma se encontraba levitando en la posición de Lotos uno o dos metros por delante de ellas; era consciente de que la Casa de Leo había comenzado a derrumbarse y no sabía si el campo de energía sería suficiente para protegerse de los escombros y, sobre todo, del cosmos de Xenia de Géminis, que seguía creciendo. De modo que, aumentando el propio, creó una cúpula de hielo a su alrededor.

―Kairos... ―Deyanira no se había movido ni un centímetro, lo cual le hizo pensar que había quedado lo suficientemente descolocada como para aceptar su protección―. Dharma está ahí fuera...

La Amazona de Acuario lo sabía, y se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber dejado a Dharma desprotegido. De cualquier forma, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Conocía al Caballero de Virgo y confiaba en que él pudiera cuidar de sí mismo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. El cosmos de la Amazona de Géminis se había, literalmente, incendiado; una impresionante columna de fuego ocupaba el lugar en el que la joven había estado arrodillada segundos antes. Y seguía creciendo, hacia delante y hacia arriba, provocando que la Casa de Leo se desmoronara.

Kairos apretó sus manos en puños. Las llamas se acercaban a Dharma, imperturbables, lamiendo el suelo de mármol. Estaba por abandonar el refugio de hielo que ella misma había levantado cuando ese detalle le hizo fruncir el ceño: el mármol, ninguna roca era inflamable.

Lo cual, por supuesto, sólo indicaba una cosa: ese fuego no era normal.

El pánico...

― ¡Dharma! ―Quebró el hielo, abrió un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por él, como para salir del refugio improvisado―. ¡Dharma, sal de ahí!

Los cabellos rubios se agitaban a sus espaldas, iluminados por las llamas. Hebras de oro rojo que danzaban frente al fuego, impasibles; y él mismo, levitando en su eterna posición de Lotos, con su armadura reluciendo y el porte de alguien que sabe cuán poderoso es. De alguien que no le teme a nada.

El hombre más cercano a Dios.

No fue hasta ese momento que Kairos lo entendió. Después de tantos años a su lado, finalmente comprendía el título que su amigo ostentaba, el que mantenía en alto cada vez que vestía la armadura de Virgo. Ese que, sabía, era prácticamente hereditario. Si no es que lo era por completo.

Dharma podría hacerle frente a lo que fuera... y era eso lo que precisamente asustaba a la Amazona de Acuario.

― ¡Dharma! ―El llamado, sin respuesta. La imperturbabilidad divina―. ¡Dharma, retrocede! ¡No sabemos qué clase de...! ―Una lengua de fuego se abalanzó sobre el santo de Virgo, quien no retrocedió; por el contrario, su cosmos se elevó con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe vencedor―. ¡Dharma!

Kairos no estaba segura de si su amigo era valiente, si poseía la verdad absoluta del universo o si era un idiota. Probablemente una mezcla de las tres cosas, decidió, acercándose a él a zancadas. Al llegar a su lado entrecerró los ojos para verlo a través del resplandor que proyectaba su cosmos. El contorno de su perfil, borroso por la cegadora luz, era afilado pero simétrico; sus labios permanecían juntos, sus párpados, sellados. El leve fruncimiento de cejas era el único indicio de concentración visible.

Una segunda lengua de fuego se separó de la columna frente a ellos, serpenteando en el aire como una víbora y golpeando el campo de energía que el Caballero de Virgo había forjado a su alrededor. En respuesta al ataque hizo aumentar su cosmos aún más, provocando una mueca en su compañera. ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar?

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Dharma esbozó la más mínima de las sonrisas. Si no lo conociera y fueran enemigos, y él hiciera lo mismo en un enfrentamiento, a Kairos probablemente le habría dado un escalofrío. Y es que, lejos de ser un gesto que inspirara calidez o confianza, le daba más bien la apariencia de un ángel vengador... o de un dios sádico. Al tiempo que llegaba a esa conclusión, su amigo reforzó el escudo de energía en el preciso instante en el que un tercer brazo de fuego se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Casi por inercia y ciertamente sin pensarlo, la Amazona de Acuario manipuló los átomos con rapidez, enfriando el aire unos cuantos grados.

―Kairos, acabas de congelarme las botas.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero ignoró olímpicamente el comentario. Le lanzó una mirada gélida a Deyanira, que, al igual que ella, había abandonado la cúpula de hielo para acercarse a Dharma. Sin darse cuenta o quizás devolviéndole la jugada, la Amazona de Leo no le prestó atención y miró a su alrededor; estaban rodeados de fuego.

―Juro que no lo entiendo ―susurró la más joven, encendiendo su cosmos.

Kairos vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que Dharma alzaba ligeramente el mentón. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese gesto significaba que...

―DHARMA, ¡NO TE...!

...pensaba asumir la situación por completo, y solo.

Una ráfaga de viento le echó los cabellos turquesa hacia atrás, despejando el rostro y obligándola a cerrar los ojos, la boca. Contuvo la respiración al sentir que su cuerpo era absorbido por una energía pacífica pero poderosa, una que era gentil pero que no daba lugar a réplica. Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero se le antojaron eternos; le gustaba mantener los pies sobre la tierra. En el sentido literal.

Sus pies golpearon contra el suelo de mármol, y luego lo hicieron sus rodillas. Extendió los brazos para evitar que lo próximo en tocar tierra firme fuera su cabeza, y lo logró. Poniéndose de pie, vio que a unos cuantos metros a su derecha yacía Deyanira, quien evidentemente había caído de espaldas. La oyó refunfuñar mientras luchaba por recuperar la posición vertical.

―Cuánta elegancia.

―No estoy de humor, Dakini ―replicó Kairos, cortante.

―No es novedad.

La Amazona de Aries se despegó de la columna en la que había estado recargada y se acercó a la guardiana del onceavo templo. No llevaba puesta su armadura, sino una blusa holgada color verde claro y unos pantalones claros, algo anchos. El cabello de un blanco impoluto, eternamente recogido hacia arriba y sujeto por una cinta de oro le recordaba a Kairos muchas cosas. A su madre, por ejemplo.

Ojos violetas que la observaron, serenos.

― ¿Por qué nos trajiste a tu templo? ―indagó la acuariana frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡Porque Dharma es un...!

― ¿Buen amigo? ―completó Dakini, atravesando a la Amazona de Leo con la mirada. La joven no se dejó amedrentar; levantó la barbilla, testaruda―. Eso pensé.

― ¿Por qué no vino él también? ―preguntó Kairos, ignorando el arranque de Deyanira―. La Casa de Leo ya no tiene ninguna posible salvación...

La Amazona de Aries, entonces, sonrió.

― ¿Crees que Dharma arriesgaría su vida por una construcción? ―cuestionó―. Él no se quedó para salvar el templo; se quedó para intentar llegar hasta Xenia de Géminis.

El problema era que ya no había nada a lo que llegar.

Eso fue lo que descubrió Dharma de Virgo cuando, tras ver que tanto Kairos como Deyanira eran teletransportadas a un lugar seguro, liberó casi todo su poder para despejar el fuego demoníaco, para crear un sendero a través de las llamas hacia el corazón de la columna. Sin embargo, en el centro no había nada... Nada que salvar, al menos.

Se arrodilló al llegar junto al cuerpo inerte de la Amazona de Géminis. Un hondo pesar le trastocaba los nervios, y una duda revoloteaba en su mente: ¿qué era, exactamente, lo que había hecho aquella joven? Era sabido que el último ataque de cualquier caballero consistía en hacer explotar su cosmos, pero la energía que se desataba en ese caso era tan potente, tan arrolladora, que consumía el cuerpo hasta dejar sólo las cenizas. Entonces, ¿por qué ella había salido intacta?

No, no estaba intacta. Visiblemente, quizás, pero emocionalmente había sido destruida. Pudo ver el infinito dolor en sus ojos antes de que todo estallara, el sentimiento de pérdida arraigado en sus irises.

Casi con ternura, apartó un par de mechones azules del rostro de la geminiana. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, ni por qué lo hacía; sólo siguiendo un impulso.

Pasó un brazo bajo su espalda y el otro bajo sus rodillas, y la alzó con delicadeza. La cabeza de la joven cayó hacia atrás, derramándose su larga cabellera en el aire. Sin forma, sin vida.

Justo como ella.

Manteniendo el camino despejado, el Caballero de Virgo caminó hacia la salida de la Casa de Leo, enviando un mensaje a la Amazona de Aries. Dakini le respondió que no se preocupara; al salir del templo, ella estaba esperándolo.

―Murió ―dijo Dharma, simplemente.

Aunque no hacía falta que lo aclarara.

El cuerpo de Xenia estaba frío pese a haber sido rescatado del corazón de una columna de fuego; los labios entreabiertos, los ojos mirando a un punto muerto. La ariana le hizo un gesto a Dharma, quien se puso en cuclillas a su lado y dejó el cadáver de la Amazona de Géminis en el suelo, con tranquilidad y delicadeza. Se entretuvo quitando, una vez más, los mechones azules y las hebras rebeldes del rostro, despejándolo. Alzó una mano y bajó los párpados inertes.

―No tiene caso, no ve ―comentó Dakini, aunque ella habría hecho lo mismo. Frunció levemente el ceño, tratando de leer a su compañero―. ¿Qué ocurrió allí dentro?

El santo de Virgo se enderezó y se puso de pie, girando la cabeza en dirección a la Casa de Leo. Parecía que el incendio se había apagado.

―Xenia de Géminis colapsó e hizo estallar su cosmos ―respondió―. Lo que no me explico es cómo nació el fuego.

Dakini volvió a mirar el rostro sin vida de la guardiana de la tercera Casa, meditando en esas palabras. Le habría gustado saber más; cómo comenzó, cómo creció, cómo se abrió paso a través de las llamas para rescatar el cuerpo. Y, sobre todo, sentía que el quid de la cuestión estaba en ese colapso del que Dharma hablaba: ¿qué lo había provocado? Consideró la posibilidad de preguntarlo, pero notó cierta turbación en el cosmos de su compañero. Pese a que su expresión se mantenía neutra, aquello lo había afectado más de lo que aparentaba. Lo que no sabía ―otra cosa más para agregar a su lista de cosas que ignoraba― era hasta qué punto aquello le era indiferente.

―Habla con el Patriarca ―sugirió, aún arrodillada al lado del cuerpo―. Explícale lo que ocurrió; tal vez pueda ayudarte con tus dudas.

Y eso era, justamente, lo que Dharma más ansiaba en ese momento. Asintió solemnemente, pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre el rosario enredado en su brazo derecho, y antes de irse, indicó:

―No podemos cremarla, ya he visto que el fuego no le hace ni un rasguño. Deberíamos enterrarla en el cementerio.

―Me encargaré de tener todo listo ―aseguró―. Dame una hora y avísale al Patriarca para que convoque a los demás.

―Gracias.

Se fue antes de darle tiempo a replicar, dejando a Dakini totalmente descolocada. ¿Dharma de Virgo le había dicho _gracias_? Meneó la cabeza. Algo, definitivamente, no estaba bien con él.

…

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Deyanira posó su pequeña mano derecha en el brazo de su amigo, preocupada―. ¿Dharma?

Él sonrió levemente y ladeó la cabeza, provocando que el flequillo de oro le rozara los pómulos. La Amazona de Leo había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había visto ese mismo gesto. Era como si dijera _¿ves algo fuera de lugar?_ Una expresión divertida, algo burlona; no era la primera vez, ni sería la última, en la que Deyanira se preguntaba si así se veía Dharma cuando era niño.

― ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ―rebatió, arqueando una ceja y sin deshacer la sonrisa―. ¿Sucede algo, Deyanira?

―No me tomes por idiota ―refunfuñó ella, dejando caer el brazo y frunciendo el ceño; el Caballero de Virgo se encogió de hombros ligeramente, sin siquiera abrir los ojos―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en mi Casa?

―No veo por qué habría de repetir lo que ya relaté ―replicó. Deyanira captó el tono de voz: _punto final_ ―. Deberías ir con Kairos. Dakini y ella necesitarán ayuda para preparar el entierro y limpiar _tu_ Casa.

La guardiana del quinto templo hizo rechinar los dientes.

―Quiero saber qué pasó ―insistió―. Te conozco y puedo ver que no estás bien...

Dharma borró la sonrisa. No frunció el ceño, sino que volteó hacia ella con la inexpresividad más absoluta impresa en cada rasgo, en cada línea. No era difícil imaginar que, de haber abierto los ojos, la mirada sería lo suficientemente afilada como para traspasar el diamante.

―El estar bien o no es algo relativo, Deyanira. ―La voz calma, sin altibajos―. Nunca está todo bien, así como nunca está todo mal. Nada es completamente blanco o negro. Hay infinidad de grises en el medio.

―Dharma...

―Y siendo una guerrera de Athena, deberías saberlo ―completó, y la Amazona de Leo se sintió, por ridículo que pareciera, como una niña que es regañada por su padre. Tenía orgullo, sí, pero lo cierto es que él era una figura casi paternal. Ella era consciente de que no debía tratar de pasar las fronteras que él imponía, y lo había hecho―. No tienes de qué preocuparte; soy el hombre más cercano a Dios.

Y con eso lo había dicho todo.

Dharma de Virgo percibió la agitación del aire a su lado, oyó los pasos que se alejaban de él; Deyanira se había ido. Sin detenerse a pensar en ello y aparentemente imperturbable, siguió su camino hacia la Sala Patriarcal.

 _No tienes de qué preocuparte..._

La única que lo hacía, y aún así no lo demostraba, era Kairos de Acuario. Por otro lado, veía la insistencia de Deyanira como un mero capricho, como el deseo de ser útil. Tal vez la protegían demasiado. Sabía que la más joven quería demostrar su valía y, que él supiera, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ni siquiera aquel día, cuando los encontró a ambos en el onceavo templo. No había comprendido lo que ocurría, no realmente; sugirió una crisis del tipo que genera la ansiedad o la presión de ser un santo de oro, y ni Kairos ni él se lo rebatieron.

 _...soy el hombre más cercano a Dios._

Como si aquello fuera suficiente para dejar atrás al lado humano. No era así y él lo sabía; no obstante, parecía ser lo que opinaban los demás. No es que se quejara de su destino, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar preguntarse con sorna si era que actuaba bien o si, por el contrario, los demás eran ciegos. Se lo cuestionaba interiormente, con ineludible sarcasmo y arrolladora sinceridad, en esos momentos en los que el lado divino era superado por el mortal.

Alzó el mentón conforme subía las escalinatas que conducían a la Sala Patriarcal. El camino de rosas se apartó a su paso, pese a que la Casa de Piscis estaba, como había comprobado segundos antes, completamente vacía. Consideró el enviarle su agradecimiento a Alen mediante su cosmos, pero finalmente decidió que le daría las gracias en persona.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron.

―Adelante, Dharma de Virgo.

El santo de la sexta Casa penetró en el salón, dispuesto a dejar atrás todas sus dudas; de alguna forma, el Patriarca siempre lograba tener las respuestas que ni él mismo veía.

Aunque esa vez presentía que sería diferente.

Tal vez porque, pese a no conocerla, sentía que Xenia lo era.


	9. 9

**Capítulo VIII**

― ¿Qué te trae hasta mí, Caballero de Virgo? ―La voz del Patriarca resonó en la amplia sala, hizo eco en el mármol―. No es propio de ti abandonar tu templo.

Dharma se arrodilló ante el trono e inclinó la cabeza. Pese a haber pensado que tomar la sugerencia de Dakini era lo más acertado y lo único que podría aclararle el panorama, por decirlo de alguna forma, en ese momento no estaba tan seguro. No porque no confiara en el Sumo Pontífice o porque creyera que no tendría las respuestas que buscaba, sino porque tenía el leve presentimiento de que no debía mencionarle lo ocurrido. Era una especie de corazonada.

Frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Y desde cuándo él se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de cosas?

―Su Santidad ―habló, aún con la cabeza gacha, permitiendo que el flequillo ocultara parcialmente su expresión―, vengo de la Casa de Leo.

El sonido de tela sobre tela. El Patriarca entrelazó sus manos, imperturbable.

―Estoy al tanto del incendio, Dharma ―aclaró―. Y estoy seguro de que ya imaginabas que yo estaba al corriente. Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?

Los finos labios del guardián del sexto templo se presionaron entre sí, formando una línea recta y severa. ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntaba lo que quería saber? ¿Por qué no dejaba que aquel hombre aclarara sus dudas, como había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida? ¿Por qué, de pronto, sentía que no era lo correcto?

La imagen del rostro muerto de la Amazona de Géminis revoloteó en su mente, en el interior de sus párpados sellados.

Intuía que en ella estaba la respuesta. Y el hecho de que estuviera muerta, de que nunca podría averiguar la causa del dolor que vio grabado a fuego en sus ojos, de que tal vez jamás comprendería por qué ella clamaba por su reconocimiento... lo perturbaba, lo descolocaba. Al menos internamente, claro, porque él no tenía permitido demostrar emoción alguna. Sólo calma, paz, tranquilidad, imperturbabilidad. Capacidad para resolver lo irresolvible con el conocimiento que Buda le había transmitido.

Él era Virgo. Él cargaba con el legado de generación tras generación de caballeros que fueron llamados, una y otra vez, los más cercanos a Dios.

Él no tenía derecho a dudar.

Las cejas se relajaron, los labios volvieron a su posición natural. Dharma levantó su rostro, haciendo gala de la neutralidad que estaba acostumbrado a imprimir en sus facciones, y dirigió sus ojos cerrados hacia el hombre que, sentado en el trono, lo observaba con cierta curiosidad.

―Vine a hacerle saber que Kairos y Dakini tendrán todo listo para el entierro de la Amazona de Géminis, pronto ―respondió―. Si considera que los demás santos deban ser notificados o no, lo dejo a su criterio.

El Patriarca se limitó a asentir en silencio. Sabía que el Caballero de Virgo le ocultaba algo o, al menos, que no le había transmitido aquello que lo había llevado hasta allí. Porque el guardián del sexto templo jamás acudía a él... a menos que tuviera una duda que ni su maestro pudiera responderle. Sin embargo, decidió no presionarlo; temía que los lazos fueran más fuertes de lo que las estrellas le habían revelado.

― ¿Es todo?

Una pregunta sin presiones, pero que Dharma sintió como una acusación. Y, sin embargo:

―En efecto, su Santidad.

…

El entierro transcurrió sin contratiempos. Los once santos de oro se congregaron alrededor del ataúd de tosca madera, la mayoría sin conocer el rostro de quien descansaba en su interior, y elevaron su cosmos para despedir a su compañera de armas. Las armaduras resonaron, y la de Géminis, a un lado de la lápida de su antigua portadora, cobró vida y abandonó su forma tótem para plegarse dentro de su caja de Pandora... hasta que el próximo guardián de la tercera Casa la llamase. O, en su defecto, hasta que ella lo reconociera.

Una vez enterrado el cajón, el Patriarca encendió dos antorchas y las colocó a ambos lados de la placa de mármol que indicaba quién yacía allí. El fuego ardió. Las antorchas gemelas iluminaron la tierra reseca, incluso cuando todos se retiraron a sus respectivas Casas.

Y durante todo el tiempo que duró la ceremonia, Kairos no podía evitar notar que su compañero de Virgo lucía algo perdido. No es que notara algún tipo de vacío en su mirada ―básicamente, porque permanecía con los ojos cerrados―, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, su rostro estaba relajado y lucía imperturbable como siempre; su porte no había decaído; incluso su cosmos estaba tranquilo, sin rastro alguno de emoción. Sereno, como siempre.

No. Kairos había notado que algo no estaba bien por cómo jugueteaba, casi imperceptiblemente, con las cuentas de su rosario. Pasaba de un lado al otro las mismas, una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas eran? ¿Seis, siete? No era propio de él hacerlo y, por mínimo que fuera ese detalle, no había podido evitar fruncir el ceño.

― _¿Eres consciente del riesgo que implica que vuelvan a verse? ¡Te ordené que no le permitieras verla, que se lo impidieras a toda costa!_

― _Lo lamento, su Santidad. No volverá a..._

― _Ya es tarde para eso._

La sentencia...

Kairos estaba al tanto de lo que ocurriría si la técnica era revertida, deshecha o destruida. Sabía lo terrible que sería para su amigo recordar, y conocía las consecuencias de que lo hiciera. No le afectaría sólo a él, sino también a las generaciones futuras, y por ese motivo prefería callar y obedecer lo que el Sumo Pontífice le ordenara.

Y sin embargo, pese a todo, el dolor que había visto en las esmeraldas de la Amazona de Géminis la había conmovido... al punto en el que comenzaba a plantearse seriamente si lo mejor para todos era ocultar información.

Recordó, entonces, el mutismo en el que se había sumido el santo de Virgo al estar frente a la tumba de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga. Su muerte le había afectado más de lo que creía posible. Entonces, ¿qué era lo mejor? ¿Revelarle la verdad, a sabiendas de que era muy probable que se encerrara en sí mismo y se aislara en su templo para esquivar toda mano extendida dispuesto a ayudarlo? Porque Kairos sabía, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él jamás se quejaría de su destino, y que mantendría en alto el título del más cercano a Dios hasta el último segundo de su vida. Reprimiría el lado humano con tal de hacerle justicia a su título. Y ya suficientemente separado del resto de sus compañeros estaba en ese momento como para añadir el aliciente de Xenia. Lo mejor, decidió, sería continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tal como lo habían hecho a través de esos últimos cinco años.

Por más que le costara; era lo mejor.

 _Lo siento, Dharma._


	10. 10

**Capítulo 9**

Lanzó el puño derecho contra el rostro de su contrincante; al buscar defenderse del golpe ésta descuidó el abdomen, y la más joven aprovechó el deliz para elevar su rodilla izquierda hacia ese lugar. Sin embargo, no imprimió fuerza al movimiento; se limitó a quedarse en esa posición, apenas rozándola. Al notar que la otra no reaccionaba con la rapidez que el combate requería, bufó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para luego dejarse caer sobre una roca de tamaño considerable. Se quitó la venda que había anudado alrededor de su cabeza en un intento de privarse del sentido de la vista, y sin decir palabra alguna, procedió a enrollarla alrededor de su antebrazo.

Podría haberle dado un rodillazo que le habría arrebatado todo el aire de los pulmones y así ganar la práctica, pero ¿cuál era el punto de luchar contra una persona que no presta atención a lo que hace? De esa forma era fácil ganar, y ella, bajo ningún concepto, quería declararse vencedora en esas condiciones.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Dakini, aún de pie en el lugar donde habían estado luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, se quitó la venda y examinó a su compañera con ojos inquisitivos―. ¿Por qué abandonaste?

Argia de Libra resopló. Terminó de sujetar la tela a su muñeca y se adelantó hasta donde la Amazona de Aries la observaba para recoger la cinta que se le había caído durante el combate, ignorándola olímpicamente. Se recogió el cabello bordó en una desprolija coleta y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse cuando la mayor la retuvo, posando una mano en uno de sus hombros. Desganada, Argia volteó y la miró, cruzándose de brazos.

―No le estabas prestando atención a la lucha, Dakini ―dijo, claramente molesta―. No tiene sentido entrenar contigo, no en este momento al menos.

Dakini frunció el ceño, provocando que los puntitos lila que tenía tatuados en la frente se arrugaran de una forma que Argia encontró graciosa. Bajo ellos, los ojos violetas trataban de leer a su compañera.

―Sí, lo tiene ―refutó, y la Amazona de Libra detectó cierta irritación en su voz. Sin embargo, su mirada era clara, y Argia tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Vaya que se dispersaba con facilidad―. Sólo me distraje una vez.

―Hazlo en un combate real y te cuesta la vida.

―No me sermonees, Argia ―replicó, acentuando el ceño―. Y no compares. Tengo muy claro que esto no es un combate real, de otra forma, no me habría permit...

La más joven emitió un sonido mitad risa, mitad resoplido.

―Claro, distráete. Sólo estabas entrenando conmigo, a fin de cuentas. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, aunque sin malicia. Siempre le había costado permanecer enfadada con Dakini... o, más bien con la gente en general. Al final, ese tipo de situaciones solían terminar con ella yéndose del lugar y dejando que los demás siguieran sus vidas, aunque no sin exponer su punto de vista antes. Por eso fue que volteó y la saludó por encima del hombro, sin rencores, sin palabras hirientes, sin malas intenciones―. Que tengas un buen día.

No oyó que la Amazona de Aries se moviera para seguirla.

En realidad, siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía hasta qué punto le había molestado el que ella no le prestara atención al combate en sí. Tuvo que admitir que su actitud había tenido más que ver con el hecho de que, tal como le dijo, la estuviera ignorando a ella. Así de patético y egocéntrico como sonaba. Argia tenía muy en claro que era una persona llena de energía, y según su hermana, muchas veces ese entusiasmo era intimidante. Era consciente de que muchas veces el deseo de imponerse sobre los demás era más fuerte de lo que podía manejar, pero se debía, fundamentalmente, a que tenía un sentido de la justicia y el equilibrio del que otros carecían. Sentía que debía hacer ver y respetar su punto de vista porque era lo mejor para todos y, sí, a veces se le iba la mano. Ella daba su opinión, y cuando lo hacía, inevitablemente se relajaba. Con el tiempo había logrado controlar el impulso de obligar a los demás a obedecerla; se conformaba con exponer lo que pensaba y, más tarde, lanzar esos «te lo dije» que le sabían tan bien. Fuera cual fuera el resultado. ¿Le habían seguido la corriente y todo salió bien? _Te lo dije._ ¿Habían preferido ignorarla y todo terminó mal o, como mínimo, no tan bien como esperaban? _Te lo dije._ No se consideraba una persona vengativa, pero esa simple frase hacía maravillas en su amor propio. Porque, básicamente, pese a estar abierta a nuevas opiniones y formas de pensar, tenía un orgullo que debía tomarse en cuenta.

Se sonrió de medio lado conforme subía la ladera hacia la Casa de Aries. Esa vez no se habían tomado decisiones de ningún tipo, de modo que no habría ocasión para pronunciar «te lo dije» alguno; se había molestado con Dakini porque se sintió ignorada, lisa y llanamente. Meneó la cabeza, divertida. Jamás terminaría de comprenderse, pero eso era precisamente lo que hacía que siempre hallara al menos una excusa para reírse durante el día. Su orgullo no era válido cuando su rival era ella misma.

Por eso y sólo por eso, consideró la posibilidad de pasar por el primer templo más tarde, para hablar con Dakini y quizás, y sólo quizás, proponerle volver a entrenar al día siguiente... hasta que la vio en la entrada de la Casa de Aries. Recargada contra una de las columnas de mármol, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada serena; se limitaba a observar desde su puesto cómo Argia se acercaba a ella, en completo silencio y sin variar su expresión. O la falta de ella, en realidad, porque su rostro era una máscara de neutralidad.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó la Amazona de Libra luego de unos segundos, viendo que la otra no tenía intenciones de hablar. O de iniciar la conversación, como mínimo.

― ¿Acaso te lo estoy impidiendo?

Argia frunció el ceño. No, ciertamente no lo estaba haciendo, pero era cuestión de protocolo, ¿o no? ¿No se suponía que se debía pedir permiso? Y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su confusión no venía por ese lado. Le había sorprendido, más bien, el hecho de que estuviera enfrentándola sólo físicamente, sin hablar. No era su estilo.

― ¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? ―inquirió la más joven, ladeando la cabeza. Un mechón se escapó de la cinta que había usado para sujetarse el cabello y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Lo apartó resoplando, ligeramente molesta―. No, no me lo estás impidiendo, pero...

― ¿Pero qué? ―interrumpió Dakini, arqueando... bueno, no, no tenía cejas, pero Argia pudo ver el movimiento del músculo―. Puedes pasar, Argia de Libra.

Pero no lo hizo.

―No contestaste mi pregunta.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―replicó la tibetana, serena.

Exasperantemente serena.

Dakini vio, divertida, cómo el rostro de su compañera mutaba conforme iba procesando la situación. Sabía que la estaba descolocando. De hecho, lo hacía a propósito. Así como se percató de que Argia hacía un esfuerzo consciente para no reírse cuando discutían en la arena después del combate, se daba cuenta también de que en ese momento no sabía muy bien qué pensar con respecto a la actitud que estaba tomando. No sabía muy bien qué ganaba con todo eso, pero no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo. La Amazona de Libra puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño, y Dakini intuyó que no era la situación en sí lo que la perturbaba, sino que no supiera cómo reaccionar. Resultaba casi evidente: su compañera no tenía ni idea de qué lado de la balanza pesaba más.

― ¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? ―preguntó. La ariana esperaba notar irritación en su voz, pero en cambio, sólo encontró cierto enfado―. Y no me digas que no sabes de qué hablo. Si de mí dependiera pasaría por esta Casa y volvería más tarde, pero estás parada en la entrada como impidiéndomelo y, además, lo niegas. ―Dakini ladeó el rostro, pero no la interrumpió―. Habla de una buena vez. Qué, ¿estás molesta porque abandoné el combate? Pues lo lamento, pero yo no iba a entrenar con alguien que tiene la cabeza en las nubes y que ni siquiera presta una décima parte de su atención a lo que tiene delante de las narices.

La Amazona de Aries se limitó a observarla en silencio durante casi un minuto. Argia no se veía mortalmente enfadada, pero era más que simple molestia y ella lo sabía.

―O a _quien_ tiene delante delante de las narices, ¿cierto? ―preguntó con suavidad, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando Argia se cruzó de brazos, reforzando su postura pero sin negarlo―. Lo supuse. ―Se separó de la columna contra la cual estaba recargada y se hizo a un lado. Miró a la guardiana de la séptima Casa, ahora seria―. Pasa, Argia. No era mi intención hacerte perder tiempo... ni ahora, ni esta mañana. ―La aludida enarcó una ceja, olvidando momentáneamente que se suponía que estaba enojada, y Dakini puso los ojos en blanco―. Será lo más cercano a unas disculpas que me oigas pronunciar.

Supuso que debía permanecer, como mínimo, con una expresión neutral, pero no pudo evitarlo; lanzando una carcajada, relajó los brazos y se acercó a Dakini. Posando una mano en su hombro derecho, le sonrió como prueba de que no le guardaba rencor alguno. Buscaba inspirar confianza e incluso seguridad; después de todo, ella era así. Abierta, sincera, impetuosa pero, sobre todo, respetuosa con aquellos que se lo merecían.

El problema fue que Dakini no estaba preparada. Ni para la mirada brillante, ni para todo lo que ésta desencadenó en ella.

Sintió un tirón en el estómago y un golpe en el pecho. Las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, absurdamente acelerado, y sus músculos se tensaron imperceptiblemente. Se vio incapaz de alejar la mirada de los ojos de Argia, e incluso se recriminó por ello. Una pequeña parte de sí misma tenía ganas de patearse, porque sospechaba que se veía como hipnotizada. O, peor, como adolescente enamorada. Y sin embargo... no. No era eso.

Y desde el lío en su cabeza, se oyó a sí misma decir:

―Te conozco.

Tan simple y tan complejo como eso...

Y, en otro plano, Kairos llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Sentada sobre una columna derrumbada frente a su templo y con un libro abierto en el regazo, procuraba concentrarse en la lectura. Sin embargo, al terminar el capítulo se vio obligada a pasar la página y, en ese segundo de distracción en el cual alzó la vista casi por inercia, vio que dos de sus compañeros subían las escalinatas hacia ella. No le fue difícil reconocerlos: Trevas y Lievin. Arqueó levemente la ceja al notar que se daban codazos y parecían reír. Previendo que antes de la noche alguien sufriría una broma pesada, sopesó la opción de dejarlos pasar por Acuario sin mayores contratiempos contra la de congelarles alguna que otra extremidad para que la dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, pensó, lo que querían ellos era precisamente eso, provocar.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente al libro, maravillándose con las ilustraciones y pasando la punta de los dedos sobre la tinta. El papel era terriblemente delgado, fino, delicado. Los trazos de colores, menos brillantes por el paso del tiempo, se retorcían, unían y separaban en la página. Era hermoso y aterradoramente frágil. El olor a libro viejo, a humedad dulce y polvo, siempre le había parecido el perfume más maravilloso del mundo, y ese tomo en particular era sumamente especial para ella. Su más preciado tesoro material.

― ¡Pero si es la reina de los nieves! ―Kairos levantó la vista del libro, inexpresiva ante un Lievin que le sonreía ampliamente, acercándose a ella a grandes zancadas―. Kairos de Acuario, la osa polar del Santuario.

―Tus chistes cada vez son peores, ¿cierto? ―inquirió ella, sin moverse de su sitio.

El Caballero de Cáncer hizo un mohín.

―Tú no ayudas mucho con ese carácter, ¿sabes? ―le reprochó, y Kairos arqueó una ceja al oírle el tono de voz. Parecía un niño de cinco años―. Pinchas el ambiente. Lo arruinas. Lo enfrías ―explicó, abriendo y cerrando los puños, como si lanzara algún poder imaginario―. Lo...

―Entendido, Lievin ―lo cortó, con una mirada que dejaba en claro que no tenía ganas de bromear―. ¿Qué quieres?

Él resopló, contrariado, y enterró sus manos en los bolsillos del ancho pantalón oscuro.

―Trevas y yo... ―miró hacia atrás como para reafirmar lo que decía, pero el Caballero de Escorpio no estaba allí. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kairos no lo había visto con Lievin cuando éste se acercó al lugar donde leía. Volteando, le lanzó a la Amazona de Acuario una mirada imperiosa, como si ella fuera la responsable de que su compañero no estuviera allí. Que, bueno, tal vez era cierto. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo―. ¿Y Trevas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Tú venías con él, no yo.

Lievin dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, mirando a su alrededor, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en la acuariana.

― ¿Segura de que no lo viste?

―Insisto: tú venías acompañándolo ―replicó, sin dignarse a mirarlo. Pasó el dedo índice por el dibujo de un intrincado mandala. Era precioso, y a simple vista parecía sencillo de hacer; tenías que mirarlo con detenimiento para notar su complejidad. Sabía que ese lo había hecho Dharma y sabía, también, que ese era su estilo. La ilustración lo representaba a la perfección. Sereno en su accionar, pero con un millón de razones detrás―. No yo.

―Era mi acompañante, es cierto. ¿Nos viste subir las escalinatas? ―preguntó, y ella asintió vagamente sin despegar la vista del libro―. ¿A que somos una preciosura juntos?

Si Kairos hubiera estado bebiendo algo, probablemente se habría atragantado. Podía considerarse afortunada de no haber tenido un vaso de agua a mano, y de que el controlar sus reacciones fuera algo que le salía naturalmente. De modo que simplemente miró al Caballero de Cáncer con una expresión neutra, detallando su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos alegres.

―Creí que estabas con Alen ―respondió llanamente.

―Pues no. ―Lievin tenía ganas de saltar de pura euforia, pero se contuvo porque sabía que levantaría sospechas. El lograr que Kairos se interesara en el tema lo suficiente como para seguir la conversación lo exaltaba―. Ya sabes, después de tu desplante alguien tenía que consolarlo, y bueno...

Kairos entrecerró los ojos levemente, y el guardián del cuarto templo sentía que en cualquier momento se mearía ―bueno, no literalmente― si seguía aguantándose la risa. No habían planeado nada y realmente no sabía dónde se había metido Trevas, pero ya que estaban en esa situación... bueno, claramente no iba a desaprovecharla. Pretendía ver, a su manera, qué pensaba la acuariana del Caballero de Escorpio y nada más; no esperaba que lo asesinara con la mirada.

―No lo dejé plantado.

Y el tono de su voz, gélido como pocas veces lo había oído, fue lo que puso a Lievin al límite. Es que, ¿cómo no tener ganas de gritarle al Santuario que había logrado que Kairos se pusiera lo suficientemente _celosa_ como para no ver que le estaba mintiendo? Sabía que había ciertas cosas que jamás vería y estaba resignado al respecto, pero pensó que sería conveniente tachar el ítem de «Kairos reaccionando de alguna forma ante el nombre de alguien que no sean Dharma y Deyanira» de su lista de imposibles.

―Eso no fue lo que él dijo... ―dijo, rascándose la barbilla y mirando al cielo como si se esforzara por recordar. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros―. Sabes, no habla con claridad cuando sufre un desplante. Es como... bueno, cuando vuelva a caer en las garras de Alen y lo deje lo sabrás. Te avisaré cuando lo haga, así lo ves por ti misma ―bromeó.

Kairos se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Notaba el frío en la punta de sus dedos y sabía que se le estaban escarchando las uñas, pero el Caballero de Cáncer no pareció notarlo. Le hizo un gesto para que pasara y, saludándola por sobre el hombro, el holandés entró a la Casa de Acuario y se perdió de vista.

Y sí, había reaccionado de una forma que no encajaba del todo con ella. ¿Por qué el hielo, si no estaba siendo atacada? ¿Por qué, si sólo estaba hablando con un compañero de armas? Una vocecita se atrevió a susurrar un nombre, en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

 _Trevas._

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que resoplar. Trevas...

Tan simple y tan complejo como eso.

…

Sophia volvió a leer el documento por tercera vez en aquel día, sintiendo un dolor palpitante en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Apretándose el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice, rebuscó entre el montón de papeles que había sobre su escritorio hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: la historia de Erígone. No tenía muy en claro si lograría desenmarañar el destino del cual hablaban las estrellas, aquel que el Patriarca se había encargado de explicarle, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Bastante inútil se sentía ya como para quedarse de brazos cruzados...

―Athena ―llamó una voz a sus espaldas, y ella volteó. El Patriarca se encontraba en la puerta de la pequeña habitación, esperando su permiso para entrar, agachando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sophia frunció el ceño y volvió a centrar su atención en los documentos, tras haberle hecho una seña al Sumo Pontífice. Éste avanzó hasta el escritorio y se quedó de pie a un lado.

―No soy Athena ―dijo la joven en voz baja―. Te lo he dicho muchas veces ya. Mi nombre es Sophia, no Athena.

El Patriarca desvió su mirada hacia el amplio ventanal. Desde allí podía ver el serpenteante camino de escaleras, interrumpido en algunos puntos por las Doce Casas. El sol se instalaba en lo alto de la bóveda celeste, anunciando el mediodía, y todo parecía tan... calmo, que en cierto punto lo perturbaba.

―Y yo le he dicho que los dioses no se equivocan.

Sophia meneó la cabeza, pero no comentó nada más al respecto. En cambio, leyó en voz alta los nombres entre los cuales no lograba hallar conexión alguna:

―Dices, Erígone, Deméter. ―Frunció el ceño, fijando la vista con intensidad en la pequeña lista, como si concentrándose lo suficiente pudiera entender qué era lo que se le escapaba―. Isis, Atárgatis, Tique.

―Dices era hija de Zeus y Temis, que era la... ―Sophia no lo interrumpió, pero él mismo calló al notar los ojos de la joven fijos en él. Reconoció ese brillo y no pudo evitar preocuparse; después de todo, ella no...―. ¿Sucede algo, Athena?

La joven no contestó. Se limitó a levantarse de donde había pasado toda la mañana sentada, leyendo una y otra vez los archivos, y se acercó a él, al ventanal. El mentón alzado, los hombros echados hacia atrás y las manos relajadas; no veía nada anormal en ella, pero no pudo evitar notar un detalle.

Por una vez, no le había cuestionado el llamarla Athena.


	11. 11

**Capítulo 10**

 _Cuando dijo tu nombre abriste los ojos..._

Párpados que temblaban levemente antes de replegarse sobre sí mismos.

 _...y puedo jurar..._

El zafiro solitario que observaba el pasado sin hallar nada. El jade que no se atrevía a mirar hacia el futuro por miedo a lo que podría encontrar. Ambos ojos que, fijos en algún punto del suelo de mármol de su templo, miraban sin ver.

 _...que en ese momento me sentí reconocida._

Cortando con la posición del Loto se puso de pie.

Caminó a través del templo regocijándose en el hecho de que sus pasos no se oyeran. Lo único que interrumpía el silencio era su propia respiración, pero no le molestaba. De hecho, lo agradecía; le recordaba que estaba vivo.

 _Transmitías paz, pero también una firmeza que nunca había visto_.

Sintió a su armadura llamarlo, susurrarle a su cosmos cuando se acercó a las puertas dobles del jardín oculto. Había algo que lo impulsaba a querer ir allí, algo que le decía que debía visitar el lugar donde, tenía entendido, había muerto uno de sus antecesores.

 _Eras un niño; tenías apenas unos ocho años._

Titubeó.

 _Pero cuando pisé la Casa de Virgo sentí que había encontrado mi hogar, y tú..._

¿Por qué dudaba? Ese era su templo, su hogar, una parte de sí.

 _...tú reforzaste esa sensación._

Alzó una mano y rozó la línea que separaba las dos puertas, que reconocieron el toque y se abrieron sin provocar ni el más mínimo sonido. Un suave perfume flotaba en el aire, la brisa le acarició el rostro. Mechones dorados bailaron en el aire.

 _Me vi reflejada en ti._

Inhaló profundamente. Quería un momento de paz mental, aquella que se había esfumado cuando se encontró con la Amazona de Géminis en la Casa de Leo el día anterior. ¿Era mucho pedir?

 _Y cuando Shun insistió en que me quedara a entrenar contigo y yo no entendía cómo relajar mi mente, recuerdo que frunciste el ceño y me dijiste..._

Los árboles gemelos seguían allí, tal como los recordaba. Llevaba años sin visitar ese lugar. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero si se detenía a pensarlo, daba la impresión de que lo había estado evitando a propósito. Acarició la corteza de uno de ellos con la yema de los dedos, tratando de despejar su mente. El lugar entre los dos árboles lo llamaba y se vio incapaz de apartar la vista de allí.

" _Eres Géminis."_

¿Quién era Xenia? ¿Por qué se sentía como si debiera conocerla? ¿Por qué, en efecto, ella afirmaba que así era?

 _Como si pudieras verlo..._

Dharma cerró los ojos.

 _...y eso explicara todo._

Necesitaba respuestas. No tenía derecho a dudar... pero ya había comprobado que, para ser digno del título del más cercano a Dios, no bastaba con reprimir su parte humana: debía dejarla fluir.

 _Y al final... al final tenías razón._

Responder sus dudas, aclarar lo que no entendía.

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

Se sentó debajo de los árboles gemelos, justo en el medio. Adoptó la posición del Loto una vez más. Cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar por el mismo impulso que lo había hecho ir hasta allí en primer lugar, confiando en que su instinto no estuviera errado.

Tras unos minutos de oscuridad, vio oro y sangre impresos en el interior de sus párpados.

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

…

― ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Llevo casi dos horas buscándote!

Trevas lo miró con mala cara. El Caballero de Cáncer había entado al ala privada de la Casa de Escorpio sin preguntar, y lo que era peor, no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de su sitio. Recargado contra la mesada de madera que hacía las veces de barra y separaba la cocina del comedor, Lievin fulminaba con la mirada a su compañero.

― ¿Ahora resulta que eres mi madre? ―asestó el escorpión, irritado, y el otro entrecerró los ojos―. Déjame en paz.

Trevas, echado lánguidamente sobre una silla y con los pies apoyados en otra, volvió la vista al frente dando por terminada la conversación. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos de seguir adelante con la broma que habían planeado esa mañana, y esperaba que el holandés lo entendiera y lo dejara tranquilo.

Más no fue así.

Abandonando su puesto junto a la entrada a la cocina, se acercó al otro en tres zancadas y se colocó frente a frente, tomando el cuello de su camiseta en un puño.

―Escúchame bien, bichito ―dijo, y Trevas se enervó cuando sintió que tiraba de la tela para reforzar su postura―. Me importa poco y nada que Kairos sea tu media congelada y te haya dejado con las ganas aquella vez. ―No se movió, pero sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Le estaba diciendo que se detuviera, era una señal de alto que Lievin, por supuesto, ignoró olímpicamente―. Por mí puede haberte dejado más plantado que los rosales de Alen, e incluso creo que podría soportar verte arrastrándote hasta ella sin contraer conjuntivitis, pero esto ―señaló, enfatizando con su dedo índice en el pecho del escorpión― es francamente patético.

Trevas tensó la mandíbula e intentó apartarlo de un empujón, pero el agarre del otro era férreo.

―Suéltame ―gruñó.

―No he terminado de hablar.

― ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?

―Tu mejor amigo, gracias por preguntar ―replicó, sonriendo con sorna―. Mucho gusto, nos conocemos hace diez años y soy el único que te soporta cuando tienes un mal día. O, en su defecto, cuando ves a Kairos. Que vendría a ser lo mismo.

―Cállate.

―La verdad, eres todo un caso ―suspiró, alejándose y dejándose caer en una silla cercana. Se apoyó en el respaldar, estiró las piernas y cruzó los tobillos, cruzándose de brazos y bostezando―. Mira, por lo general y por si no lo sabías, cuando ves a la persona que te gusta sueles alegrarte.

Trevas echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Sabía que cualquier intento de mandar a Lievin de vuelta a su Casa sería inútil, así que decidió dejarlo hablar.

―Yo me alegro ―se defendió, frunciendo el ceño de nueva cuenta―. No es como si...

― ¡Y tres pepinos y medio! ¡Cada vez que la ves tienes ganas de matarla, Trevas! Eso, o te pones en modo emo y logras hacer que dude exponerte a la luz del sol por miedo a que te calcines.

Trevas tiró del mantel que cubría la mesa, lo hizo una bola y se lo arrojó a la cara.

―Primero ―siseó, volviendo a mirar el techo―, no me gusta Kairos.

―Bonito mantel ―comentó Lievin, logrando atraparlo en el aire. Examinó la tela con ojo crítico―. Primero: esta cosa tiene una mancha ―dijo, y luego compuso una sonrisa perversa―. Y segundo: no te gusta, te encanta. ―El guardián de la Casa de Escorpio abrió mucho los ojos, y pudo sentir el rubor que trataba de controlar subirle hasta las orejas. Ladeando la cabeza, fulminó a su amigo con la mirada... Mirada que, obviamente, Lievin no tomó en serio―. ¡El gran Trevas de Escorpio está sonrojado! ¡Válgame Dios, creí que este día nunca llegaría!

―Eres insufrible ―refunfuñó, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Probablemente, pensó Lievin, para tomar un vaso de agua que le bajara un poco los colores del rostro―. No sé cómo hace Alen para soportarte.

―Ay cariño, qué mal humor ―se quejó entre risas, pretendiendo decirlo en un tono de voz meloso pero sin lograrlo. No veía a su compañero pero sabía que estaba mirando en dirección a él con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno, lo cual, inevitablemente, hizo que se riera con más ganas―. Mira quién habla de insufrible. Estoy a punto de darle la razón a Kairos, pobre chica.

― ¿No que ibas darme un sermón? ―inquirió Trevas, al límite de su paciencia. Prefería mil veces que Lievin se pusiera en modo madre y no que se riera de él.

―Es cierto, gracias por recordármelo. ―Lo miró burlón, pero al segundo siguiente adoptó la expresión más seria que le había visto en toda su vida, y el escorpión arqueó una ceja desde el arco que daba a la cocina comenzando a arrepentirse de haberlo mencionado―. Mira, no sé qué es lo que te pasa con Kairos. ―Trevas hizo ademán de interrumpirlo, pero Lievin alzó una mano pidiéndole que guardara silencio―. Pero no soy idiota. Se te ha clavado, Trevas. Quizás más profundo de lo que tú mismo te das cuenta.

― ¿Qué, ahora eres el doctor corazón del Santuario? ―se burló el guardián del octavo templo.

―No seas idiota ―lo cortó el holandés, mirándolo con seriedad―. No creas que no me doy cuenta de que le has aplicado la ley de hielo. Siempre que es posible la evitas, y cada vez que te la cruzas por accidente ni siquiera la miras.

Trevas se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose de lado en la pared, y el Caballero de Cáncer supo leer el gesto como lo que era: se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

―No soy yo el que tira hielo por las manos.

―Por el amor de Athena... ―refunfuñó Lievin, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Deja de responder como si fueras un niño de cinco años, hazme ese grandísimo favor.

― ¿Yo soy el que actúa como un niño de cinco años? ―protestó, comenzando a enfadarse―. ¿Ella hace promesas que no piensa cumplir y luego me echa en cara el hecho de que me salvó la vida para zanjar el asunto, y yo soy el infantil?

― Sí, porque pareces creer que es ella la que te debe algo, ¡y es al revés!

― ¡Entonces no lo hubiera prometido! ―exclamó Trevas, elevando cada vez más el tono de voz―. O mejor aún, ¡no me hubiera salvado la vida y nos ahorraríamos todo este problema!

― ¿TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, IMBÉCIL? ―rugió Lievin, levantándose de la silla. Podría ser su mejor amigo, pero tenía ganas de estamparlo contra una pared; sobre todo si se ponía en el lugar de Kairos―. ¿LA TIENES EN TAN BAJA ESTIMA COMO PARA CREER QUE SE ARREPIENTE DE HABERTE SALVADO LA MALDITA VIDA? ―Trevas se limitó a mirarlo, desafiante, entrecerrando los ojos. El hecho de que no lo negara sólo provocó que se irritara más―. Lo hizo, prácticamente te arrancó de las garras de la muerte ¡y tú lo único en lo que piensas es en que te acepte una jodida tarde! ¡LE ESTÁS APLICANDO LA LEY DE HIELO A UNA PERSONA QUE TE SALVÓ LA VIDA, SÓLO PORQUE NO QUISO COMPLACERTE EN UNO DE TUS CAPRICHITOS! ―Vio que el escorpiano tragaba saliva disimuladamente, pero no le importó. Él también tenía un límite (que, bueno, no estaba tan lejano), y hacía rato que lo había llevado más allá―. ¿Cómo esperas acercarte a ella si sólo dejas de ignorarla para seguir insistiendo en algo que ya te dijo que _no_? ¡Imbécil!

Bufó, desviando la mirada. No lo había pensado con demasiado detenimiento, pero cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta de que cada palabra era cierta: Kairos podría ser todo lo fría y cerrada que quisiera, pero seguía siendo un ser humano. No sólo eso, sino un ser humano joven, que, como todos ellos, probablemente cargaba con más fantasmas de lo que podrían sospechar incluso conociéndose. No se consideraba juez de nadie, pero sentía que tenía que hacerle notar eso a Trevas. Particularmente, él se sentiría horrible si le hubiera salvado la vida a alguien y ese alguien se dignara a hablarle sólo para pedirle algo.

Pasó por al lado de su amigo sin mirarlo y dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero se detuvo cuando su amigo habló:

―Tienes razón.

Y fue el hecho de que lo admitiera junto con el tono de voz bajo, ciertamente compungido, lo que hizo que volteara hacia él, presionando los labios juntos. Trevas seguía exactamente en la misma posición, apoyando su brazo derecho en la pared, recargando su peso allí y con la cabeza ligeramente baja, aparentemente estudiando sus botas. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

―Sigue siendo humana ―le dijo, más calmado―. Ya te lo dije: preferiría verte arrastrándote a que sigas así de necio. No digo que lo hagas ―se apresuró a aclarar―, pero busca una forma distinta.

Trevas alzó la barbilla y asintió en silencio, con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared que tenía enfrente. Suspirando inaudiblemente, Lievin dio media vuelta y salió del ala privada, y unos segundos después, dejó atrás a la Casa de Escorpio.

Algo le decía que había hecho bien al ponerle un espejo delante de las narices. No se le escapó el detalle de que esa misma mañana, Kairos había sido incapaz de controlar la totalidad de sus reacciones. Había una oportunidad casi nula, sí, pero también era efímera y sentía que si no hacía entrar en razón a su amigo, la puerta se cerraría, tal vez para siempre. Después de todo, eran caballeros. Y bastante extremistas, debía añadir.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

…

La noche llegó sin mayores contratiempos. Kairos consideró la opción de visitar a Dharma pero desde su templo podía notar que su cosmos estaba adormecido, como si la mayor parte de su energía estuviera en otro lugar. Sabía que cuando eso pasaba significaba que era en una de esas veces en las que meditaba durante días, así que decidió dejarlo tranquilo y dedicarse a leer.

Durante todo el día no había parado de cuestionarse. Tenía ganas de golpearse a sí misma por la forma en la que había reaccionado ante la provocación del Caballero de Cáncer, y sobre todo, por el hecho de que dicha provocación tuviera como tema principal a Trevas. Tampoco tenía muy claro qué le provocaba... si es que le provocaba algo, claro.

Bufó.

Dejó el libro que había estado leyendo en su lugar, en el hueco visible que había entre los otros tomos. ¿A quién buscaba engañar? ¿A sí misma? Jamás había podido hacerlo. Meneando ligeramente la cabeza tomó otro libro del estante y lo llevó consigo hasta el pequeño sillón en la sala. Sin embargo, se limitó a cruzarse de piernas y dejarlo sobre su regazo, observando el lugar a su alrededor sin prestarle demasiada atención. Tampoco pensaba. Simplemente estaba allí, sin estarlo del todo. Desconectada incluso de su propia mente.

Sólo se levantó de su lugar cuando los últimos rayos del sol dejaron de iluminar la sala. Moviendo la cabeza en círculos para relajar el cuello, que notaba increíblemente tenso, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Era un cuarto no muy grande, de paredes blancas y baldosas verde agua; contaba con una cama de madera sencilla, de sábanas blancas, una mesita de noche y un armario para guardar la ropa. No es como si necesitara más, aunque sabía que algunos de sus compañeros tenían su espacio abarrotado de cosas. Se desprendió de la ropa para entrenar y la cambió por una camiseta, también blanca, y unos pantalones cortos, holgados.

Sin cenar y sin nadie que le hiciera notar que debía comer algo, se metió entre las sábanas abrazando el libro que Dharma le había regalado tres años atrás contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos.

 _Oscuridad._

 _Kairos elevaba la vista al cielo; estaba en algún lugar descampado, casi desértico. El gélido viento hacía que el cabello le azotara el rostro, y le resultaba difícil mantener los ojos totalmente abiertos. Entrecerrándolos, buscó la estrella Spica, de la constelación de Virgo. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero algo le decía que debía obedecer ese impulso. Vio un punto más brillante que los demás y enfocó su mirada allí... y ahogó un grito._

 _Oro y sangre._

 _Alguien le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la obligó a bajar la cabeza tomándola del mentón. El contacto visual con Spica se rompió, y la oscuridad volvió a cernirse a su alrededor, espesa, fría pero a la vez sofocante. Tomó aire por la boca, buscando llenar sus pulmones; le faltaba oxígeno, se ahogaba. Intentó buscar la constelación de Virgo de nueva cuenta, pero la misma persona que la mantenía apretada contra sí volvió a impedírselo. Era un agarre fuerte pero gentil, y de alguna forma, supo que buscaba protegerla. Un tentáculo negro como el alquitrán se desprendió de la oscuridad que los rodeaba y buscó tocarle el rostro, pero el brazo que se había mantenido sobre sus hombros se separó y, de reojo, Kairos pudo ver un destello rojizo._

 _El muro negro cedió y volvió a ser visible el cielo, dándoles un respiro. Alzó la vista hacia el firmamento plagado de estrellas, pero aquella vez sólo pudo ver la constelación de Géminis. Pero había algo raro; los gemelos estaban separados. Parpadeó... y una explosión la dejó ciega._

 _Oro y sangre..._

 _El abrazo que cedía. No sabría explicar cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que esa persona estaba siendo apartada de ella a la fuerza y no por voluntad propia. Como si algo... como si algo lo tragara, como si algo lo reclamara. El brazo se deslizó lejos de sus hombros y finalmente, una mano tomó la suya con fuerza._

― _Nos salvamos mutuamente, Kairos_ ― _susurró una voz_ ―. _Gracias._

 _La mano se soltó por más que ella estiró los brazos a su alrededor, tanteando el aire a ciegas. Sentía la desesperación construirse en su estómago, deslizarle sus dedos gélidos por la columna, hacerle un nudo en la garganta. Había reconocido la voz, y era justamente eso lo que hacía que sintiera las lágrimas pincharle en la parte posterior de sus ojos. Oyó un grito seguido del sonido de una segunda explosión, que le devolvió la vista. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, angustiada, pero estaba completamente sola. Las palabras del Caballero de Escorpio resonaban en su cabeza, y se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra reseca._

 _Gritó ella también. Se desgarró la garganta, la sintió en carne viva. Su cosmos se elevó hacia el cielo, herido de muerte, agonizando en vida, y quebró el cielo en dos. Ríos de sangre e hilos de oro se vertieron por la rotura en el firmamento y la cubrieron, callándola para siempre._

Abrió los ojos con un grito atorado en las cuerdas vocales y la respiración agitada, irregular. Intentó sentarse en la cama pero los brazos le temblaban incontrolablemente y se veían incapaces de soportar su peso. Un sudor frío le pegaba la camiseta a la piel y el cabello a las sienes. Reparó en que el libro que le había regalado Dharma aún reposaba en su pecho, y acostándose de lado, lo abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que encogía las piernas. En posición fetal y con el rostro oculto entre mechones y sábanas, Kairos de Acuario lloró por primera vez en diez años.


	12. 12

**Capítulo 11**

Sophia se acercó a la mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio y pasó la mano derecha sobre los papeles, desparramándolos sobre la superficie de madera brillante. Algunos documentos tenían siglos de antigüedad y estaban escritos en tinta sobre pergaminos viejos y arrugados, resecos y quebradizos o amarillentos y con olor a humedad, mientras que otros eran recientes. Incluso, algunas notas las había escrito ella ese mismo año. Y otras, con algunos años encima, eran los registros que llevaba el Patriarca desde que esa generación de caballeros llegó al Santuario. Aunque no eran recientes, tampoco superaban las tres décadas de antigüedad, y se encontraban en perfecto estado. Había de todo: escritos a modo de bitácoras personales, bosquejos en carbonilla que reproducían fielmente algunos rincones de las doce Casas, retratos en tinta y acuarela cuyos colores apenas se distinguían unos de otros, planos de batalla... Inclusive, Sophia había encontrado, mientras revisaba los arcones y la biblioteca, una lista de compras.

Sin embargo, pese a la gran montaña que había allí, los papeles que reposaban sobre la mesa no eran ni más ni menos que una selección. Desde que el Patriarca le había comentado lo que interpretaba del recorrido de las estrellas por el cielo le era prácticamente imposible dormir, y pasaba noches enteras leyendo una y otra vez las mismas anotaciones, intentando encontrarle algún sentido al asunto, tratando de encontrar alguna relación entre las predicciones del Sumo Pontífice y los datos que tenía en mano.

Y finalmente, creía haber entendido.

Pasó los dedos sobre un dibujo hecho en tinta negra, pero que con el tiempo y la humedad se había vuelto marrón. Era la representación de la constelación de Virgo.

Astrea, la única titánide virgen. Hermana de Dices, quien la reemplazó como representación de la justicia cuando subió a los cielos...

Sophia respiró hondo y volvió a tomar asiento en la silla de madera, al lado de la mesa. Le había pedido al Patriarca que buscara en la biblioteca y en los arcones personales algún registro sobre los Caballeros de Oro que habían protegido el Santuario un par de generaciones atrás, porque creía que allí estaba la clave del asunto... Esperaba no estar equivocada. Aunque, siendo sincera consigo misma, sería mejor no tener razón. Tenía el presentimiento de que la situación era más grave de lo que habían previsto en un principio.

¿Y si lo era?

Sophia no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Habían puesto demasiado en juego, habían hecho demasiado mal «por el bien de todos» como para que fuera inútil. Tenía miedo de que, después de todo, no hubiera sido suficiente como para frenar los acontecimientos. Y lo que era peor: ellos..., ellos sufrirían de igual forma y no sería, bajo ningún punto de vista, justificable. No habría excusa que valiera ni disculpas que pronunciar, porque todo el dolor ni siquiera tendría como recompensa el hecho de haber salvado al mundo de una catástrofe.

Tal vez no debería haber permitido que los separaran. Tal vez no debería haberse dejado llevar por los consejos del Patriarca. Tal vez la decisión que había tomado de niña, con apenas once años, le pesaría por el resto de su vida.

Tal vez.

De todas formas no había mucho que pudiera hacer para revertir la situación, y, de hecho, se odiaba por ello. Deseaba poder entender, tener la capacidad de analizar todo desde un punto de vista práctico para, esta vez, tomar la decisión correcta. Quería proteger al mundo porque se suponía que era su deber y, a la vez, su parte más humana sólo pensaba en impedir a toda costa que sus santos sufrieran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Porque, pese a todo, daba igual que no recordaran... no era justo que tuvieran que pasar por ese dolor de nuevo, por más que pudiera borrarlo después.

Pero, lamentablemente, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

― ¿Athena? ―Sophia volteó y vio al Patriarca cargando una pila de papeles en sus brazos, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. No sabía qué Casa había protegido en su momento, si se detenía a pensar en ello; jamás se lo había dicho. Tampoco estaba muy segura de por qué le interesaba saberlo precisamente en ese momento―. Es todo lo que pude encontrar.

La joven se levantó y se acercó a él, extendiendo las manos para que depositara los documentos en ellas. Asintió con la cabeza cuando los recibió, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la mesa de nueva cuenta, donde los depositó con sumo cuidado. De pie y sin apartar la mirada de ellos, simplemente dijo:

―Gracias.

El Sumo Pontífice pareció entender que quería estar sola, de modo que, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, inclinó la cabeza y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras sí, no sin antes aclararle que estaría en la Sala Patriarcal y que si necesitaba algo no dudara en llamarlo. Ella se limitó a asentir una vez más.

Tomó asiento y atrajo la pila de papeles hacia sí, dispuesta a leer uno por uno.

A medida que el día avanzaba y el sol cruzaba el cielo, Sophia pudo ver que la mayoría de los documentos eran observaciones, más que otra cosa. No había diarios personales, salvo alguna que otra nota que relatara una situación en particular. Daba la impresión de que no habían tenido tiempo para escribir. El autor del noventa y cinco por ciento de los escritos era, por lo que pudo ver, Shion de Aries: uno de los tantos Patriarcas que habían pasado por allí a través de los siglos. Sin embargo, para su enorme frustración, no encontró ni el más mínimo registro sobre el movimiento de las estrellas o las constelaciones. Cansada y comenzando a pensar que era inútil, presionó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice mientras revisaba el último grupo de papeles. Eran unas cuantas hojas sujetas en las esquinas por un pequeño broche, y resignada a tener que leer palabra por palabra sólo para terminar en cero otra vez, se echó hacia atrás en la silla dispuesta a acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Tendría que buscar en otro lado al día siguiente; no había logrado aclarar nada.

Los ojos celestes viajaron por la primera página, perezosos, pero se abrieron con asombro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era eso que tenía en las manos. Repentinamente despierta hojeó lo demás, sintiendo que una sonrisa triunfante tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios.

En la mayoría de los casos cada página detallaba las características principales de los caballeros, pero unas pocas tenían notas al margen, algunas más extensas que otras. Esos comentarios iban más allá de lo específicamente técnico; no se limitaban a la edad, el peso, la altura y todo ese rollo, sino que aclaraban cosas más personales. Al terminar de leer la de Aldebarán de Tauro, inhaló profundamente. Con mucho cuidado, casi como si temiera romper el papel, dio vuelta la página para leer la ficha del Caballero de Géminis. Para su decepción, sólo encontró los datos básicos.

Dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y apoyó su peso en el respaldar de la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca cuando notó un dolor palpitante en la base del cráneo. Quería darse por vencida, al menos por ese día, pero... tal vez debería terminar de leer. O, al menos, buscar la del Caballero de Virgo. Y sin embargo había algo que le decía que no, que lo que buscaba no estaba allí, que sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Suspiró, cansada. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y era el segundo atardecer que veía sin pegar un ojo en el lapso de tiempo entre uno y otro. Obligó a sus ojos a centrarse en los documentos que acababa de dejar de lado, resintiendo la falta de luz. Decidió hacer un último intento.

Iba a volver a agarrarlos, sí, pero se detuvo cuando reparó en un sobre de papel madera, algo abultado, enterrado entre los cientos de papeles que había sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo es que no había reparado en él antes? Lo tomó con cuidado por si había algo frágil en su interior, y se dirigió hacia la ventana para captar los últimos rayos del sol. Dudó antes de abrirlo.

El cielo, rojo y dorado.

Sangre y oro.

―Athena, lamento que crean que vives en mí. ―Habló al aire, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte―. Lamento no poder desmentir al Patriarca, lamento que todos y cada uno de los santos que viven allí abajo estén dispuestos a morir por una simple humana que ni siquiera es la encarnación de su diosa. Lamento que estén cegados a la verdad. ―Respiró hondo―. Pero por favor, ayúdame a resolver esto. Quiero protegerlos, quiero... Quiero revertir el error que cometí cinco años atrás.

Una suave brisa penetró en la habitación través de la ventana, echando hacia atrás los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. De alguna manera eso le dio fuerzas.

Bajando la mirada, deslizó los dedos por debajo de la solapa y abrió el sobre con parsimonia, sin saber muy bien qué esperar pero deseando entender de una vez por todas qué era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Las yemas rozaron algo frío y liso, y tiró hacia afuera. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver que lo que tenía enredado entre los dedos era... un collar. Muy pronto su escepticismo se transformó en confusión. ¿Qué era aquello? Le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba ubicar de dónde...

Hasta que recordó al Patriarca. Él llevaba uno exactamente igual, estaba segura. O... ¿no?

Que ella recordara, el del Sumo Pontífice no tenía cuentas púrpura. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba: entre las del centro, las verdes que deberían ir debajo del pecho, había una de ese color. Una sola, y brillaba tenuemente como si tuviera una chispa en su interior... Un pequeño resplandor que podía apreciarse pese a que el material del que estaba hecha era opaco. También le resultaba familiar, pero por más que lo intentó, no logró recordar de dónde. Se conformó con acercársela a los ojos para examinarla de cerca, aunque no esperaba encontrar nada. Después de todo, a simple vista parecía lisa, pero...

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Había un pequeño dibujo tallado sobre la superficie de la cuenta, casi invisible. Una medialuna cuyas puntas apuntaban hacia arriba, sobre un círculo desde el cual, hacia abajo, nacía una cruz.

Sin poder detenerse, se acercó a la mesa en dos zancadas y revolvió los papeles hasta encontrar el que buscaba: el que hablaba sobre el Caballero de Géminis. Cuando lo halló sus ojos no tardaron en moverse izquierda a derecha, veloces, absorbiendo cada palabra como si le fuera la vida en ello, hasta que...

" _Saga de Géminis, Patriarca del Santuario a lo largo de trece años, obtuvo ese puesto tras asesinar al legítimo, Shion de Aries. De él se decía que era la encarnación de un Dios..."_

Probablemente el texto decía que era por cosas como su bondad y su justo actuar, pero Sophia no pudo leer más. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pasó página tras página hasta hallar su próximo objetivo: la ficha del Caballero de Virgo.

" _Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a Dios..."_

Y dejando esas notas de lado, rebuscó hasta dar con la carta astral que el Patriarca había elaborado años atrás. Recordó sus palabras.

Había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba.

…

Kairos se detuvo al llegar a la Casa de Virgo.

Estaba a punto de entrar sin llamar, justo como solía hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana durante esos últimos cuatro años, pero algo le hizo vacilar. El cosmos de Dharma seguía ausente, de esa forma que, como ella bien sabía, indicaba que estaba totalmente absorbido por su mente. Perdido en la más profunda de las meditaciones, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder afirmar que había algo que lo turbaba. A tal punto, que debía recurrir al estado más puro de reposo para ordenar sus ideas.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que la detuvo. En circunstancias normales, habría dado media vuelta para seguir con su vida, dejándolo a él en paz hasta que terminara. O habría entrado en la Casa de Virgo de todas formas para arrancarlo de ese estado e intentar obligarlo a confesarle qué le pasaba aunque no diera resultado.

No, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a Dharma así. Lo que la había paralizado en el lugar fue el hecho de percibir cierta... «dualidad» en su cosmos. Y es que no se le ocurría otra palabra para describirlo excepto esa. Eran como dos fuerzas chocando entre sí pero a la vez conviviendo en armonía. Era guerra y gloria. Era paz y vacío. Era odio y amor. No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero allí estaba.

Una imagen revoloteó delante de sus ojos por unos instantes, desencajándola y obligándola a reaccionar. Reprimió un escalofrío. Entró en el templo imprimiendo fuerza y peso a sus pasos, buscando que resonaran e hicieran eco, como si el ruido fuera suficiente para borrar la visión velada.

 _Ríos de sangre. Hilos de oro._

La sala principal de la Casa de Virgo estaba vacía. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las columnas de la entrada, haciendo que el mármol brillara tenuemente. Era extraño; Dharma solía meditar allí mismo, de forma que pudiera percibir presencias extrañas pese a su estado de aletargamiento terrenal, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Se dirigió al ala privada, a la cual se accedía por una puerta de cedro sencilla. Nada. La sala de estar estaba tal cual la había dejado cuatro días atrás, cuando ella, Deyanira y el dueño de casa se reunieron para tomar una taza de té. Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar la cocina, la habitación o los demás espacios: era evidente que su amigo no estaba allí.

Iba a dirigirse hacia la salida de la Casa de Virgo cuando percibió el cosmos de Dharma otra vez. Frunció el ceño, porque según lo que parecía, provenía de las puertas dobles que daban al jardín. Se acercó a ellas con lentitud, casi como si temiera que le saliera tentáculos y la estrangularan. Nunca había estado allí, pero tenía la sensación de que, de alguna forma, conocía el lugar.

Últimamente tenía muchos presentimientos y muchas sensaciones infundadas.

Renegando consigo misma, empujó las puertas hacia adentro y éstas se abrieron sin oponer resistencia alguna. Una suave brisa cálida le echó el cabello hacia atrás y le hizo llegar un sutil perfume de flores, que vagamente identificó como cerezos.

El lugar era impresionante.

Pese a que el sol ya estaba ocultándose en el horizonte cuando Kairos entró a la Casa de Virgo, allí todavía había suficiente luz como para ver cada brizna de pasto y cada flor. La tierra bajo el césped formaba colinas bajas, y sobre una particularmente más alta, elevándose sobre las otras con gracia, había dos árboles gemelos. Debajo de ellos, Dharma de Virgo meditaba.

Se acercó a él en silencio, deteniéndose a unos dos metros. Había algo en ese lugar, en esa situación, que le hacía «ruido». No era exactamente una sensación de déjà vu ni un presentimiento; era, más bien, como un zumbido molesto en el fondo de su mente. Lo sentía como una mosca: incapaz de ignorarlo, incapaz de atraparlo.

―Kairos. ―La Amazona de Acuario se limitó a mirar a su compañero, quien como gesto de reconocimiento, le sonrió con cierta dulzura―. Te noto preocupada. ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella desvió la mirada pese a saber que él no la estaba viendo. No directamente, al menos. Era consciente de que Dharma se guiaba por los cosmos para entender quién era quién, y debía admitir que ese método parecía mucho más efectivo que simplemente absorber todo por los ojos. Por ese motivo, enfrió el suyo unos cuantos grados. No quería que la sometiera a un examen psicológico.

―Eso debería preguntar yo.

―No veo por qué. ―El Caballero de Virgo acentuó un poco la sonrisa, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos―. No soy yo quien se siente atascado en el presente por una decisión que tomó en el pasado.

Kairos se tensó imperceptiblemente.

―Es evidente que no. Jamás tomaste una decisión de la que te arrepintieras.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

―Porque eres... ―Tuvo que morderse la lengua por un instante, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba un tanto al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de cometer un error garrafal―. Eres la reencarnación de Buda.

Dharma notó la pequeña pausa en mitad de la frase, pero decidió ignorarla. En cambio, se dedicó a juguetear con el rosario que llevaba enredado en el brazo derecho, sin dejar de sonreír.

―No veo cuál es el punto de eso ―comentó―. Sigo siendo un ser humano.

La Amazona de Acuario sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el pecho. Meneó con la cabeza ligeramente, aún sabiendo que su amigo no podía ver ese gesto.

―Supongo.

Dharma ladeó la cabeza levemente, como invitándola a continuar con lo que fuera que quisiera decir, pero Kairos lo ignoró y él no insistió. La joven finlandesa se sentó en el pasto y apoyó la espalda en uno de los árboles, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo más seguirían jugando ese juego?


	13. 13

**Capítulo 12**

Dharma de Virgo abrió los ojos alrededor de las once de la noche.

Sin deshacer la posición del Loto relajó los brazos y dejó sus manos ahuecadas hacia arriba en su regazo, levantando la barbilla para observar mejor el jardín. La luna iluminaba tenuemente el pasto y la brisa se había detenido en algún momento de la noche, pero lejos de resentirlo, se alegraba. Le molestaba un poco cuando el flequillo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

Inhaló con parsimonia, sonriendo levemente al captar el aroma floral que flotaba en el lugar, y se preguntó si realmente uno de sus antecesores había muerto allí. No lograba imaginarse la situación, no entendía cómo ese mismo sitio en el que estaba sentado había sido manchado con la sangre de un hombre que, al igual que él, solía ser llamado «el más cercano a Dios». Era una idea que le resultaba sencillamente inconcebible.

Y ese hombre... Shaka. Dharma no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos otra vez.

En esos dos días de meditación había intentado simplemente perderse dentro de sí mismo, conectarse con la energía del universo y reconocerse en su constelación, la virgen. Quería un poco de paz mental y, ciertamente, lo único que había estado buscando era ese sentido de pertenencia a un lugar para no perder el norte. Para no perder _su_ norte. O, mejor dicho, para recuperarlo, porque sentía que estaba vagando sin rumbo fijo aunque no saliera de su lugar; se sentía varado pero a la vez como si se moviera en círculos, sin abandonar el espacio que ocupaba pero sin avanzar de todas formas. Era frustrante en extremo, y Dharma no estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento de vacío, de pérdida. Sentirse inutilizado, más que inútil, no era algo que entrara en su capacidad de entendimiento porque, sencillamente, jamás lo había experimentado. Y eso sólo hacía que se sintiera peor... más perdido aún. Y, además, el hecho de saber qué era lo que lo había descolocado de esa forma sólo lo confundía aún más.

Abriendo los ojos con un suspiro, recordó la mirada de dolor que Xenia de Géminis le había dirigido antes de que la columna de fuego la tragara. Dharma era consciente de que no era esa situación en sí lo que lo perturbaba; más bien, era lo que _él_ sentía. En circunstancias normales se habría entristecido por su final, y de hecho lo hacía, pero ¿por qué sentía como si le hubiera fallado? ¿A ella, a quien ni siquiera conocía? Estaba más allá de cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad por no poder cumplir con expectativas ajenas como le habría ocurrido a cualquier ser humano, eso lo tenía claro. Pero era justamente ese el quid de la cuestión: que no lograba comprender _qué_ era. A todas las explicaciones lógicas les encontraba un _pero_ , y por más que intentaba, no conseguía hacer encajar a ninguna de ellas en el lugar vacío que veía en ese rompecabezas que era su mente por esos días.

Miró a su alrededor para despejarse... y vio a Kairos durmiendo a un metro de él, bajo uno de los sales. Hecha un ovillo, su cabeza reposaba en una de las raíces del árbol, y el cabello turquesa se desparramaba por el suelo entretejiéndose con el pasto. Los ojos cerrados, el ceño levemente fruncido y la línea de sus labios relajada... Dharma no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó a ella y volvió a sentarse, esta vez a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Pensó en cambiarla de posición para que fuera su regazo el que hiciera las veces de almohada, pero recordó que su amiga tenía el sueño ligero y prefirió dejarla dormir. Con dulzura, apartó los mechones de su rostro y continuó acariciándole el cabello hasta que el ceño de la joven se suavizó.

Kairos era un año menor que él. No obstante, recordaba que cuando la conoció pensó que era algo mayor. Tal vez se debiera a la seriedad con la que hablaba ―las pocas veces que lo hacía, claro está―, o al hecho de que era más alta que la mayoría de ellos cuando llegó al Santuario; no estaba seguro y creía que, para el caso, tampoco importaba demasiado. Cuatro años atrás fue que comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos; no podía decir que habían empezado a «hablar» con más frecuencia porque sería mentir. Ellos simplemente se quedaban en silencio, haciendo algún que otro comentario mientras entrenaban o caminaban alrededor del Santuario. Pese a todo, esa compañía silenciosa le había ayudado a hacer más soportable la partida de uno de sus familiares.

Enroscó uno de los mechones de su amiga en su dedo índice, pensativo. Por lo que él sabía, cinco años atrás el único integrante de su familia que aún vivía se había marchado, dejándolo atrás. A sus catorce años recién cumplidos: cuando recibió la armadura de Virgo. Por suerte o por desgracia, no recordaba a esa persona. El Patriarca le había comentado que entró en una especie de shock al enterarse y que por esa razón le era imposible rememorar ese momento, y eso Dharma lo entendía. Nunca había insistido en el asunto porque consideraba que era inútil hacerlo. Ciertas cosas era mejor dejarlas en su lugar. ¿Que por qué nunca intentó encontrar a esa persona? Simple: si esa persona lo había dejado siginificaba que no lo quería en su vida, y además, él como Caballero de Virgo no pensaba iniciar ninguna misión personal. Su deber y destino era proteger el sexto templo. Él hallaba paz en eso.

Y Kairos... ella siempre había estado a su lado las pocas veces en las que su lado humano superaba con creces al divino. Iban ya tres años desde la última vez que había ocurrido y no era probable que volviera a pasar, pero de todas formas la Amazona de Acuario seguía con él.

La joven tensó los músculos y luego los relajó, arrancando a Dharma de sus pensamientos. Acarició su frente con la yema de los dedos buscando tranquilizarla, pero frunció el ceño cuando rozó el entrecejo de ella. Una imagen parpadeó en el aire, frente a él, y casi por inercia, volvió a buscar ese punto. Usualmente no podía ver los pensamientos de los demás, pero por alguna razón aquella vez era diferente. Kairos estaba dormida, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: eso que había visto era su sueño. Cerró los ojos cuando los colores tomaron forma.

Para su sorpresa, se vio rodeado de espigas. Mechones turquesas volaban a su alrededor y le azotaban el rostro, y Dharma comprendió que estaba viendo a través de los ojos de la Amazona de Acuario. El cielo era negro como el alquitrán, y sólo su constelación, la de Virgo, era visible. Spica brillaba con fuerza, luminosa, cegadora... Y se acercaba. Se hacía cada vez más grande y pronto la tuvo encima; ¿lo quemaría? El resplandor era demasiado como para permanecer con los ojos abiertos, pero lamentablemente, no pudo cerrarlos porque no era su sueño. Cuando creyó que ya no podría soportarlo, algo oscuro se interpuso y un par de brazos lo rodearon... es decir, _la_ rodearon. Sintió la tibieza de ese cuerpo que protegía a su amiga y notó el calor sofocante que desprendía Spica, cada vez más cerca... Y de pronto, no hubo nada más. Ni estrella. Ni brazos. Ni cuerpo. Se vio solo, de rodillas en la tierra quemada, la llanura carbonizada extendiéndose infinitamente en todas direcciones...

Dharma apartó los dedos del entrecejo de Kairos. La observó con preocupación, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Conocía a la guardiana del onceavo templo y podía jurar que no era el tipo de persona que tuviera esos sueños. No era normal en ella. Mucho menos, pensó, que le afectaran al punto de que sus reacciones fueran visibles. La joven temblaba imperceptiblemente, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y, probablemente, las uñas dejaban marcas en sus palmas. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y sus mejillas, y los ojos se movían frenéticamente bajo los párpados. Apartó un par de mechones de su rostro y presionó con el pulgar el pedacito de piel en el que él llevaba tatuado el tilak. Elevó su cosmos, susurró unas palabras en sánscrito y, aliviado, vio cómo su compañera se relajaba.

Con sumo cuidado pasó ambos brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y la alzó. Cruzó el jardín cargando con ella, más tranquilo; la había inducido a un sueño profundo pero sin... bueno, sin sueños. Probablemente no despertaría hasta doce horas más tarde, pero Dharma lo creyó necesario. En ese momento que la miraba de cerca notaba las profundas ojeras que antes había pasado por alto, y los párpados nacarados por mal dormir. ¿Acaso no era la primera vez que soñaba con eso que él presenció? Debería esperar a que recuperara la consciencia para preguntarle.

La Casa de Virgo no presentaba cambio alguno. Al cruzar la sala principal en dirección al ala privada vio, a través de las columnas de la entrada que daba a la Casa de Leo, el cielo azul brillante y plagado de estrellas. En cierta forma, eso lo reconfortó.

Dejó a Kairos sobre su cama. Pensó en cambiarla de ropa para que estuviera más cómoda, pero en vista de que no tenía ninguna prenda de su talla y que probablemente no se movería mucho, decidió simplemente meterla entre las sábanas y taparla con la colcha marrón. Se despidió con una leve caricia en su cabello y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí y abandonando el ala privada, para segundos más tarde, dejar atrás la Casa de Virgo.

Subió las escalinatas que conducían a la Casa de Libra en silencio, y atravesó el templo sin mayores contratiempos. Como supuso, Argia estaba dormida: su cosmos la delataba. Después de todo, el único momento del día en el que dejaba de chispear era cuando apoyaba la cabeza en una almohada. Escalón por escalón, a cada paso se acercaba a la Casa de Escorpio. Al llegar a la entrada no se sorprendió al ver que Trevas lo esperaba recargado de lado en una de las columnas de mármol, aparentemente tranquilo pero portando su armadura. No importaba cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde ni por qué; el caballero del octavo templo era desconfiado las veinticuatro horas del día, e iba preparado para la guerra donde fuera.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Dharma? ―preguntó, sin variar la expresión de desdén burlón que solía adoptar―. No esperaba verte por aquí a estas horas.

―Buenas noches, Trevas ―saludó, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Se detuvo a un metro del escorpión, sin abrir los ojos, sereno―. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Trevas arqueó una ceja; eso no se lo esperaba.

― ¿Ahora?

―En lo posible, sí.

El Caballero de Escorpio se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué podría querer Dharma de él? Si habían hablado tres veces en todos esos años en los que convivieron en el Santuario, era mucho decir. Además, ¿qué era tan urgente como para ir a buscarlo a medianoche?

―No estoy de humor. ―Y era cierto. Aún tenía las palabras de Lievin demasiado frescas―. Mañana, tal vez...

―Es sobre Kairos ―lo interrumpió el santo de Virgo, sin perder la calma y alzando ligeramente el mentón para reforzar sus palabras―. Y es importante.

Trevas se tensó.

― ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Está ella...?

Dharma pidió silencio alzando una mano, mostrándole la palma en señal de alto y el otro tuvo que morderse la lengua, comenzando a exasperarse.

―Ella no está bien. Y sospecho que hace mucho tiempo que no lo está, de modo que debo insistir: ¿podemos hablar?

El Caballero de Escorpio se limitó a dar media vuelta e internarse en su templo, haciéndole una seña a Dharma para que lo siguiera. Éste obedeció.

…

― ¿Me llamó, Athena?

Sophia miró al Patriarca, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, y asintió. Él se acercó a la mesa tras la cual la joven estaba sentada y la miró, expectante. Era difícil suponer su edad; el cabello blanco caía en ondas hasta debajo de sus anchos hombros, pero la parte de su rostro visible, aquella que las sombras del casco no ocultaba, lucía una piel sin arrugas. Tal vez fuera lemuriano.

―Necesito que me digas qué fue exactamente lo que viste en las estrellas.

El Sumo Pontífice juntó sus manos por delante.

― ¿Con respecto a qué, Athena?

―A la constelación de Géminis. Puntualmente ―agregó― a la estrella menor.

Y a Sophia no se le escapó el mínimo movimiento de los hombros de su interlocutor. Tal como sospechaba, el hombre le ocultaba información... y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirla al precio que fuera.

―No hubo cambio alguno ―replicó, su voz sonaba algo pastosa―. Desde el principio vi que había un distanciamiento especial con la estrella mayor, pero...

― ¿Y no hay _nada_ que decir sobre Spica y Pólux? ―inquirió la joven, entrecerrando los ojos.

Silencio.

― ¿Ha encontrado algo de utilidad?

Por toda respuesta, Sophia alzó la mano en la cual tenía enredado el collar de Saga de Géminis en sus años de Patriarca. Dejó que las cuentas tintinearan en el aire a la altura de los ojos del Sumo Pontífice, observando al hombre frente a sí con mirada escrutadora, penetrante.

―La cuenta púrpura ―explicó―. Tiene un símbolo tallado.

El Patriarca tragó saliva.

― ¿De qué generación...?

―Cuando Shion de Aries ocupaba tu lugar. Saga de Géminis fue quien lo asesinó y usurpó el trono..., teniendo a Shaka de Virgo como mano derecha.

―Entonces ellos... ―dijo, mirando fijamente el collar que se balanceaba en el aire―. Ellos, ¿fueron los primeros?

Sophia suspiró, echándose hacia atrás contra el respaldar de la silla y masajeándose las sienes.

―Lo dudo. Pero no hay registros más antiguos ―replicó, queriendo dar por terminado el asunto―. En realidad, Saga y Shaka fueron dos de los más poderosos a lo largo de todas las generaciones de caballeros y eso se presta a confusión. Pero tampoco hay registro alguno que certifique, o al menos que me haga sospechar, que ellos eran...

―De modo que Dharma y Xenia...

―Sí. ―Las aguamarinas de Sophia se quebraron, incapaz de soportar la situación por más tiempo. Realmente se había propuesto sonsacarle información, pero casi tres días sin dormir estaban haciendo estragos en su capacidad de permanecer serena. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, miró al Patriarca por sobre el hombro―. Ellos son los primeros.

Cerró la puerta tras sí, y Sophia sintió el chasquido de la cerradura como un punto final.

Como una sentencia inevitable.

...

Dharma se permitió abrir los ojos una vez que entraron su habitación. Kairos seguía, tal como había pensado, profundamente dormida y exactamente en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. De reojo vio que Trevas suavizaba la expresión y no puso, ni quiso evitar la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios delgados al notarlo.

―Adelante ―dijo en voz baja, haciéndose a un lado. Trevas le lanzó una mirada y él supo leerla: le estaba pidiendo permiso y, a la vez, le preguntaba en silencio si realmente estaba convencido―. Confía en mí.

El Caballero de Escorpio frunció levemente el ceño pero se adelantó, y luego de apartar la colcha y las sábanas, tomó el cuerpo de Kairos entre sus brazos y la levantó como su no pesara más que una pluma. Dharma se acercó y cepilló hacia atrás los mechones para despejar el rostro de la joven; dejó un casto beso en su frente, miró al escorpión. Podía ver que su compañero no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, qué decir o qué hacer. De hecho, desde que le había contado sobre el sueño de la Amazona de Acuario lucía bastante desencajado. Sobre todo por la parte en la que _él_ la protegía de la explosión de la estrella.

Aunque por alguna razón, Dharma no mencionó que esa estrella era Spica.

―Me voy, entonces ―dijo Trevas. Los ojos le brillaron al agachar la cabeza―. _Nos_ vamos. ―Dio media vuelta, pero el Caballero de Virgo lo detuvo posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro; el escorpión le lanzó una mirada―. Sí, la cuidaré...

―No iba a pedirte que lo hicieras ―lo interrumpió, cerrando los ojos―, porque sé que lo harás. De otra forma no dejaría que la llevaras contigo ―agregó con una sonrisa displicente―. Iba a darte las gracias.

Aquello Trevas no se lo esperaba. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió ampliamente, con ganas, por primera vez en meses; pero eso Dharma no lo notó, pues le había dado la espalda y se dirigía a otro sector del ala privada. Iba a responderle que no había nada que agradecer pero se contuvo, limitándose a dar media vuelta y salir de allí.

Dharma suspiró al oír el golpecito de la puerta al cerrarse. Le alegraba saber que al Caballero de Escorpio, Kairos no le era tan indiferente como aparentaba. Por más que hablara con su amiga era imposible hacerla entrar en razón; ella no quería ver al guardián del octavo templo ni en fotografías, y mucho menos, pasar una tarde con él. De modo que cuando vio su pesadilla, no pudo simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados. Kairos necesitaba a Trevas y no podía negarlo mientras dormía, y lo que había visto en su mente era prueba suficiente.

Y es que a Dharma le dolía, le dolía ser testigo de cómo la Amazona de Acuario construía un muro de hielo a su alrededor, y pese a que apreciaba enormemente el hecho de que a él sí lo dejara entrar, no podía evitar entristecerse por ella. Sobre todo con Trevas.

¿Acaso ellos dos morirían sin que nadie les explicara qué fue lo que pasó ese día en el que ella le salvó la vida a él?

No podía evitar preguntárselo.

Salió del ala privada y atravesó el salón principal de la Casa de Virgo en silencio. Todo estaba terriblemente oscuro, pero Dharma no necesitaba de la luz para ver. Se guiaba por instinto, o tal vez por la consciencia que tenía de dónde estaba cada cosa. Al llegar al centro se sentó en el suelo y adoptó la posición del Loto, relajando los hombros, levantando la barbilla, inhalando en profundidad.

Su último pensamiento antes de elevar su cosmos y teñir el mármol con una cegadora luz dorada, fue una pregunta: ¿y si se habían equivocado al borrarle a Kairos los recuerdos con Trevas, y a éste las memorias sobre ella?

…

Como el amo y señor de todo, el dios observaba las doce Casas desde lo alto del cielo, cientos de metros sobre el nivel de la tierra. Cuerpos que rebotaban en el aire, alas que se batían desesperadas... Sus hermanos seguían lanzándose en picada sobre el Santuario intentando llegar hasta allí, buscando penetrar el espacio, profanar los templos, jugar un rato como llevaban dos noches haciendo. Sin embargo, desde su lugar, él podía ver que había algo que rodeaba las Casas y la Sala Patriarcal.

Y eso lo irritaba un poco.

¿Quién se atrevía a oponer resistencia? ¿A él, a sus hermanos? Jamás habría creído que alguien, algún día, tuviera la desfachatez de hacerlo. El cosmos que sentía no era de un dios, pese a que se asemejaba al de uno; de modo que era simplemente un humano muy poderoso... y le estaba plantando cara a _él,_ un dios legítimo, real e indiscutible.

Entrecerró los ojos. Sí, la barrera que les impedía el paso era una extensión del cosmos de esa persona, y por lo que puso percibir, provenía de la sexta Casa. Sonrió, burlón. ¿De veras creía que iba a poder detenerlos con un simple campo de fuerza?

Pero, pese a que internamente se jactaba, muy en el fondo sabía que no podría con el escudo. De modo que no lo pensó mucho: simplemente hizo un llamado, una petición...

Los minutos se le antojaron eternos.

Y, finalmente, la barrera cayó. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada al ver que sus hermanos volaban veloces hacia los templos sin nada que se interpusiera en sus caminos. Continuarían con su trabajo tantas noches como hiciera falta...

Él también bajó a tierra, posándose suavemente frente a la Casa de Virgo.

Hypnoss había hecho su trabajo.

Ahora él le daría el toque final.


	14. 14

**Capítulo 13**

Las botas de oro resonaban al chocar contra el mármol, la capa blanca ondeaba con suavidad rozando el suelo. Sentada en el trono, Sophia vio con pesar cómo la Amazona de Aries se detenía ante ella e hincaba una rodilla en el suelo, agachando la cabeza.

―Dakini ―saludó con voz suave, sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Por su semblante ya sabía la respuesta que recibiría pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas―. ¿Algún avance que quieras comentarme?

―Lamento tener que decir que no. ―Sophia cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar el temblor en sus labios; Dakini entendió el gesto, supo leerlo, y fue precisamente eso lo que la hizo tragar saliva. Jamás había visto a Sophia, es decir, a Athena, tan vulnerable como en ese momento―. Sigue inconsciente. He intentado despertarlo más veces de las que puedo contar, de todas las maneras posibles, pero me temo que es inútil. Cada vez que creo alcanzarlo, se me escapa... Es como intentar retener la lluvia con las manos.

Sophia volteó hacia su derecha, donde el Patriarca permanecía de pie junto al trono, aparentemente imperturbable. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tan sereno? Daba la impresión de que nada lo afectaba lo suficiente... como si pudiera mantenerse incorruptible, inconmovible pasara lo que pasara. La joven solía creer que ese rasgo era una fortaleza, pero en ese momento comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería una terrible falla.

― ¿No has podido detectar ni un mínimo rastro de consciencia en él? ―inquirió volviendo a centrar su atención en la Amazona de Aries, que meneó un par de veces la cabeza pero luego pareció dudar. El corazón de Sophia dio un pequeño brinco. ¿Por qué vacilaba? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad, alguna forma de...?

―No sé si llamarlo consciencia ―respondió la ariana―. Sé que no está muerto, y creo que debe haber alguna forma de despertarlo, pero... No sé..., no sé cómo explicarlo ―finalizó, presionando sus labios por un instante, en una clara muestra de frustración―. Da la impresión de que algo lo ha absorbido hacia dentro, pero es aún más inmenso que eso. Él está ahí, en alguna parte, perdido en ese agujero negro. El problema es que no puedo alcanzarlo. Y de hacerlo... sinceramente, no sé qué pasaría.

― ¿Temes que ese agujero negro te trague a ti también? ―preguntó Sophia con delicadeza, tanteando el terreno, pero Dakini negó con la cabeza―. Entonces, ¿qué es?

La guerrera desvió la mirada.

―Permítame explicarle ―dijo con la vista fija en algún punto de la alfombra bajo sus pies―. Cuando entro a la mente de Dharma es como si, en realidad, _saliera_ a algún lugar, uno desconocido. Se asemeja bastante a un universo a menor escala. Lo primero que veo cada vez es ese agujero negro que le mencioné; siempre supe que él estaba ahí, que se había dejado tragar. De hecho, cuando me acerco a la entrada puedo percibir un cosmos... es como ver una pequeña lucecita en una boca de lobo. Pero...

― Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ―la interrumpió el Patriarca, hablando en voz baja y sobresaltando a Sophia―. Negaste la posibilidad de poder ser absorbida, y de hecho percibes el cosmos de Dharma. ¿Por qué no puedes traerlo a la consciencia de nuevo?

Dakini cerró las manos en puños. El tono de voz del Sumo Pontífice estaba teñido por cierta burla, como si se estuviera mofando de su incapacidad para resolver el asunto; y eso, que dudara de sus habilidades para salvar a un compañero, como si no lo hiciera sólo porque no tenía ganas, la irritaba.

―No sé qué podría ocurrir si lo hiciera ―replicó finalmente, aún sin alzar la cabeza.

―Lo más probable es que Dharma de Virgo despierte.

―No me refiero a eso.

― ¿Entonces qué? ¡Dilo de una vez!

La Amazona de Aries fijó sus ojos violetas, penetrantes, en el rostro del Patriarca oculto por las sombras del casco.

―Normalmente, esos agujeros negros son provocados por dioses. Nadie tiene la capacidad de hacerlo excepto ellos ―respondió, serena, aunque sin dejar de perforarlo con la mirada―. Se forman cuando le arrebatan los recuerdos a alguien, o en su defecto, cuando inducen a una persona a un estado de inconsciencia profundo, como evidentemente le ocurrió a Dharma. Y normalmente ―agregó―, es imposible percibir sus cosmos una vez que entran allí.

―Pero dijiste que pudiste percibir su cosmos allí...

―Dije que percibí un cosmos ―lo cortó Dakini―. No que fuera el suyo.

Sophia frunció el ceño y entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su pecho, recargando los codos en los brazos del trono y agachando la cabeza hasta rozar sus nudillos con la nariz. El movimiento de sus hombros delataba que inhalaba profundamente una y otra vez, como si buscara tranquilizarse o simplemente, como si la situación la superara y necesitara de algo tan elemental como el aire para no perder el hilo de la conversación.

― ¿A quién pertenece ese cosmos? ―preguntó finalmente, tras largos segundos de silencio.

―A él ―replicó la Amazona de Aries, logrando confundir a sus dos interlocutores―. Pero está fusionado con otro diferente, a un nivel que sería imposible separarlos.

El Patriarca posó una mano en el respaldo del trono, y cuando habló, para sorpresa de Dakini, su voz era suave.

―Entonces ese es el problema ―dijo―. Si atraes ese cosmos fuera del agujero negro, Dharma despertará... pero no sabemos quién más lo hará.

La joven arrodillada frente a su diosa asintió. El silencio se extendió sobre ellos otra vez, pesado, tortuoso e increíblemente sofocante. Iba a agregar algo más para romperlo pero no fue necesario, porque en ese mismo momento oyó que a sus espaldas las puertas dobles se abrían. Dos golpes sordos hicieron que volteara a mirar por sobre su hombro, y comprendió que ambas hojas habían sido empujadas con tal fuerza, que habían chocado contra las paredes. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue quien era la persona que avanzaba hacia ellos: ¿realmente _ella_ había hecho eso?

Kairos, vistiendo la armadura de Acuario y la capa, con el cabello suelto ondeando tras ella y la punta de los dedos cubiertas de una fina capa de hielo; los pasos medidos pero deliberadamente firmes, el mentón alzado y los mechones que apenas lograban ocultar la mirada gélida. Dakini, aún con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, también notó las profundas ojeras bajo los ojos grises y los labios agrietados, así como el leve perfume a incienso y canela una vez que llegó a su lado. La guardiana del onceavo templo no se arrodilló, no reverenció, ni siquiera agachó la cabeza. Se limitó a quedarse de pie frente al trono. La Amazona de Aries percibió el cambio de temperatura; el ambiente se enfrió unos cuantos grados, aunque no demasiado.

―Kairos ―saludó Sophia, claramente sorprendida―. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con...? ―Pero ella misma se detuvo, la frase se perdió en el aire. Kairos no la miraba a ella; sus ojos estaban clavados en el Patriarca, con tal intensidad que la joven temió por él. Parecía que en cualquier momento podría atravesarle el corazón con una estalactita.

― ¿Cuánto más? ―preguntó la acuariana, logrando que sus palabras resonaran en la sala; Dakini frunció el ceño, mirándola fijamente. Jamás la había oído hablar así...―. ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ―...con tanto odio.

El Patriarca dejó caer la mano que reposaba en el respaldo del trono y se enderezó casi imperceptiblemente, como si quisiera hacer evidente la altura y, lo que es más, su rango. La Amazona de Aries confirmó esto último cuando dijo:

―Kairos de Acuario, inclínate ante Athena y háblale con respeto.

―No le estoy hablando a ella, le estoy hablando a usted.

Dakini se puso de pie y, de una zancada, se colocó al lado de su compañera. Ésta pareció no notarlo. O tal vez, pensó, ni siquiera la importaba.

―Dirígete a nosotros con el debido respeto, Kairos ―exigió el Sumo Pontífice, y la ariana no pudo detener el escalofrío que le bajó por la columna vertebral cuando la Amazona de Acuario, lejos de lucir amedrentada, entrecerró levemente los ojos con una expresión arrolladoramente fría, calculadora... desafiante. Una ráfaga de aire gélido azotó el vestido de Sophia, las vestiduras del Patriarca, las capas de las amazonas.

Dakini vio necesario intervenir.

―Kairos...

Una mano en su hombro que la acuariana no apartó, pero a la cual tampoco le vio el significado que la otra joven intentaba transmitirle: un «alto» que decidió ignorar adrede.

―Entonces, con el debido respeto ―pronunció, cada palabra tan afilada como una aguja de hielo―, déjeme decirle que amenazarme jamás funcionará conmigo.

―Kairos, ¿de qué hablas? ―inquirió Sophia, preocupada.

―Él sabe bien de lo que hablo ―acusó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al hombre al lado del trono―. ¿Cierto?

―Kairos de Acuario, irás a tu Casa y permanecerás allí hasta nuevo aviso...

― ¿O qué? ―El tono de burla, el hielo que cubría ya la totalidad de sus manos...―. ¿Me borrará la memoria a mi también?

― ¡SUFICIENTE! ―tronó el Sumo Pontífice, adelantándose dos pasos. Dakini se tensó; si decidía atacar a Kairos, ¿qué debía hacer ella? ¿Proteger a su compañera? ¿Hacerse a un lado? ¿O atacarla si recibía la orden?―. ¡Es una conducta indigna de una amazona de la orden dorada! ¡No eres una niña de tres años, eres una guerrera al servicio de Athena!

― ¡No pienso hacer lo que me ordenó! ―exclamó ella, apretando las manos en puños.

― ¡Irás a la Casa de Acuario y permanecerás...!

― ¡NO ASESINARÉ A DHARMA!

Una explosión de hielo estalló en la Sala Patriarcal, congelando las paredes, la alfombra, el techo, la araña que colgaba de éste... Sólo cuatro espacios habían quedado intactos: cuatro círculos bien definidos, de un metro de diámetro, alrededor de cada uno de los presentes.

Durante un minuto que se extendió como si fuera infinito, todos callaron, impresionados. El Patriarca había quedado paralizado en su lugar, Sophia había palidecido y Dakini sólo atinaba a mirar fijamente a la Amazona de Acuario.

Kairos lucía igual de imperturbable e impenetrable que siempre. La postura rígida, las facciones relajadas... excepto por sus ojos, que en vez de ser de hielo, eran fuego gris. La tibetana vio furia, de la más pura, haciendo brillar los irises de la joven que tenía al lado. Y una pequeña lágrima que no sería derramada, oculta por sus pestañas.

―Kairos... ―susurró Sophia, llevándose una mano al corazón, mirándola con tristeza y algo de temor.

―Si Dharma despierta ―siseó―, me dará igual cuáles hayan sido sus órdenes. Se suma el mundo en una catástrofe o no, él sabrá quién es y cuál es su destino. ―El Patriarca no dijo nada―. O al menos, lo poco que sé. Que él descubra el resto.

―Kairos...

―Él también es un ser humano. ―Afilada, certera―. Y Xenia también lo era. Por más que sea por una causa mayor, no tenemos derecho a decidir sobre sus vidas o sus muertes. O al menos ―añadió―, yo no creo tenerlo.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejó del trono, haciendo chocar los tacos de las botas contra la capa de hielo con la que ella misma había cubierto la alfombra. Dakini la vio marcharse en silencio. Las puertas dobles se cerraron con un chasquido, y ella, muy lentamente, volvió a centrar la vista al frente.

Sophia tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, espantados, fijos en el Patriarca. Y la Amazona de Aries, pese a no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, alzó el mentón.

Decidió.

Enfrentó.

…

El camino de rosas que conectaba la Sala Patriarcal con la Casa de Piscis se abrió a su paso. Al llegar al otro extremo, un borrón dorado la desorientó brevemente, y en menos de un segundo sintió que su espalda chocaba contra una de las paredes del templo. Parpadeó.

―Trevas, ¿qué...?

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces, irrumpiendo de esa manera en el espacio del Patriarca?! ―exclamó él, y Kairos sólo pudo parpadear otra vez, aturdida―. ¡Podría haberte matado, idiota!

La Amazona de Acuario estaba descolocada, y eso Trevas podía verlo y confirmarlo con un simple hecho: la estaba sujetando de las muñecas contra una pared, «amenazando su espacio vital», como solía decir, y no había intentado apartarlo. En otras circunstancias, se habría burlado de ella.

Pero no en ese momento.

Cuando tres días atrás Dharma lo fue a buscar y le pidió que lo acompañara a la Casa de Virgo, jamás habría imaginado todo lo que ese gesto desencadenaría después. Él había llevado a Kairos a la Casa de Acuario. Le había lavado el rostro y el cabello, lo había secado y trenzado. La había acostado y arropado, y al día siguiente tenía ojeras por no haber dormido en toda la noche, pero extrañamente ―o tal vez no―, se sentía revitalizado. Esperó pacientemente a que despertara, cosa que ocurrió en las primeras horas de la tarde. Doblegó la resistencia de Kairos, le llevó algo de comer y, por curioso que pareciera, con ese sencillo gesto ella le permitió quedarse. En silencio, a un metro de distancia. Pero lo hizo. La obligó a quedarse en cama todo el día y veló por ella durante la noche. En cierto punto, Trevas vio que la amazona se removía en sueños, y como no pudo despertarla, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla. ¿Impulsivo? Sí. ¿Estúpido? Definitivamente. ¿Durmió sentado, abrazando a una chica que un día atrás no quería verlo ni a un kilómetro a la redonda? Por supuesto. Kairos lo despertó al día siguiente al tratar de deshacerse del abrazo, visiblemente incómoda pero luciendo mucho más saludable. Como si hubieran llegado a un pacto silencioso, pasaron el día dentro de la Casa de Acuario, cruzando alguna que otra palabra. Y por la noche, la tercera, ni ella preguntó ni él sugirió; mientras Kairos leía Trevas curioseaba, sacando libros del estante y haciendo preguntas que, debía admitirlo, eran bastante tontas. En algún momento la acuariana salió de la habitación para preparar dos tazas de té, y al volver, vio que su compañero se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del colchón. No le fue muy difícil acomodarlo en la cama, porque pese a que era bastante pesado, no tenía el sueño muy ligero que digamos. Ella se acomodó en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. En algún momento se quedó dormida.

Pero al tercer día, antes de que Trevas despertara, a Kairos se le ocurrió visitar a Dharma. El Caballero de Escorpio le había comentado que fue él quien lo llamó, y ella necesitaba saber por qué. Siendo sincera consigo misma, la compañía del escorpión le había sentado bien, pero no comprendía qué había llevado a Dharma a actuar así. Al llegar a la Casa de Virgo vio el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, y al segundo, el cosmos del Patriarca que le transmitía una orden: _mátalo._

Kairos no recordaba mucho después de eso. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que jamás había estado tan furiosa en su vida.

Y Trevas casi sufre de un ataque de pánico cuando Alen le dijo que sí, que Kairos había pasado por su Casa hecha una furia hacia la Sala Patriarcal. Y casi le da uno de ansiedad cuando el Caballero de Piscis le dijo que no, que no iba a dejarlo pasar y que la esperara allí por el bien de todos.

― ¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? ―inquirió la acuariana, frunciendo el ceño e intentando apartarlo―. Suéltame.

― ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para plantarle cara a ese tipo?! Kairos, ¡podría haberte...!

― ¡Ya te escuché! ―resopló, irritada―. ¿Y a ti qué te importa, de todas formas?

― ¿''A ti qué te importa''? ―Trevas echaba chispas por los ojos―. ¿Necesitas saberlo? ¡¿Que no entiendes que si morías ahí dentro...?!

― No, ¡no lo entiendo!

En un espacio de tiempo menor a un segundo, el Caballero de Escorpio tiró de las muñecas que tenía sujetadas contra la pared, despegando a la joven del mármol y atrayéndola hacia sí, haciendo que pegara la cabeza contra su pecho y rodeándola con sus brazos. Kairos intentó apartarse, pero Trevas no se lo permitió. Y, cuando la joven comprendió que esa era la respuesta de su compañero a su pregunta, se limitó a quedarse quieta y cerrar los ojos, tratando de no recordar que todas sus pesadillas eran similares a esa situación.

Desde la puerta que daba al ala privada de la Casa de Piscis, Alen sonrió mientras enroscaba uno de sus mechones entre los dedos. Al cabo de unos segundos se dirigió a su dormitorio, no queriendo interrumpir el momento.

De todas formas, fue la Amazona de Acuario quien después de unos minutos se separó. Trevas esperaba que le desviara la mirada, o que luciera incómoda, pero no; Kairos le lanzó una mirada penetrante, decidida, y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Intrigado, confundido por esa reacción y sin saber muy bien qué esperar ―como siempre―, obedeció, más curioso que otra cosa ―otra vez, como siempre―. Pasaron a través de Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario, Escorpio, Libra... Al salir de la Casa de Virgo Kairos alzó una mano sin siquiera voltear, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la Casa de Leo, y Trevas arqueó una ceja al ver, por sobre el hombro, que ella había colocado un bloque de hielo gigante en la entrada del templo de la virgen.

―No quiero que nadie lo moleste ―dijo simplemente, y siguieron su camino.

Atravesaron el resto de las Casas en silencio. Al salir de Aries, Kairos tomó el sendero que conducía al cementerio. El Caballero de Escorpio se abstuvo de preguntar, aunque se moría de ganas de saber qué iba a hacer allí, y por qué le había pedido que la acompañara. Para su sorpresa, ella se acercó a la tumba más reciente: la de Xenia de Géminis.

―Kairos... ―comenzó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella meneó la cabeza para indicarle que no hablara, y casi por inercia, él calló. Observó de brazos cruzados cómo la Amazona de Acuario se arrodillaba al lado de la lápida y posaba una mano en ella, como si estuviera apoyándose en el hombro de la persona que yacía debajo de la tierra.

―Lamento todo esto. ―Kairos observó las piedritas alrededor de sus rodillas, presionando levemente los labios―. Al principio creí que era lo mejor. Cuando el Patriarca me llamó hace cinco años para comentarme la situación y pedirme que adoptara el papel que tenía preparado para mí, no dudé en aceptarlo porque desde mi punto de vista, era lo que había que hacer. ―Trevas cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna derecha, incómodo. ¿De qué estaba hablando?―. Supongo que en algún momento perdí de vista el hecho de que, después de todo, Dharma y tú seguían siendo seres humanos. Con una terrible carga, pero humanos al fin...

»Ahora Dharma ha caído en un estado de inconsciencia tan profundo, que ni siquiera Dakini de Aries puede despertarlo sin despertar también ese otro cosmos, esa otra parte de él. Esa que yo conozco, y que Deyanira de Leo vio pero no comprendió. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de qué camino era el correcto, y por eso vengo a pedirte disculpas, en mi nombre, en el de todos aunque no te recuerden.

»En el nombre de Dharma, también.

»Le borraron la memoria, Xenia. A él y a todos ―susurró Kairos, cerrando los ojos―. Por eso no te recordaba. A los demás les implantaron recuerdos falsos sobre ti, pero el Patriarca consideraba que era demasiado peligroso que Dharma y yú fueran tan... unidos. Y no era para menos. No sé con exactitud quiénes son en realidad, pero esto va más allá del ciclo de encarnaciones, y realmente, realmente ―tragó saliva, tuvo que hacerlo―, lo siento. Si despierta... me aseguraré de que te recuerde. Le ofreceré mis recuerdos si es necesario.

»Y espero que en una próxima vida puedan reencontrarse como lo que son.

Trevas tragó saliva, Kairos derramó una única lágrima.

―Géminis y Virgo ―susurró.

El viento se encargó de disolver las palabras en el aire.


	15. 15

**Capítulo 14**

Jamás había estado en un lugar tan oscuro... ni tan frío.

Notaba el terreno irregular y duro bajo sus pies y había deducido que el suelo era de roca, pero lejos de resultar tranquilizante, sólo podía pensar en que si daba un paso en falso y tropezaba podría romperse la cabeza. No obstante, jamás se había dejado atemorizar por detalles como esos... de modo que seguía avanzando a ciegas, extendiendo los brazos por delante de su cuerpo para no chocar contra nada. Había probado con encender su cosmos para alumbrar algo ―lo cual encontraba terriblemente ofensivo, pues su energía cósmica no era una linterna―, pero la oscuridad no había cedido ni un ápice. Era impenetrable, espesa como el alquitrán y, pese a no resultar asfixiante, varias veces se le había acelerado el pulso al pensar en la posibilidad de no encontrar jamás la salida. No se le ocurría otra forma de hacerlo que seguir caminando. E incluso así, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo. Era justamente eso lo que provocaba que cada tanto no pudiera respirar y que sintiera que sus pulmones no acaparaban el suficiente aire: que parecía no avanzar, que lo único que podía hacer para salir de ese lugar parecía no funcionar.

Y para el caso, tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de _qué_ era ese lugar.

Había formulado mil y una hipótesis, una tan improbable como la otra. Y con «improbable» se refería justamente a eso: era imposible comprobar que alguna de ellas fuera cierta. Es decir, vamos. Ni siquiera veía sus propios pies. Podía tranquilamente sacudir su mano a cinco centímetros de sus ojos y lo único que captaba era el movimiento del aire sobre su piel. Y ese era otro problema, pequeño pero que se sumaba a los demás, creando una bola de situaciones que ponían a prueba su cordura y su capacidad para no perder la cabeza de pura desesperación: el aire en ese lugar era gélido. En el sentido más literal de la palabra. El frío era tan absoluto y cortante, que ya sus dedos llevaban horas ―o al menos, creía que horas― entumecidos, y sentía las vías respiratorias en carne viva. La garganta le ardía al punto que tragar saliva era una tortura. La notaba inflamada, además, y sabía que pronto quedaría entumecida también. La baja temperatura había ayudado a que sus labios se secaran aún más, y era casi seguro que jamás los había tenido tan lastimados; el regusto a sangre en su boca era prueba suficiente. Le dolía la mandíbula por presionar sus muelas entre sí para evitar el castañeteo de dientes que, sabía, tarde o temprano se traduciría en mordidas accidentales a su lengua.

Al no saber dónde estaba, tampoco sabía qué esperar. ¿Era un lugar deshabitado? ¿Habría fieras sueltas? Su desesperación por hallar algo que interrumpiera la monotonía de la oscuridad y el frío era tal, que hasta se encontró deseando tocar algo viscoso y repugnante como... una larva gigante y monstruosa, por ejemplo. Al menos habría podido luchar, ponerse en movimiento.

¿Larvas gigantes?

Definitivamente ese lugar estaba robándole la cordura.

Continuó avanzando, arrastrando los pies con cautela por si había un pozo o una estalagmita de roca y tanteando el aire con las manos. Había cerrado los ojos apenas un rato después de haber comenzado su caminata, porque no soportaba tenerlos abiertos y no ver absolutamente nada; otra cosa que sumada a las demás podría hacer que gritara del más puro agobio. Aunque pensándolo bien, no le convenía. Gritar sería romper el silencio aplastante que se cernía sobre su cabeza... desgarrarse la garganta para no obtener respuesta.

Y además, había otra cuestión: ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Eso era más interesante. No la pregunta en sí, si no intentar llegar a la respuesta. Lo lógico habría sido que conectara sus recuerdos más recientes y que atara cabos, que construyera una línea de tiempo o que ordenara sus memorias cronológicamente hasta llegar al punto en el que estaba ―es decir, en el medio de la nada y muriéndose de frío―, pero... por más que trató, no logró evocar ni siquiera una imagen de antes de ese lugar. Era como si allí hubiera comenzado su vida y hubiera continuado hasta ese momento, el presente. Y la verdad, la idea le daba pavor. Sobre todo porque sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que eso no era todo lo que conocía. O tal vez sólo se estaba aferrando a una esperanza vana, ¿no?

Hizo una mueca cuando su mano derecha chocó con violencia contra algo que parecía ser una roca. Al menos, lo parecía. Sintió que algo corría por su muñeca y resbalaba por el antebrazo; tanteó la camiseta larga que llevaba puesta y tiró con presteza de ella, logrando arrancar una tira de tela que enrolló alrededor de su palma. Presionó con fuerza y la afirmó con un nudo doble. En aspectos prácticos, eso sólo significaba una cosa: tenía otro pequeño asunto que agregar a su lista de situaciones que poco a poco hacían que su desesperación aumentara cada vez más. Restregó sus dedos contra los pantalones para limpiarlos, aunque sabía que era imposible borrar todo rastro de sangre. Es decir, ese lugar era una boca de lobo. ¿Cómo podría juzgar si su piel estaba limpia o no cuando no veía _absolutamente nada_?

Extendió ambos brazos hacia delante y tanteó la roca con cuidado. Caminó hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda sin dejar de rozarla con la punta de los dedos, pero el obstáculo parecía no tener ni principio ni fin. Treinta pasos hacia un lado, treinta hacia el otro. Nada. Probó con cuarenta, cincuenta y más tarde con cien, pero no halló resquicio alguno. En algún momento se le ocurrió agacharse y buscar algún agujero al ras del suelo y más tarde palpó la piedra por arriba de la altura de su cabeza, pensando que si bien no tenía ganas de trepar, sin duda lo haría si lo veía necesario, pero... Nada. ¿Cuán grande podía ser?

Presionó los labios con frustración. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Había caminado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo para que una mole le impidiera el paso?

Se sentó en el suelo con cuidado, resintiendo el filo de las rocas. Intentó pensar lógicamente para hallar una solución, pero tenía una especie de bloqueo que lo único que le permitía sentir era desesperación. No importaba cuántos minutos u horas pasaran; seguía sin acostumbrarse a ella. Le oprimía el pecho cada vez con más fuerza.

Abrió los ojos un momento sólo para percibir la misma negrura que tenía impresa en el interior de sus párpados, y volvió a cerrarlos, con fuerza. ¿Cómo saldría de allí? Peor, ¿qué era _allí_?

Cruzó las piernas y juntó las manos en su regazo, notando la áspera textura de la tela rozando sus nudillos. Sentía los músculos de la espalda increíblemente tensos, como si hubiera estado cargando algo pesado por días... pero de todas formas se enderezó, cuadró los hombros. No rebuscó en su mente porque le parecía inútil; no quería paz mental, quería salir de ese lugar. Sin siquiera pedírselo su cosmos se encendió, notando que cada célula y cada neurona clamaba por una respuesta clara. Lo sintió expandirse desde su pecho y una única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al notar la calidez en su cuerpo, despejando todo rastro de frío. Esta vez fue diferente al primer intento de encenderlo; la oscuridad no lo consumió. Notó cómo se expandía a su alrededor, ganando terreno, doblegando...

Se permitió abrir los ojos una vez más al notar que el interior de sus párpados se había teñido de rojo, y sintió los globos oculares en llamas cuando la luz de su cosmos, absoluta, casi cegadora, golpeó sus retinas. Pero sonrió.

Proyectó hacia delante, hacia la roca...

Un estruendo seguido de golpecitos en sus piernas, en sus brazos, en su cabeza: cascotes. Había logrado hacer añicos la roca.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, notando que la luz dorada se apagaba poco a poco a medida que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir ese estallido de energía. Sin embargo, lo ignoró. El haber obligado a ceder a la oscuridad que más de una vez había intentado llevarse su cordura con su propio resplandor era incentivo suficiente como para seguir caminando el tiempo que hiciera falta...

...Hasta hallar la salida.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando vio un resplandor anaranjado, cientos de metros por delante. Era muy tenue, pero de todas formas se dirigió hacia él. No estaba en condiciones de rechazar ninguna oportunidad.

Habría transcurrido más de una hora cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para darle nombre a la fuente de aquella luz naranja: un río. Avanzó con cuidado, notando que el aire a su alrededor se caldeaba a medida que se acercaba a la orilla y entrecerrando los ojos para bloquear parte de aquel resplandor que, en ese momento notaba, era más brillante de lo que había creído en un principio. Sólo cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros comprendió que el río..., el río era uno de lava.

Casi por inercia retrocedió un paso. Las rocas del suelo adquirían un tono incandescente a medida que se acercaban a la orilla, terminando de ser devoradas por el fuego en cuando tocaban la corriente. Había algo sobre eso que le llamaba la atención, algo que le decía que conocía ese río. Pero como no pudo recordar qué, decidió seguir moviéndose; esta vez, siguiendo su curso. Sabía que debía ir en sentido contrario a cómo corría la lava para llegar a la parte más alta de aquel lugar, pero siguiendo un impulso, comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

Luego de lo que parecieron un par de horas, el calor era sofocante. Si antes resentía el frío, en ese momento lo extrañaba; notaba la piel hipersensible y el sudor parecía hervir sobre ésta. Incluso se le habían formado unas pocas ampollas.

Tras recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros el río comenzó a ensancharse. Y más adelante... por lo que pudo ver, terminaba bruscamente. Como si lo hubieran cortado con un cuchillo. No obstante, al acercarse más a ese supuesto final, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

El río no terminaba allí; caía en cascada hacia un abismo terriblemente profundo, tanto, que no lograba ver dónde retomaba su curso. Una niebla densa y congelada, pegajosa, flotaba en el vacío que dejaba el precipicio y estiraba sus tentáculos hacia arriba. Al asomarse y mirar hacia abajo comprendió que la oscuridad que casi le había hecho perder la cabeza no era nada comparado con eso, y tuvo náuseas.

¿Qué era ese lugar?

Una ráfaga de viento gélido proveniente del abismo le despejó el rostro, y tiritó. Una segunda corriente de aire penetró en aquel espacio cubierto de niebla. Y de nuevo, desde el foso...

El terror más puro se abrió paso a través de sus células, petrificando sus huesos y músculos a la vez que su cerebro ordenaba que saliera corriendo de allí. No recordaba nada de su vida antes de estar allí, pero de algo estaba segura: jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

Y es que Xenia entendió que el viento no era tal... y comprendió, por fin, dónde estaba.

La entrada al Tártaro.

Se alejó del precipicio a tropezones, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más quería dejar de hacerlo. El viento no era otra cosa que su respiración y ella, ella estaba realmente allí, en el Inframundo. Y a unos cuantos pasos, uno de los primeros dioses aguardaba pacientemente a que ella cayera en sus garras... Como Cronos, como tantos otros titanes. La nada y el todo mismos dormían en ese abismo.

 _No,_ se dijo. _Él mismo es el abismo._

Uno de los cuatro absolutos, junto con Gaia, Caos y Eros. Más profundo que el mismísimo Hades... ¿ella _realmente_ había descendido aún más que eso?

La idea le daba dolor de cabeza.

Estaba a punto de alejarse corriendo de allí cuando una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores la obligó a echarse y pegar el cuerpo contra el suelo de roca para no ser arrastrada hacia el precipicio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse, cientos de metros sobre ella, algo similar a una nube densa y negra, un pálido rostro de mujer dormido... Y luego no vio absolutamente nada. Resistió el impulso de gritar y parpadeó frenéticamente, pero el resultado era el mismo: nada. Sólo oscuridad. Otra vez.

De un momento a otro el viento cesó y Xenia recuperó la visión. Se puso de pie otra vez, temblando como una hoja. Si al menos tuviera su armadura... Porque sí, estaba segura de que tenía una: la de Géminis. Pero era todo lo que recordaba.

Prefirió no pensar demás. La presencia de esa mujer que había pasado volando había sido completamente... arrolladora. No tenía otra palabra para describirla. Y tampoco quería hacerlo, porque cuanto más pensaba en el asunto, peor era para sus nervios.

Consideró la posibilidad de remontar el río para alcanzar la parte más alta de aquel... lugar. Ni siquiera quería mencionar su nombre en su cabeza. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta, pero una brillante luz dorada proveniente del abismo hizo que volteara. Apretó las manos en puños.

Una mujer surgió del foso, flotando.

Xenia sintió que su respiración se volvía irregular.

Toda ella era dorada, no sólo su cosmos. El vestido tipo túnica se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas, la pálida piel brillaba suavemente, el cabello de oro flotaba alrededor de su cabeza. Los párpados sellados, los labios insinuando una sonrisa.

Era como el mismo sol...

La mujer abrió los ojos y Xenia vio que eran imposiblemente azules, del más puro que había visto jamás. Sintió el impulso casi irrefrenable de encogerse sobre sí misma como si así pudiera desaparecer, pero era demasiado tarde. Vio cómo sus irises se fijaban en ella. Bajó la cabeza. Tembló.

―Esto no lo esperaba ―dijo suavemente, y el tono de su voz hizo que Xenia tuviera ganas de llorar. Aunque, claro, no lo hizo. Muy lentamente alzó la barbilla hasta que su mirada se trabó con la de la mujer. Ésta la observaba con cierto asombro―. Géminis, ¿qué haces aquí?

Y Xenia no entendía quién era esa persona que tenía delante, ni por qué lucía sorprendida de verla, ni por qué la llamaba por el nombre de su constelación. Pero lo que escapó completa y totalmente a su capacidad de entendimiento al punto de dejarla más descolocada que en toda su vida, fue cuando su propia boca se movió cuando ella no le había ordenado hacerlo. Sus cuerdas vocales temblaron, produjeron sonido...

―Hemera, ha sido un largo tiempo ―replicó Xenia...

...Con una voz que no sólo no era la suya, que no sólo no reconoció sino que sonó parecida a la de aquella mujer. A la de aquella diosa. Antigua, poderosa, tranquila y absoluta.

―Me interesa saber qué te ha traído hasta aquí ―sonrió Hemera, y Xenia se sintió temblar―. Pero a ti, no a ella ―agregó, y alzó una mano hacia la joven―. Vuelve a tu lugar, Xenia.

Y otra vez esa voz divina que brotó de su garganta, pero esta vez como si se hablara a ella misma:

―Volveré contigo cuando tu otra mitad despierte...

Xenia sintió que la arrancaban de su cuerpo. Un dolor desgarrador le perforó la piel, incendió sus músculos, astilló sus huesos...

Y otra vez, oscuridad.


	16. 16

**Capítulo 15**

― ¿Estás segura?

Dakini desvió la mirada. No notaba escepticismo alguno en su voz, sabía que no dudaba de ella por más inverosímil que hubiera sonado lo que acababa de contarle y precisamente por ese motivo era que había elegido hablar con ella. Simplemente daba la impresión de que no quería creerlo. Vagamente se preguntó si su interlocutora era consciente de lo importante que era eso. No sólo para ella, sino en general. A veces daba la impresión de que a la Amazona de Libra todo le daba igual y que se llevaría por delante cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, sin perder jamás esa efusividad propia de una niña pequeña. No estaba segura de si eso le divertía o le preocupaba, pero de cualquier forma allí estaba, comentando algo que la tenía pensativa desde el día anterior.

―Lamentablemente ―afirmó―. Ojalá fuera mentira, pero eso fue lo que Kairos dijo. Y estaba realmente enfurecida. Jamás la había visto así, créeme; parecía dispuesta a congelar el mundo de puro odio.

―No me lo imagino por más que intento. ―Argia meneó la cabeza, alzando las cejas pero totalmente seria, con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación grabada en sus ojos―. ¿Dijiste que el Patriarca no lo negó?

―No lo hizo. Kairos estaba a punto de convertirnos a todos en estatuas de hielo pero él ni siquiera trató de rebatírselo.

Un suspiro cansado y Dakini vio de reojo que Argia, sentada a su lado en una roca de tamaño considerable, apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y se frotaba los ojos con fuerza. Cerró su mano derecha en un puño y se cubrió los labios con él, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El sol comenzaba a salir y los primeros rayos bañaban el Santuario con su luz dorada, dibujando sombras alargadas sobre la tierra reseca y empujando a las nubes de vuelta a su lugar, imponiéndose. La Amazona de Aries contuvo un bostezo. Hacía días que no dormía muy bien, porque lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo allí, era más fuerte que ellos. El Patriarca había dado orden de no intentar crear un escudo como presumían había hecho Dharma para evitar, justamente, que terminaran en el mismo estado que él. El Caballero de Virgo llevaba ya tres días y tres noches durmiendo, y estaba comenzando la cuarta jornada sin mayores novedades. Dakini no sabía ya qué hacer para sacarlo de ese agujero negro sin despertar ese otro cosmos. Y mientras tanto, era la única que dormía más o menos bien gracias a sus dotes psíquicas. Era capaz de protegerse medianamente así misma, pero incluso así, creando un escudo para su propia mente, se habían filtrado en su subconsciente un par de pesadillas que prefería no recordar. Y las profundas ojeras que adornaban el rostro normalmente relajado de Argia eran una prueba irrefutable de que no todos eran capaces de hacer lo mismo que ella. A pesar de ser unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que los de su hermana, sus ojos verdes solían brillar con fuerza y en ese momento estaban alarmantemente apagados, turbios.

―No sé qué decir ―dijo finalmente, con la mirada fija en el astro rey. Dakini no comprendía cómo soportaba mirarlo directamente, siendo que sus ojos debían estar más que cansados―. ¿Kairos está en Acuario?

―No lo sé. Pero tal vez deberíamos hablar con el Patriarca primero, para...

―No. ―Argia se puso de pie y la Amazona de Aries vio, preocupada, cómo su compañera se tambaleó levemente al bajar de la roca―. En todo caso, con Athena. No me interesa saber la versión del Patriarca si no negó haberle ordenado eso Kairos. Es un asesino que ni siquiera se hace cargo de las decisiones que toma, que manda a los demás a cometer un asesinato a sangre fría...

― ¡Argia! ―Dakini la cortó, horrorizada―. Si te oyen...

―Por supuesto, porque hay muchísimas probabilidades de que ese tipo haya despegado el culo del trono a esta hora, cuando ni siquiera terminó de amanecer.

―Pero...

― ¿Vienes o no?

La ariana observó a su compañera con ojos escrutadores, como si con sólo mirarla pudiera juzgar si había perdido la cabeza, si era ridículamente valiente o si sencillamente le daba todo igual. Esa era la impresión que quería dar, la versión de sí misma que ofrecía a los demás, y ese detalle no se le escapaba; ¿pero cómo era realmente Argia de Libra? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. Aparentaba ser una persona abierta y sincera, pero Dakini creía que había más, mucho más corriendo bajo la superficie.

Tal vez se equivocaba.

Bajó de la roca de un salto y siguió a la Amazona del séptimo templo hacia la Casa de Aries en completo silencio. Sin embargo, Argia parecía tener ganas de hablar.

―Alen sembró los alrededores del Santuario con rosas venenosas, pero creo que el ataque de cada noche es aéreo. De todas formas no tenía ganas de discutir y él parecía tener ganas de aunque sea intentar algo, de modo que no lo detuve.

―Necesitaba sentirse útil...

―Nunca lo he entendido ―Argia siguió hablando, ignorándola olímpicamente, y Dakini calló―. ¿Cómo hace para vivir entre rosas que apestan a veneno?

―Alguna vez oí la historia del Caballero de Piscis ―respondió, casi sin pensar―. Su Casa es la última, y conduce directamente al Patriarca. Por ello, existe un jardín de rosas demoníacas reales entre la Casa de Piscis, y el templo del Patriarca. Las rosas demoníacas reales son rosas envenenadas, y...

Se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar. Algo le oprimía el pecho con fuerza, y la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Le pareció percibir un leve aroma dulzón y que su visión se teñía de rojo, pero no estaba segura. El perfume a rosas le produjo dolor de estómago y tuvo que contener las náuseas cuando el terrible presentimiento de que algo malo le ocurriría a Alen la golpeó con fuerza, instalándose en su cabeza, adhiriéndose a las paredes de su cerebro. Su compañera dejó de caminar, se detuvo a su lado. Dakini sintió los ojos de Argia taladrándole el lado izquierdo del rostro; cerró los propios e inhaló con cuidado. Algo la incitaba a voltear y enfrentar la mirada penetrante que prácticamente quemaba su piel, pero ese mismo «algo» le advertía que no lo hiciera.

―Vamos ―apremió la más joven en voz baja.

Continuaron subiendo en silencio. En la imponente Casa de Tauro Said aún dormía, por lo cual no tuvieron que pedirle permiso para pasar. Dakini no estaba muy segura de cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto. Probablemente, el día que Xenia volvió y él fue a la Casa de Aries a preguntarle si la había visto. La siguiente Casa, Géminis, se encontraba vacía. El ambiete en el tercer templo era lúgubre, como si cada columna y cada trozo de mármol se lamentara en silencio por la pérdida de su guardiana. Dakini sabía que debía permanecer callada, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

― ¿Sabes si llamarán al discípulo de Xenia ahora que ella no... está?

Argia parpadeó un par de veces y la Amazona de Aries se reprendió mentalmente por haberla sacado de sus cavilaciones de una forma tan brusca. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonaba extrañamente calma.

―Phoebe me comentó que por el momento lo dejarán terminar su entrenamiento. Si el Patriarca ve alguna señal de que la guerra contra Hades está por comenzar, lo hará venir y ocupar la Casa que Xenia dejó vacía.

― ¿Entrenamiento? ―repitió, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando los puntos de tal forma que Argia, aunque aún estaba preocupada por la situación en general a un nivel que le producía dolor de cabeza, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa―. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿No está en condiciones ya de portar la armadura?

―Tiene quince años. La verdad no sé por qué no lo llaman y ya, pero creo que tiene que ver con algo sobre su mejor amiga. No preguntes ―añadió―, porque no tengo idea de cuál es el problema. Todos en algún momento dejamos a alguien atrás al venir aquí, pero parece que con esos dos es diferente.

― ¿Quién es su mejor amiga?

―Se llama Leyre, ¿te sirve de algo?

―Sinceramente, no.

Argia asintió y volvieron a callar, pero esta vez el silencio fue diferente; no había rastro de incomodidad en él, sino todo lo contrario: era más bien un mutismo que daba espacio para pensar, que respetaba los tiempos de la otra, que acompañaba sin necesidad de palabras. Dakini se encontró a gusto con ese clima cuando comprendió que podía hablar de cualquier cosa que quisiera y su compañera la escucharía, pero que de igual forma podía permanecer sin abrir la boca y estaría igual de bien.

Al entrar en la Casa de Cáncer vieron a Lievin cruzando la sala principal, vistiendo una larga camiseta blanca con un dibujo de algo que parecía un cangrejo enseñando el trasero. Dakini se detuvo y se apoyó de lado en una columna, recargando su peso en ella, y arqueó una ceja.

―Los cangrejos no tienen culo, Lievin ―dijo a modo de saludo.

El Caballero de Cáncer sonrió ampliamente, aún en el medio de la sala de mármol, y alzó ambas cejas en una expresión que podría haber pasado por una provocativa.

― ¿Apostamos? ―la retó, levantando la camiseta y revelando un espantoso bóxer azul. El estampado de rositas diminutas era igual de espantoso. Dakini bufó y apretó los labios, girando el rostro a un lado―. Tus mejillas lucen infladitas cuando haces eso, ¿lo sabías?

―Lievin... ―comenzó ella en tono amenazante.

― ¿Y sabías que estás sonrojada? ―intervino Argia, y Dakini le disparó una mirada entre incrédula y exasperada, como si no pudiera creer que la estuviera traicionando, o como si realmente hubiera sido una traición. La Amazona de Libra lanzó una carcajada y algo en la manera en la que echó la cabeza hacia atrás al hacerlo, en la forma en la que el cabello se desparramó sobre su frente, a ella se le hizo terriblemente familiar―. Bueno, basta. ¿Podemos pasar, Lievin?

Él les sonrió burlón. Asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta que conducía al ala privada, no sin antes gritarles por encima del hombro:

―Den gracias a Athena que estoy cansado y de buen humor, porque de otro modo las obligaría a quedarse a desayunar. ¡Están escuálidas!

― ¿A Athena, o a Alen?

― ¡Ambos! ―exclamó él, desapareciendo tras una columna y logrando que la Amazona de Libra riera otra vez.

―Sigamos. ―Argia arqueó una ceja al ver que Dakini la seguía pero de brazos cruzados y arrugando el entrecejo―. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ―preguntó, pero como no obstuvo más respuesta que un resoplido bajo agregó, divertida―: Has vuelto a inflar las mejillas.

―Cállate.

Argia sonrió y entrelazó su brazo derecho con el de la ariana, pegándose a su hombro y tomándola por sorpresa. No dijo nada; simplemente la instó a avanzar, y Dakini se sintió otra vez como cuando habló sobre Alen, pero en vez de náuseas lo que la golpeó en el estómago fue la sensación de haberse reencontrado con un viejo amigo al que creía haber perdido y que le recordaba a su hogar. Por alguna razón, tuvo ganas de llorar.

Y cada vez entendía menos qué era lo que pasaba con ella.

La Casa de Leo estaba en silencio y Argia juró que podía oír los ronquidos de Deyanira desde donde estaban, en la sala principal, pero Dakini se limitó a rodar los ojos y tirar de ella para obligarla a seguir caminando. Al llegar a Virgo, sin embargo, no pudieron continuar.

― ¿Qué...?

―Kairos ―respondió simplemente, obervando el gigantesco bloque de hielo que impedía la entrda al sexto templo. Afirmó su agarre sobre el brazo de Argia y ésta la miró con curiosidad―. No te sueltes.

Para la Amazona de Aries era tan normal viajar a través del espacio y moverse de un lugar a otro mediante la teletransportación que ni siquiera notó cuando una fuerza enorme les despegó los pies del suelo y agitó sus cabellos, ni sintió el tirón en las entrañas al desplazarse su cuerpo hacia el sitio que había visualizado. Sin embargo, cuando tocó tierra firme otra vez y ya en las escalinatas que conducían a la Sala Patriarcal, supo que Argia no opinaba igual. La joven se dobló sobre sí misma y un espasmo la hizo arquear la columna como si fuera un gato, y Dakini comprendió que estaba reprimiendo una arcada. Con cuidado le tocó el hombro, con la culpabilidad punzándole y tan visible en su rostro, que cuando Argia se incorporó y la miró sólo pudo reír.

―No me lo vi venir ―admitió, jadeando un poco y aún apretándose el estómago con ambas manos―. ¿Vamos?

Dakini puso los brazos en jarras, escrutando a su compañera con cuidado.

― ¿Estás...?

―Soy una amazona, Dakini ―la cortó. Aún sonreía pero sus ojos brillaban, peligrosos, contrastando drásticamente contra las profundas ojeras―. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

La mayor quiso rebatirle eso. Quería hacerle notar que seguían siendo personas y quería disculparse por no haberle avisado que iba a teletransportarlas, pero no lo hizo. La mirada de Argia era firme y Dakini sabía que ella no era el tipo de persona que medía sus palabras, por más jovial e infantil que pareciera. De modo que simplemente subieron las escaleras en silencio. Segundos más tarde, las puertas dobles se abrieron con un chirrido terrible y ambas hicieron una mueca.

― ¿Siempre dieron la impresión de estar siendo torturadas? ―cuestionó la guardiana del séptimo templo, frotándose el oído derecho con la yema de los dedos. Dakini no respondió y entonces reparó en el detalle que había pasado por alto: según lo que había oído, Kairos había irrumpido en ese lugar dando un portazo―. Ah.

El trono, contrariamente a lo que habían imaginado, estaba ocupado. Sophia se sentaba en él, con una libreta de aspecto viejo y que parecía maltratada en exceso por el tiempo sobre el regazo, pasando las páginas con un dedo. Alzó la mirada cuando las oyó entrar, y a pesar de que ella también tenía medialunas oscuras bajo sus ojos, les sonrió con calidez.

―Buenos días ―saludó, cerrando el pequeño librito para demostrarles que tenían su atención―. No es necesario que se arrodillen ―se apresuró a aclarar, pero tanto Argia como Dakini la reverenciaron de todas formas y ella suspiró―. Bien, arriba. Es muy temprano para formalidades. ¿Sucede algo?

La Amazona de Libra abrió la boca para contestar, pero Dakini se le adelantó. No quería arriesgarse a que la más joven perdiera los estribos o fuera directo al grano, pues podrían acusarlas de traición. Algo difícil de creer al ver la sonrisa que aún tiraba de los labios de su diosa, pero no imposible; sinceramente, no la conocía mucho y prefería ir con cuidado.

―Se trata de Kairos ―dijo, inexpresiva―. Jamás la había visto tan alterada como ayer, y me preocupa un poco...

―Yo sí la he visto perder los estribos. ―Dakini miró a la libriana de reojo: ¿a dónde quería llegar? Le pareció que Sophia se tensaba, pero no estaba segura―. Aquella vez que casi congela el Santuario entero parecía casi un dios. Eso era furia divina.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó la Amazona de Aries, frunciendo el ceño, y reparó en que la otra tenía la mirada algo perdida―. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso...?

―Dakini, déjala terminar.

La aludida obedeció y calló, mirando a la joven a su lado con confusión.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? ―Dakini meneó la cabeza―. ¡Pero si estabas allí! Todos lo estábamos, en realidad; excepto Xenia, pero ella ya había partido tres años atrás, si no me equivoco.

― ¿Pero qué...?

― ¿Qué más recuerdas, Argia? ―La voz de Sophia sonó tranquila, pero había un trasfondo de ansiedad que a Dakini no se le escapó―. Dime.

Argia frunció el ceño.

―Pero Athena, tú estabas allí...

―Por favor.

Sophia vio cómo la Santa de Aries inhalaba para comenzar a hablar y un terror helado le congeló los huesos, moviendo sus bases, pasando sus dedos fríos por su columna y provcándole un escalofrío que apenas pudo reprimir.

―No estoy muy segura de cómo comenzó, pero sé que en algún momento mi hermana me llamó porque necesitaban refuerzos en la Casa de Acuario. Habitualmente no lo hacía porque insistía en protegerme, pero aquella vez prácticamente me llevó a rastras hacia allí. ―Sophia entrelazó las manos en su regazo para impedir que el temblor fuera visible―. La verdad, no... ―Argia frunció el ceño con incomodidad―, no recuerdo los detalles, no realmente. Pero sé que había una energía extraña en ese lugar. En el onceavo templo.

Ante el silencio de Sophia, Dakini preguntó:

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Me refiero a que había _algo_ allí ―replicó―. Dharma estaba como... fuera de control. ―Y aquello sí que descolocó completamente a la ariana, que la miró como si fuera un bicho raro―. Su cosmos estaba ardiendo al límite pero no parecía agotado; por el contrario, a cada segundo se hacía más poderoso. Pero eso, su cosmos, estaba como... dividido.

― ¿Dividido? ―repitió Sophia, instándola a continuar.

―Sí. Era como ver tres cosmos en uno, y...

―Athena ―interrumpió Dakini, sintiendo el corazón acelerado―. Argia lleva días sin dormir bien, como todos. Tal vez sea una pesadilla o...

Pero Sophia alzó una mano pidiendo silencio. Su expresión era firme y la Amazona de Aries no pudo evitar acatar la orden; veía a su diosa en los ojos de la joven, veía a la guerrera que se escondía detrás de la habitual sonrisa cordial.

―Continúa, Argia, por favor ―dijo, y su voz resonó en la sala de mármol... incluso, pensó la guardiana del primer templo, con más autoridad y fuerza que la del mismo Patriarca.

―Es que no sé qué ocurría exactamente, y Phoebe jamás quiso explicármelo ―se excusó―. Pero podría jurar que había algo divino en la Casa de Acuario ese día, y...

― ¿Divino?

―Sí. ―Argia bajó la cabeza, y unos cuantos mechones de cabello le ocultaron el rostro―. Era algo indudablemente femenino, pero a la vez masculino, y...

―Argia. ―La aludida miró a su diosa, quien asintió para darle ánimos―. Necesito saber qué recuerdas de ese día, por más inverosímil que suene.

―Tres dioses ―espetó con brusquedad, como si escupiera algo que tenía atragantado y no pudiera soportarlo atascado en su garganta ni un segundo más―. En ese momento había tres dioses allí.

Sophia se removió en el trono.

― ¿Dioses? ¿Estás segura?

Para su sorpresa, Argia meneó la cabeza.

―Es que no se me ocurre otra posible denominación. No, no eran dioses, pero... se parecían.

―Bien. ―Sophia se recostó en el respaldar, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la alfombra que se extendía hacia las puertas dobles. Vio que Argia parecía terriblemente triste y sus ojos estaban turbios; vio que Dakini estaba totalmente descolocada y ni siquiera intentaba disimularlo―. Pueden retirarse, tengo asuntos que atender. Gracias por venir a visitarme.

Las amazonas dieron media vuelta y se marcharon de allí, sin plantearse ni por un segundo que no habían resuelto la duda que las había llevado hasta Athena, sin recordar el cruce entre Kairos y el Patriarca. Salieron de la Sala Patriarcal en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, como si soportaran un terrible peso sobre sus hombros y fuera casi demasiado. Sophia las observó marcharse y cuando las perdió de vista cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas pinchar en la parte posterior de sus ojos.

Y es que el Santuario se estaba sumiendo poco a poco en un pozo sin fondo, del que no había salida. Pronto todo sería un caos y ella..., ella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

...

Dakini despertó al sentir que un cosmos excesivamente violento atravesaba su Casa. Salió de la cama de un salto y llamó a su armadura mientras corría fuera del ala privada y cruzaba la sala principal en dirección a la salida; para cuando se encontró en la entrada, las piezas de oro se habían acoplado ya a su cuerpo. Vio un resplandor dorado a unos cuantos cientos de metros y se dirigió hacia allí tan rápido como pudo, dispuesta a luchar contra quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Lo que no esperaba era que la causante de aquello fuera Argia vistiendo la armadura de Libra.

Se detuvo a unos diez metros al reconocerla, y para su sorpresa, se vio incapaz de avanzar hacia ella. La guardiana del séptimo templo estaba de pie en la misma roca sobre la cual habían conversado esa mañana, su cosmos encendido casi hasta el límite, el aire girando con fuerza a su alrededor levantando polvo, rocas pequeñas, briznas de pasto. Los puños apretados, su rostro levantado hacia el cielo en un gesto claramente desafiante. Y justamente al alzar la mirada fue que Dakini vio la enorme cúpula de energía que se extendía desde la Casa de Aries hasta la Sala Patriarcal; Argia estaba creando un escudo a base de su propia energía.

― ¡Morpheo, maldito desgraciado! ―gritó, y la tibetana se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su compañera tan cargada de odio―. ¡DA LA CARA!

 _¿Morpheo?_

Ató cabos. Todos con dificultades para dormir y no por falta de sueño, sino por las pesadillas; Dharma inconsciente; el agujero negro que sólo puede crear un dios...

 _Morpheo._

Parpadeó y se acercó a Argia en unas cuantas zancadas. Trepó a la roca y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven, quien intentó sacudírsela de encima.

― ¡Argia, detente! ¡Lograrás que te noquee a ti también!

― ¡LO PREFIERO ANTES QUE VER MORIR A MI HERMANA CADA NOCHE!

―Argia, ¡no es real! ―Dakini se colocó delante de ella y la obligó a bajar el rostro, a mirarla directamente―. Sé que no son agadables, ¡pero son sólo sueños!

― ¡No te atrevas a decir que son sólo sueños, Dakini! ―Argia echaba chispas..., no, más que eso, lanzaba fuego por los ojos―. ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que son sólo imágenes cuando ni siquiera recuerdas ese día!

El día por el cual Athena había preguntado, supuso. La Amazona de Aries tragó saliva.

―Lo siento, no lo recuerdo y me disculpo por eso. Pero por favor, ¡basta! ¡Lograrás que te meta en coma como a Dharma y no podré...!

― ¡Y OJALÁ NUNCA DESPIERTE!

―Argia...

Pero la Amazona de Libra no la escuchaba. A Dakini le pareció que su cosmos perdía fuerza y que la barrera se opacaba gradualmente, y lo tomó como un buen indicio... hasta que Argia lanzó el puño hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, y un dragón verde nació de sus nudillos.

―...Porque si Dharma despierta, estamos jodidos ―dijo en voz baja.

―Argia, es Dharma. ¡Es nuestro compañero también, ¿como...?!

― ¡TÚ NO VES TODAS LAS NOCHES A TU HERMANA MORIR A MANOS DE LO QUE SEA QUE ES DHARMA! ―exclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de furia.

― ¿Lo que sea que...?

― ¡ASTREA, VIRGO, QUÉ IMPORTA! ¡ÉL DESPIERTA Y LA PRIMERA EN MORIR SERÁ PHOEBE, ¿LO ENTIENDES?!

Dakini abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tanto como le era humanamente posible. Quería pensar en lo que Argia acababa de decir, en lo que eso significaba... Pero no pudo, porque la joven parecía a punto de matarse o desmoronarse, y entre esas dos opciones, prefería la segunda. Cerró el espacio entre ellas y la abrazó con fuerza, obligándola una vez más a bajar la cabeza, a serenarse, a...

Se le doblaron las rodillas y Dakini la sostuvo, arrodillándose en la roca y apretándola contra sí cuando cayó sin previo aviso. Argia lloró de una manera que sólo podía describirse como violenta: gritando, derramando lágrimas de angustia y de un dolor que parecía no tener límites, desgarrándose la garganta en gritos...

Y desgarrando a Dakini, quien se limitó a quedarse allí. Sujetándola, siendo su soporte, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por su armadura durante horas.

El amanecer las encontró en el mismo lugar que habían ocupado veinticuatro horas antes.


	17. 17

**Capítulo 16**

 _Negro sobre negro. Y... un destello dorado._

 _¿Pero no era él mismo?_

 _O aún más importante: ¿qué era él?_

 _Imágenes inconexas desfilaban frente a sus ojos, cortando la oscuridad que lo envolvía pero, a la vez, acentuando la falta de luz. No hay luz sin sombra. No hay sombra sin luz. Entonces, si lo que veía era una contraposición, ¿estaba en alguna clase de lugar en el que la dualidad era parte del todo? En ese caso, ¿dónde encajaba él?_

 _No flotaba ni notaba el aire corriendo a su alrededor, pero tampoco sentía que sus pies o sus rodillas estuvieran en contacto con una superficie, ni firme ni inestable. No respiraba pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, y de alguna manera sabía perfectamente que no estaba perdido pese a ignorar qué era ese sitio. Su cosmos estaba encendido y brillaba tenuemente, pero no resentía el desgaste de energía. La negrura cubría el lugar como un manto pesado pero no resultaba asfixiante bajo ningún punto de vista. Negro y dorado se fusionaban entre sí, uno realzando la oscuridad con su resplandor y el otro, por el contrario, haciendo evidente la luminosidad de su contraparte con la falta de él._

 _Dharma extendió la mano y hundió los dedos en las sombras que lo rodeaban, con fuerza. Cuando los acercó a su rostro nuevamente, su cosmos le mostró una nueva contraposición. Piel blanca, armadura dorada, manchas rojas. Líneas escarlatas corrieron como ríos por su brazo, y la visión le produjo una sensación de déjà vu que no pudo, ni quiso ignorar._

 _Oro y sangre._

 _Su maestro solía decir que en realidad no importaba lo que realmente estuviera ocurriendo, sino cómo uno percibía su entorno. Uno recibía lo que daba... La vida era un reflejo de uno mismo. Sobre todo en las dimensiones desconocidas. Si seguía esa enseñanza, entonces eso quería decir que ese lugar era lo que él mismo era, pero expresado exteriormente. ¿No?_

 _Alzó una mano otra vez y un rayo de luz atravesó la oscuridad como un cuchillo, pero no la cortó; ésta se lo tragó, lo absorvió antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Y sin embargo, él seguía vivo. Las sombras aún no lo habían aniquilado ni absorbido... ¿o sí? ¿Acaso no estaba en ese lugar, después de todo? Ese sitio sí se lo había tragado; lo que ocurría era que no había sido capaz de apagar su cosmos, que seguía brillando indiferente a toda amenaza._

 _Pero de nuevo, si esa dimensión era un reflejo él..._

 _...entonces tenía que mirar dentro de sí mismo para hallar la salida._

" _Dharma, recuerda que_ _cada ser, objeto o pensamiento posee un complemento del que depende para su existencia y que a su vez existe dentro de él mismo."_

 _Cerró los ojos. La oscuridad fue, entonces, absoluta: era la propia, y no había ninguna que fuera más aterradora y a la vez, tan tranquilizante. Era suya pero, al mismo tiempo, él era consciente que sólo representaba una parte del todo. De su todo. Indagó en ella, se sumergió hasta el cuello. Su entorno percibió eso, reaccionó reflejándolo en lo que en ese momento era su realidad; las sombras, negras como el alquitrán, cubrieron piernas, torso, brazos... Rozaron su cuello, acariciaron sus labios. Sus párpados temblaron y se replegaron sobre sí mismos. Exhaló al ver una luz blanca delante suyo, contorsionándose entre la oscuridad y alcanzándolo para cubrir el lado derecho de su rostro. Quien hubiera tenido la suerte_ _―_ _buena o mala― de observarlo en ese momento, habría visto la verdad que todos sus antecesores, los guardianes de la Casa de Virgo, habían buscado generación tras generación. El secreto más obvio y absoluto de todo el universo, aquel que no todos lograban comprender en toda su complejidad._

 _El yin y el yang._

 _Y la ambivalencia de dos cosmos dentro de sí. Hermanos, rivales, amantes, opuestos, cercanos... Eran menos que dioses pero más que ellos, eran subordinados de su regente y emperadores de su propio reino. Respondían al nombre de quienes habían subido al cielo en primer lugar, pero en realidad, no eran ellos. Ni sus hijos, ni sus padres. Eran una fusión entre dioses y destinos mortales, entre humanos y voluntades divinas. Eran dos caras de una misma moneda, eran dos aspectos de un todo. Complementándose, evadiéndose, buscándose, rechazándose... La humanidad en sí les había dado poder e identidad, y sin embargo podría decirse que eran más antiguos que el mundo. Eran un concepto pero, pese a eso, allí estaban: ocupando un lugar físico en el Santo de Virgo, clamando por su otra mitad..._

 _Un ojo gris claro, como el cielo de madrugada; el otro negro como la tierra a medianoche. Partes de un todo fusionándose constantemente dentro de un cuerpo humano que podría ser más que un mero recipiente si tan sólo el yang encontrara la parte que le faltaba, su propia mitad antes de ser una mitad mayor; mientras tanto, el yin aguardaba, paciente..._

 _Dharma se hundió más profudamente._

 _¿Qué era eso que veía?_

 _Había oído hablar de encarnaciones y reencarnaciones, de recipientes divinos y mentes poseídas, de almas vendidas y espíritus doblegados. Pero eso era diferente. No había un único cosmos además del suyo; eran dos. Tres cosmos que en un momento se unían para en el siguiente separarse. Conviviendo, anhelando liberarse pero deseando fundirse de una vez y para siempre. ¿Cómo podía un humano soportar eso? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera muerto con semejante energía en su interior? ¿Y quiénes eran aquellos a quienes hospedaba en sus entrañas?_

 _Demasiadas preguntas para una sola respuesta, aunque fuera la verdad absoluta: el yin yang._

 _Era sabido que, pese a ser diferentes personas, era parte de la constelación lo que vivía en cada uno de los caballeros y amazonas del Santuario. La representación del concepto, una puerta que conectaba a un mundano con la energía cósmica. Era eso lo que en cierto punto los hacía parecidos, con conductas similares. Pero y eso... ¿Y si...?_

― _Lo has comprendido, Dharma._

 _Un resplandor casi tan fuerte como el propio doblegó la oscuridad que intentaba tragarse la figura del desconocido. Los párpados sellados, hebras de oro danzando alrededor de un rostro relajado, su divinidad tatuada en su frente..._

 _¿Hasta qué punto era un desconocido?_

― _Shaka de Virgo ―saludó él, notando que su antecesor no llevaba puesta la armadura sino una túnica blanca con bordados ocre―. Llegué a pensar que eras un mito._

― _Todos nosotros lo somos ―replicó él―. Sobre todo, si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que aunque pasen los siglos, seguimos ostentando el título de ser los hombres más cercanos a Dios._

― _Quita humanidad..._

― _...Confiere misticismo y divinidad. En efecto. Pero Dharma ―agregó―, querido Dharma... ni siquiera yo tuve una carga tan pesada sobre mis hombros. ¿Eres consciente del destino que te ha sido asignado?_

― _Shaka..._

― _No puedo sacarte de aquí, Dharma. Y debo preguntarte: ¿has encontrado tu verdad?_

 _Dharma cerró los ojos._

― _No._

― _Tiene un nombre. ―Tres cosmos agitándose, luchando por tomar el control, llamando a su regente, clamando por ser escuchados―. Lo has deducido, ¿verdad? ―Su interlocutor asintió―. No esperaba menos de ti..._

 _»Pregúntate quién eres, Dharma. Cuando lo sepas, tu otra mitad te recibirá como su complemento y deberás tomar una desición que pondrá en tela de juicio tu lealtad. Deberás apelar a la sabiduría que te ha dado Buddha, a la paciencia de Astrea, y finalmente..._

 _»A Pólux, para que te guíe hacia su contraparte divina y hacia tu complemento mortal._

― _¿Qué podría ocurrir si no lo logro?_

― _Todo depende de ti._

― _Pero estos cosmos..._

― _Es cierto. ―Shaka suavizó su voz―. Pero al fin y al cabo, si hubieran querido reencarnar en la tierra no estarías aquí, ni habrías vivido tanto._

― _¿Por qué? ―cuestionó, cerrando sus manos en puños―. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Ni siquiera sé..._

― _Una vez lo intentaron ―confesó el antiguo Caballero de Virgo, y todo se detuvo durante un lapso de tiempo tan breve y eterno como el latido de un corazón moribundo―. ¿Supones cuándo?_

 _Los párpados de Dharma temblaron, aún sellados. Por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar, sintió una reacción física: la lengua seca como cartón..._

― _Astrea intentó ocupar tu cuerpo._

― _No fue nada personal ―aseguró él―. La situación en el Santuario era prácticamente la misma que atrvaviesan ahora, y ella vio necesario intervenir..._

― _No logro comprender por qué._

 _Shaka suspiró y su cosmos se alteró un poco; Dharma esperó._

― _Saga de Géminis ocupando el trono del Patriarca era una amenaza para la seguridad de_ _Athena. Astrea se comunicó directamente conmigo antes de descender sobre la tierra y le di permiso..._ _―_ _Dharma arqueó una ceja. ¿Shaka de Virgo, permitiendo que su cuerpo fuera utilizado como un mero recipiente divino?―. A través de mis ojos vio la verdad. ―Shaka calló y Dharma guardó silencio, dándole espacio para que continuara cuando lo creyera conveniente. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que finalmente retomara el hilo―. Bastaron unas horas para que decidiera no intervenir._

― _Agradezco que no lo hiciera._

 _Dharma abrió los ojos y vio que una segunda persona había aparecido. Un hombre aún más alto que Shaka, más corpulento, mayor. El cabello azul caía en ondas por su frente y espalda, enmarcaba mandíbulas fuertes y ojos verde esmeralda, serios, turbios pero sinceros. Era una extraña... contraposición._

 _¿Es que todo en ese lugar era blanco sobre negro? ¿Negro sobre blanco?_

― _Saga de Géminis._

 _¿Cómo sabía quién era?_

 _Saga no contestó. Alzó una mano, extendió el brazo. Uno de sus ojos se tornó rojo, y las hebras azules se oscurecieron desde las puntas gradualmente, a medida que una sonrisa desquiciada tiraba de sus labios. Y entonces: una mano de dedos largos, pálida, sobre su hombro. El antiguo Caballero de Géminis volvió a la normalidad sin apartar la vista de Dharma, quien observaba todo en completo silencio. Shaka dirigió su rostro imperturbable hacia él._

― _¿Lo entiendes ahora, Dharma? Nosotros no éramos tan diferentes a ustedes... y a la vez, si formáramos dos todos y comparáramos, seríamos polos opuestos. ―Saga miró a su compañero como si viera en él todas las respuestas que necesitaba y eso, a Dharma le provocó una nueva sensación de déjà vu―. Estábamos destinados a buscarnos y rechazarnos en todos los planos posibles, pero Xenia y tú van más allá de todo eso. Dime, Dharma... ¿sabes quién eres ahora? ¿Sabes quién duerme dentro de ti?_

 _Dharma se llevó una mano al corazón._

― _Ella... el tercer yin._

― _No. ―Para su sorpresa, fue Saga quien habló. La mano de Shaka aún rozaba su hombro y, por extraño que pareciera, daba la impresión de que el geminiano se apoyaba en eso... a la vez que el de Virgo necesitaba ese contacto para seguir siendo su pilar―. Es más que eso. Al igual que ella... Tienes una parte suya en ti, Dharma. Ahora ―agregó, alzando la mano nuevamente―, ¡despierta!_

 _»Y cuida a Xenia por mí..._

…

― ¿Qué te ha llevado a decidir esto, Géminis?

La voz de Hemera sonaba suave. Tártaro aceleró el ritmo de su respiración cuando Nyx lo cubrió con su manto, y la Diosa del Día sonrió cuando sintió que la superficie la llamaba para llevar luz a la Tierra.

―No hemos sido nosotros ―respondió él, sonriendo―. Nuestro regente decidió intervenir y Astrea estuvo de acuerdo. A decir verdad, incluso yo creía que era momento de hacer algo al respecto...

―Comprendo.

―Es tu turno, Hemera ―susurró entonces, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos―. Nos volveremos a ver.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

― ¿Estás al tanto de...?

―Lo estoy.

En ese momento, el cuerpo del hombre joven se cubrió de un cosmos plateado. Una voz femenina susurró su nombre en el aire.

―Ha despertado tu otra mitad. Ve; volveremos a encontrarnos... tal como dijiste.

Géminis sonrió por última vez y se fundió con el aire. Hemera se dejó absorber hacia arriba, hacia la superficie...

...

Xenia de Géminis abrió los ojos en una completa oscuridad, sintiendo la madera áspera en su piel.


	18. 18

**Capítulo 17**

Kairos no sabía qué esperar del llamado del Patriarca pero de todas formas allí estaba, con una expresión tan neutra que rozaba la frialdad, portando su armadura y frente a las puertas dobles de la Sala Patriarcal. Trevas se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero ella había declinado la sugerencia. No era estúpida; sabía a la perfección que las intenciones del escorpión eran, principalmente, vigilarla de cerca para que no volviera a cometer una estupidez semejante a la del día que congeló el recinto sagrado. Como si tuviera tres años y temiera que hiciera un berrinche. La joven finlandesa bufó por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que, por más que rechazara la tutela del Caballero de Escorpio, realmente había actuado como una infanta caprichosa.

Las puertas se abrieron hacia dentro con un chirrido espantoso y vagamente se preguntó si ella era la causante. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

Avanzó hacia el final del salón siguiendo el camino que marcaba la larga alfombra roja, notando que la joven Sophia no se encontraba allí; en cambio, era el Sumo Pontífice quien ocupaba el trono. Como de costumbre, sus ojos quedaban ocultos por las sombras que proyectaba el casco. Kairos vio que las manos, entrelazadas holgadamente en el aire y a la altura de su abdomen, tenían unas leves arrugas en los dorsos. Pero lo que más la desconcertó fue el sobre que reposaba sobre su regazo, medio oculto entre los pliegues de sus vestiduras. Sin embargo, lógicamente, no hizo comentario alguno. Se limitó a hincar la rodilla derecha al llegar al pie de la pequeña escalinata que conducía a la plataforma sobre la cual estaba el trono, agachando la cabeza y sujetando el casco de su armadura bajo el brazo izquierdo.

―Kairos de Acuario, su Santidad.

―Ya veo. Puedes ponerte de pie. ―La Amazona de Acuario obedeció, preguntándose de qué iba todo eso. ¿Acaso no iba a darle un sermón mientras ella se veía obligada a mantener la mirada clavada en el suelo? ¿No era eso lo que merecía por tal conducta? Estaba segura de que sí, pero tampoco iba a suplicarle que lo hiciera―. Dentro de poco tendremos que hablar, Kairos. No obstante, este no es el momento y creo que te debo una disculpa por haberte ordenado que asesinaras al Caballero de Virgo.

―Órdenes son órdenes ―replicó ella automáticamente―. Sé que lo que hice se considera traición y...

―No te he llamado por eso. ―El Patriarca sujetó el sobre entre el índice y el dedo mayor―. Sino por esto. Sé que Dharma y tú son cercanos. Es una carta dirigida a él, de parte de Toka.

Kairos alzó la cabeza, mirando directamente al rostro del hombre.

― ¿Toka? ¿El antiguo discípulo de Dharma?

―Así es. Como supongo que sabrás, Dharma le ordenó hace un año a su sucesora que se marchara a la India a terminar su entrenamiento, y le pidió a Toka que la acompañara para vigilarla de cerca...

―Ahora recuerdo ―lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño―. Dharma me dijo que ella se quedaría allí hasta que llegara el momento de ocupar la Casa de Virgo. Creo que quería dejarla al margen de la guerra santa.

―En efecto. No sabemos cuándo despertará Dharma ni si lo hará, de modo que creo conveniente que seas tú quien lea lo que escribió Toka. ―El Sumo Pontífice se puso de pie y bajó los tres escalones para quedar al nivel de la Amazona de Acuario, y extendió la mano que sujetaba el sobre―. Tómalo.

Kairos obedeció y se puso de pie, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo un zumbido en los oídos. ¿A qué se refería con eso de que tendrían que hablar? Sonaba como si fuera a explicarle algo, ¿pero qué más podría explicarle que ella no supiera ya? Estaba al tanto de que dos dioses de los que nadie antes había oído hablar ocupaban los cuerpos de Dharma y Xenia, y que justamente por esa conexión debían evitar a toda costa que se mantuvieran cerca para que no se desatara una catástrofe que debilitara al Santuario antes de la guerra contra Hades, conflicto que no tardaría mucho más en desatarse. Y con respecto a eso... la sentía, sentía la presión que crecía día a día conforme el día se acercaba. El renacimiento del dios de la muerte estaba próximo. Y al ver esa carta sellada, se preguntó si no debería escribir una ella también, si no debería ordenarles a Calder y a Aiden que permanecieran en Finlandia hasta que terminara la guerra.

―Con su permiso, entonces.

Estaba por dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando la voz del Patriarca la detuvo:

―Y Kairos, por favor, quita el bloque de hielo de la Casa de Virgo para que Dakini pueda comprobar el estado de Dharma.

Ella asintió secamente y salió de la Sala Patriarcal sin mirar atrás.

El sol terminaba de salir cuando cruzó por el camino que conducía a la Casa de Piscis, donde Alen la recibió con una sonrisa y la invitó a tomar un té. Kairos rechazó la oferta con un ademán y siguió de largo hasta su templo, donde se acomodó en el suelo del salón principal, aún portando su armadura, y abrió el sobre.

 _Querido Maestro:_

 _Le escribo desde nuestra pequeña cabaña en la India, donde permaneceremos hasta que ordene nuestro regreso. Había olvidado lo que se sentía despertar cada día a unos cientos de metros del río Ganges, cerca del lugar donde nací, y le agradezco por encomendarme al cuidado de su discípula, hecho que considero el más grande de los honores. Es una enorme responsabilidad pero creo que ha hecho un buen trabajo con ella, pues es una guerrera excelente; sólo la ayudo a mantenerse en forma, y hasta eso podría hacerlo sola. Este lugar me ha dado paz y parece que también ha apaciguado un poco el carácter de Leyre._

 _De todas formas, lamentablemente no es por eso por lo que me dirijo hacia usted a través de esta carta. Me pidió que le informara de cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera notar, así que en realidad, ese es el objeto de esta misiva._

 _Creo que Leyre tiene todo lo necesario para ser una de las más poderosas de su generación, la próxima. Cualquiera diría que el hecho de ser la primera Amazona de Virgo sería una carga o como mínimo que le aportaría una presión constante a sus hombros por no poder ser llamada «el hombre más cercano a Dios», pero por el contrario, parece disfrutar con ello. Es una joven fuerte, veloz, extremadamente inteligente y es capaz de transmitir una paz semejante a la suya, maestro; no obstante, hay algo sobre ella que me preocupa._

 _No importa cuán calma sea, cuán amablemente pueda llegar a tratarlo a uno; cuando entra en batalla es feroz. Y permítame el atrevimiento, pero si nunca la ha visto, debería redefinir «feroz» cuando lo haga. No representa un problema durante el entreamiento porque, de hecho, incluso en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo suele calcular cada uno de sus movimientos con una presición asombrosa, tanto, que llega a ser aterrador. Orquesta cada ataque y desvía cada golpe como si se tratara de un juego de ajedrez. Nunca abusa de su fuerza, sólo aplica la necesaria para dejarte fuera de combate y eso es admirable. Pero los problemas comenzaron hace unos días, cuando nos topamos con un espectro al volver a la cabaña tras una caminata que duró todo el día. Lo encontramos husmeando en las orillas del Ganges. No parecía estar en sus cabales, pero de todas formas nos desafió. No mencionó el regreso del dios Hades, pero maestro, el hecho de que el espectro apareciera ¿qué otra cosa podría significar?_

 _El punto es que Leyre no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a presentarse. Vio la sapuri y simplemente lo atacó. El espectro se defendió y ella simplemente... enloqueció. Jamás la había visto tan fuera de sí. Lo siento, ni siquiera es eso lo que quiero decir. No estaba fuera de sí, en realidad; parecía totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, sólo que cada uno de sus ataques era terriblemente bestial. Tenía una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, maestro, y no es algo que diga con frecuencia ni a la ligera: pero Leyre no parecía humana. Acabó con el espectro en menos de dos minutos. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sólo cuando vio el cadáver en el suelo se tranquilizó y volvió a irradiar lo que se supone que debe, paz y serenidad. Daba la impresión de haber salido de una especie de trance pero, cuando le pregunté, recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había hecho, de modo que descarté la idea. Y para ser sincero, parecía incluso conforme. Sé que hay caballeros y amazonas diferentes: misericordiosos, letales, sádicos, autosuficientes, terriblemente orgullosos... Lo que no comprendo es por qué ha reaccionado de esa forma cuando me consta que la ha instruido para que siga las enseñanzas del Buddha, para que forje su camino persiguiendo la justicia pero sin extender de más el sufrimiento de sus enemigos. Tal vez no sea algo de lo que deba preocuparse, pero creí necesario comentárselo._

 _Espero que se encuentre bien, maestro. Con mi más profundo respeto y admiración,_

 _Toka._

Kairos dobló la hoja por la mitad y volvió a guardarla en el sobre. Lo colocó a un lado, en el suelo de mármol, y acomodó el casco de su armadura en su regazo. La luz del sol penetró en la Casa de Acuario, dándole un aspecto brillante y suave a las columnas del frente. De un blanco impoluto, el templo relucía como la nieve de su país natal en un día de invierno. Finlandia... Llevaba años sin ir allí. Y, de nuevo, consideró escribir una carta a su alumno Calder, ordenándole que se quedara al margen. Sabía que la obedecería, pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba; más bien, su dolor de cabeza constante era Aiden. Era un buen guerrero, sí, pero demasiado impetuoso y emocional para su gusto.

Y por otro lado, con respecto a Leyre, no sabía qué pensar. Calculaba que tendría unos catorce años en ese momento, pero el recuerdo que tenía de la que sería la sucesora de Dharma era el de una niña de apenas ocho años, de piel pálida y cabello rebelde. Solía ser extremadamente dulce; le costaba imaginársela siendo tan bestial como Toka aseguraba que era.

―Buen día, cubito. ―Kairos desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la Casa de Acuario, inexpresiva, y Trevas le sonrió de lado―. Gracias por despertarme.

― ¿Despertarte?

―Por si no lo has notado, tu cosmos está encendido. Si sigues así lograrás hacer que nieve. ―Señaló el lugar donde estaba sentada y Kairos reparó en que, en efecto, había congelado un círculo en el suelo, a su alrededor. No volvió a alzar la vista sino que la dejó clavada en sus pies, protegidos por el oro de la armadura; Trevas alzó una ceja, extrañado―. No me vengas a decir que no te habías dado cuenta, mentirosa ―bromeó, pero la acuariana ni siquiera le lanzó una de sus típicas miradas frías, de esas con las que procuraba ordenarle que callara si no quería terminar con medio cuerpo dentro de un bloque de hielo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se acercó a ella con cuidado, como quien se acerca a un animal salvaje que ha sido herido. Se acuclilló frente a la amazona pero ésta no se dignó a mirarlo―. ¿Kairos? ¿Sucede algo?

Ella meneó una sola vez la cabeza.

―En absoluto. ¿Qué quieres, Trevas?

― ¿Tengo que querer algo para venir a saludarte?

―Hasta hace unos días era costumbre.

El Caballero de Escorpio suspiró. Le molestaba en exceso que Kairos tuviera razón en ese punto y, sobre todo, que se lo hiciera notar como si en realidad no le importara... cuando él no dejaba de reprochárselo. Sí, estaba en lo cierto. Llevaba años persiguiéndola por todo el Santuario para que le aceptara una salida a modo de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida, y no era capaz de recordar ni una sola ocasión en la que hubiera ido a visitarla por otra razón que no fuera esa. Al final, había necesitado tanto de Lievin como de Dharma para reaccionar y acercarse a Kairos de una manera que no tuviera nada que ver con el acoso.

―Lo siento ―masculló finalmente, cruzándose de brazos. Consideró en agregar algo más, pero sentía que eso tenía que quedar claro antes de tratar de seguir indagando en la mente de su compañera. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había pedido disculpas por haberla tratado de esa forma y, lógicamente, ella tampoco se las había otorgado; se preguntó si el hecho de que poco a poco comenzaran a hablar en serio no sugería todo eso, pero le pareció que explicitarlo era necesario en ese momento―. Perdón por estos años, por... Es decir, por haberte tratado de esa forma. Como si... fueras... Me refiero a lo que dijo Lievin, sobre hacer como si fueras tú la que me debía algo cuando en realidad es al revés. ―Estaba prácticamente tartamudeando y tenía ganas de patearse por ello. Tenía claro lo que quería decir pero por alguna maldita razón, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta como si hubiera demasiadas pujando por salir. Sintió un leve calor en las mejillas cuando Kairos al fin lo miró, inexpresiva pero con un brillo en sus ojos que él no supo definir. De nuevo, tuvo ganas de patearse―. Me salvaste la vida y no debería..., sabes que no quise hablarte de esa forma, porque en realidad no estaba pensando racionalmente. Nunca lo hago en realidad. Pero creo que no merecías que...

Kairos sonrió y alzó una mano en el aire a la altura de los labios del Caballero de Escorpio, sin siquiera rozarlos, y él calló. No pudo evitar acentuar un poco la sonrisa al ver la expresión de frustración que tenía tatuada en el rostro.

―Si no te hubiera perdonado ya te habría encerrado en un ataúd de hielo y serías la mayor atracción turística de toda Atenas ―dijo, y Trevas alzó una ceja, momentáneamente distraido: ¿le había hecho una especie de cumplido retorcido o era su imaginación?―. ¿Entendido?

―Es que no...

―Basta, Trevas. ―Kairos bajó la mano y endureció la mirada, zanjando el asunto.

El escorpión pareció contrariado y daba la impresión de que vacilaba, como si se debatiera internamente sobre algún asunto que ella desconocía. Borró la sonrisa cuando leyó la determinación en sus ojos tormentosos, y estaba a punto de alejarse y ponerse de pie para imponer distancia cuando su compañero tomó la mano que acababa de bajar y tiró de ella para abrazarla.

No fue hasta ese momento que Kairo se dio cuenta de que Trevas, por mucho que pareciera irrefrenable en el campo de batalla, no era más que un hombre joven e indudablemente humano. Pecaba de impulsivo y se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones para su gusto, ya que ella era más cerebral y consideraba que cualquier cosa que sintiera pasaba automáticamente a ser un estorbo. Eran guerreros, y debían mantener la cabeza fría; de otro modo, colapsarían en batalla. Con un levísimo sobresalto que pasó desapercibido, comprendió que todos ellos llevaban una máscara. Ella misma usaba una para que sus emociones no interfirieran, y Trevas... él las dejaba expuestas pero se refugiaba en una coraza adornada con una sonrisa sádica. Él tenía, literalmente, lo que como amazona consideraba casi un insulto para un caballero dorado: un alma pura, esa misma que solía sacarla de quicio cuando salía a la superficie y lograba que su compañero de armas pareciera un niño de cinco años. Incluso, se encontró preguntándose si no necesitaría algún tipo de protección, lo cual sonaba ridículo pero no, no lo era; podía ser letal en batalla, pero emocionalmente...

Cerró los ojos. No le devolvió el abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Dejó caer la cabeza, apoyó la frente en su pecho, y él reforzó el agarre; la estrechó con fuerza... como si se aferrara a un salvavidas en medio de un mar. La sensación le produjo cierta alarma, pero decidió no apartarse. Vagamente se preguntó si el oro de su armadura no lo lastimaba porque, después de todo, él no portaba la suya, sino que vestía la ropa que usaba para entrenar. No parecía importarle.

En cuanto a él, bueno, estaba hecho un lío. Pasaron los segundos y se transformaron en minutos: uno, dos, tres... Era imposible llevar la cuenta y se sentía como si hubiera encontrado un refugio en medio de una tormenta, y a la vez, como si corriera por el filo de un precipicio con el viento en contra. Tal vez fuera pronto, pero...

Kairos lo apartó con suavidad, se puso de pie y se alejó de él en dirección a la entrada trasera de la Casa de Acuario, aquella que daba al doceavo templo. Trevas frunció el ceño, aún arrodillado en el suelo. Estaba por preguntarle qué carajo estaba pasando cuando vio que la acuariana se acomodaba el casco en la cabeza y alzaba ligeramente el mentón. Trevas se incorporó sobre sus pies y, en ese momento, Deyanira de Leo irrumpió en el lugar portando su armadura, con el cabello castaño desordenado y una expresión casi desquiciada. Sin darles tiempo a preguntar, alzó una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro; sus dedos estrujaban una nota.

― ¡¿Cómo se supone que criaré a un niño cuando apenas tengo quince años?! ―exclamó, arrojando el pequeño bollo de papel al suelo y comenzando a caminar en círculos por el salón como un león enjaulado―. ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? Por el amor de Athena, ¡esto está mal!

― ¿Qué tal si en vez de hacer un berrinche me cuentas qué pasó? ―sugirió Kairos, gélida.

Deyanira la ignoró. Siguió dando vueltas cerradas, casi sobre su propio eje, mientras murmuraba cosas que Trevas no se molestó en intentar descifrar. En cambio, se agachó y recogió la nota que la más joven había arrojado; Kairos vio de reojo que el escorpión sonreía con cierto sadismo.

― ¿Así que tendremos un leoncito en el Santuario? ―preguntó con sorna, y Kairos frunció el ceño―. Felicidades, futura madre.

―Cállate ―espetó Deyanira―. No sé por qué...

―Basta ―siseó la acuariana―. Todos nosotros tenemos al menos un discípulo bajo nuestra tutela.

― ¡Pero es que...!

―Nada. Comencé a entrenar a Calder cuando cumplí catorce, y Dharma tomó a Leyre bajo su cuidado a los doce...

―Yo tuve a una alumna a los quince, también ―intervino Trevas, encogiéndose de hombros―. Y podría jurar que tengo aún menos paciencia que tú, niña.

Deyanira le lanzó una mirada fulminante y él le sonrió de medio lado.

―No puedo jurar que lo harás bien, pero no es la muerte de nadie ―comentó Kairos―. ¿Cuándo llegará?

―Ahora ―gimió por lo bajo, y casi por inercia, El Caballero de Escorpio y la Amazona de Acuario intercambiaron miradas y esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice.

―Vamos contigo.

Descendieron por las doce Casas en silencio. Al salir de Aries, se dirigieron hacia los límites del Santuario, y Trevas soltó una risita al ver que Deyanira había palidecido. Un niño pequeño que no aparentaba más de nueve años se encontraba sentado sobre una columna derrumbada, abrazando una mochila contra su pecho y con sus piecitos colgando en el aire. El cabello rubio oscuro se agitaba en el aire, ondeando sobre su frente y tapando parcialmente sus ojos, de un verde intenso.

 _A partir de ahora eres su maestra, Deyanira. Las primeras impresiones son importantes, así que decide cómo quieres que él te vea,_ le susurró Kairos, directamente a su cosmos.

 _Sólo trata de no enseñarle los colmillos de entrada,_ aportó Trevas.

La Amazona de Leo suspiró y se acercó al niño. Desde su lugar, los guardianes de la octava y onceava Casa pudieron ver que intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, pero no pudieron deducir qué ocurría. Deyanira les daba la espalda y el infante no parecía muy expresivo, de modo que tuvieron que resignarse y jugar a las adivinanzas.

 _¿Era cierto eso de que Dharma tuvo un discípulo con solo nueve años?_

 _Lo es._

Trevas silbó por lo bajo.

 _Ya decía yo que ese tipo era un lunático._

 _Mira quién habla._

 _El día que yo sea así de raro se abre la tierra..._

No había terminado de decir eso cuando el suelo tembló. Kairos trastabilló pero logró mantenerse en pie; sin embargo, la columna derrumbada rodó y el aspirante a heredero de la armadura de Leo tuvo que ser sujetado por Deyanira para no partirse la cabeza. El cielo se tiñó de rojo y oro pese a que el sol ya había terminado de salir, y una ráfaga de viento les llenó los ojos de tierra.

― ¿Pero qué...?

Un rugido espantoso lo obligó a callar, y un rayo de luz proveniente del cementerio tiñó todo de un resplandor dorado. Deyanira abrió mucho los ojos, porque...

―Es un cosmos...

―Y no es uno cualquiera ―la interrumpió Kairos, notando que el temblor ya cesaba―. Es el cosmos de Xenia de Géminis.


	19. 19

**Capítulo 18**

― ¿Hay noticias de Kairos y Trevas? ―preguntó Sophia, rozando el cristal de la ventana con la yema de los dedos. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y la luz anaranjada le daba un aspecto extraño a su cabello ondulado, acentuando los reflejos lilas de sus hebras y creando otros nuevos, todos en la gama del oro. A sus espaldas, la mesa de madera sobre la cual había estado trabajando todos aquellos días se encontraba aún cubierta de cientos de papeles, tinteros y plumas; en una esquina donde el desorden no llegaba, el sobre que contenía el collar de Saga de Géminis reposaba aparentando ser inofensivo―. Llevan más de doce horas allí...

―No ha habido cambios ―respondió el Patriarca, de pie en el marco de la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para ella―. Señorita Athena, le ruego recuerde el asunto que debemos atender.

Sophia volteó hacia él con sus ojos desbordando preocupación, pero con la línea de la boca torcida en un gesto que denotaba firmeza. Alisó los pliegues de su sencillo vestido blanco, cuya falda rozaba el suelo, y acomodó los tirantes sobre sus hombros. Verificó que sus sandalias estuvieran correctamente sujetas y finalmente, se acercó a la mesa. Acomodó los papeles en unos cuantos pulcros montones, armando pilas pequeñas para que no se desparramaran por el mismo peso de los documentos, guardó los tinteros en una cajita y dejó las plumas a un lado. Lanzando una última mirada sobre su hombro hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía una parte de una de las colinas donde se encontraba el cementerio, y otra hacia el sobre; tomó aire y salió de la habitación escoltada por el Patriarca, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los tacos de sus sandalias producían un chasquido al chocar contra el suelo de mármol que Sophia encontró tranquilizador. Atravesaron un pasillo y finalmente, el Sumo Pontífice apartó la pesada cortina con detalles en hilo de oro para que la joven pudiera entrar al salón principal. Avanzó hasta la tarima, subió los escalones y se sentó en el trono. Relajando la espalda y cuadrando los hombros, soltó un suspiro inaudible y envió un mensaje a través de su cosmos a los dos santos que quería ver, con los que quería hablar.

―Vendrán en unos minutos ―le comunicó al sacerdote, quien se apostó a un lado del trono, de pie, con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo para que las sombras que proyectaba el casco cubrieran aún más sus facciones. Ella nunca había entendido por qué hacía eso―. Están en camino.

―Bien. Sé que es difícil para usted, pero créame, designar a uno de ellos para...

Sophia alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio.

―Tengo muy claro cuál es mi deber y cuál es el de mis santos ―aclaró, sin afilar la voz pero suprimiendo la dulzura que solía teñirla―. El que yo no quiera darles una carga tan pesada para que lleven sobre sus hombros no modifica nada. Es mi destino decidir lo que creo que es mejor y es el suyo obedecer.

Aunque le doliera hacerlo. Aunque creyera que todo aquello era una terrible farsa. Aunque tuviera ganas de desmentir al Patriarca cada vez que la llamaba «Athena». Aunque no se sintiera más que un títere que debía seguir con la función para que no se destara el caos; era lo mejor para todos, y eso ella lo entendía, lo aceptaba, más no lo avalaba.

―Discúlpeme. Sólo creí que debía hacerle saber que tiene mi apoyo.

Sophia miró al frente y alzó el mentón.

―Lo sé.

…

―Hemos estado todo el día aquí ―comentó Trevas―, y la muy maldita no se digna a dar otra señal. ¿No habremos alucinado?

Kairos cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien izquierda, pues sentía que latía con tanta fuerza que iba a explotar. Sí, llevaban haciendo guardia en ese lugar más de doce horas; cuando llegaron apenas acababa de amanecer, y ahora el sol se ocultaba y Xenia...

―No, Trevas.

―Pero es que no ha dado señales de vida en todo el día―refunfuñó, dejándose caer en una roca con un gesto entre huraño y aburrido luego de haber caminado por los alrededores del cementerio durante una hora para estirar las piernas. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, recargó el mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda y miró la tumba de la Amazona de Géminis con fastidio―. Qué mosquita muerta resultó ser.

Kairos rodó los ojos, irritada, y se acercó a la lápida por enésima vez en las últimas horas. Se acuclilló a su lado y pasó los dedos por la tierra al tiempo que encendia su cosmos y buscaba el de Xenia, como si de esa forma pudiera incitarla a despertar.

―Es extraño... ―murmuró.

― ¿Y desde cuándo los santos de Géminis no lo son? ―se burló el escorpión, mirando en dirección a su Casa con anhelo―. Tengo hambre.

―Ya lo dijiste doce veces hoy.

― ¡Será porque llevamos doce horas sin comer! ―exclamó, agachando la cabeza y masajeándose el cuero cabelludo con la yema de los dedos―. Tú deberías entenderme, estás en la misma patética situación que yo, un día entero haciendo guardia para nada y sólo porque nos pareció percibir el cosmos de una amazona medio loca que murió hace días.

Kairos le lanzó una mirada gélida y se puso de pie, girando sobre su propio eje hasta quedar de espaldas a la tumba. A lo lejos, al final del camino de las doce Casas, el templo donde vivían el Patriarca y la diosa Athena brillaba tenuemente con los últimos rayos del sol. Incluso desde la distancia pudo percibir que había dos dorados en ese lugar, pues sus cosmos resonaban suavemente, acoplándose al suyo propio y brindándole esa sensación de familiaridad a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Ella también estaba algo cansada de estar allí esperando algo que era evidente que no ocurriría, resentía el haber portado su armadura durante tanto tiempo, y sus músculos estaban contraídos en exceso por la tensión que le había provocado pasar todo el día aguardando que se produjera un milagro que, de ocurrir, no sabía qué consecuencias acarrearía. Aunque eso, claro, no significaba que andaría quejándose por ahí.

―Vuelve a Escorpio si quieres. ―Su voz sonó plana, y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su compañero―. Lo prefiero antes de seguir escuchando cómo refunfuñas.

Trevas gruñó y, acto seguido, bostezó; la acuariana lo miró de reojo con fastidio.

―Y yo soy el que refunfuña ―comentó con una sonrisa irónica, recostándose en la roca y cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, con los ojos clavados en el cielo y los pies colgando por el borde―. Al menos podríamos quitarnos las armaduras.

―Creí que eras un Caballero de Athena.

― ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Que yo sepa portar una armadura no me impide, por ejemplo, tener hambre.

Kairos consideró decirle lo insoportable que era, lo insufrible que resultaba cuando se ponía en ese plan. Pero se limitó a callar; como solía decir Dharma, a veces el silencio era la mayor de las recompensas... o el peor de los castigos. No es que quisiera premiarlo o castigarlo especialmente, pero tampoco iba a gastar saliva para seguirle una discusión con la que él parecía disfrutar, y que a ella sólo la irritaba cada vez más. De modo que se limitó a quedarse de pie, aún alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera producirse, al lado de la lápida de Xenia. Por regla general esperaba hasta el último segundo para dar por sentado algo, pero además de eso, debía admitir que mantenía parte de sus esperanzas sólo por el Caballero de Virgo, su mejor amigo. Lo había sido durante todos esos años en el Santuario y realmente quería volver a verlo despierto, quería su compañía aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no hablaran. Y desde que la Amazona de Géminis había aparecido, Kairos podía notar que actuaba extraño. Eso, sumado al dolor sincero y desgarrador que vio en los ojos de la difunta, hacía que ansiara su vuelta a la vida. Como amiga de una de las partes afectadas, y como ser humano. Tenía un presentimiento oscuro al respecto, algo que le decía que, si Xenia revivía, sería imposible mantener la paz en el Santuario; pero, por otro lado, también sentía que era la única forma de que Dharma despertara.

―Tal vez deberíamos llamarla con nuestro cosmos...

―Ni se te ocurra ―la atajó Trevas, sin mover ni un dedo―. ¿Qué pretendes, que reviva y nos mate a todos?

Kairos puso los brazos en jarras, pero no contestó. Sí, era una posibilidad y ella no podía negarlo. No conocía a Xenia, pero tal vez, si despertaba...

Era probable que también lo hiciera el dios que había fusionado su cosmos con el de la Amazona de Géminis.

¿Valía la pena intentarlo? ¿Era justo poner en riesgo la vida de sus compañeros, y tal vez muchas otras, a cambio de que sólo dos almas estuvieran en paz? Tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, tanto como guerrera como desde el punto de vista de un ser humano. ¿Pero le sería posible encontrar un punto medio?

―Es que no está muerta, Trevas.

―No veo qué tiene que ver. Se suponía que estábamos rogando para que no reviviera, ¡no para que lo hiciera!

La Amazona de Acuario lo ignoró. Miraba la lápida fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Trevas percibió la tensión y se incorporó lentamente, anticipando que su compañera tenía algo en mente, y se dedicó a escrutarla en completo silencio. Casi sin atreverse a respirar. Intuyó que debía moverse _ya_ para detenerla ―hiciera lo que hiciera―, pero se limitó a quedarse alerta, en cuclillas sobre la roca. Y es que no se le ocurría en qué podría estar pensando, pero por alguna razón no le daba buena espina.

Kairos elevó su cosmos de a poco. Un aura dorada la envolvió por completo, iluminando su piel y arrancándole destellos cegadores a su armadura; la luz se extendió hacia arriba gradualmente, formando tentáculos y estirándolos hacia el cielo, como si... como si se desperezara. El Caballero de Escorpio estaba a punto de gritarle que no cometiera una estupidez o de abalanzarse sobre ella para arrebatarle la concentración, pero en ese momento la acuariana cerró los ojos y, pasmado, vio cómo entreabría los labios. Otro brazo de energía cósmica brotó, esta vez, de su boca; reptó por el aire y se fusionó con los demás al tiempo que la joven apretaba las manos en puños y caía de rodillas en la tierra reseca. El aire se tornó cortante. No había viento, pero la temperatura descendió unos cuantos grados. Si se tenía en cuenta que estaban en verano, el hecho de que de pronto las piedras quedaran cubiertas por una fina capa de escarcha era totalmente inverosímil. Trevas sólo pudo reaccionar cuando el hielo llegó a la roca sobre la cual estaba apostado, y lo primero ―lo único, en realidad― que atinó a hacer fue lanzarse sobre ella de un salto. Sólo transcurrió un instante desde que tomó impulso hasta que su cuerpo chocó con violencia contra el de ella, pero se le antojó eterno. Y cuando sus armaduras entraron en contacto, Escorpio se _congeló._ El excesivo frío del oro le produjo quemaduras en la piel y se apartó tan pronto como pudo, horrorizado al ver que Kairos ni siquiera había caído al suelo; estaba seguro de que se había arrojado sobre ella con fuerza suficiente como para derribar a un elefante, pero la joven no parecía haberlo notado. De rodillas junto a la tumba de Xenia, se mantenía inconmovible, su postura era firme pero de una manera difícil de describir: parecía sólida como una roca, pero a la vez daba la impresión de que esa fuerza no provenía de sus músculos en sí, sino del centro de su cuerpo, de su alma...

Trevas se puso de pie y se acercó a ella nuevamente. Era extraño, pero no parecía que Kairos _simplemente_ hubiera elevado su cosmos sino que, más bien, era otro tipo de energía la que intervenía. Extendió un brazo y rozó la hombrera derecha de la armadura de Acuario, soltando una maldición y cerrando la mano en un puño cuando el oro le transmitió una corriente violenta, quemándole los dedos en un parpadeo. Mas consternado por el hecho de que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así que por sus heridas, el Caballero de Escorpio vio que sus yemas estaban en carne viva.

Y entonces sí, el viento hizo acto de presencia. Ráfaga tras ráfaga golpeaba las enormes rocas, las lápidas, levantaba tierra y escombros del suelo y formaban un enorme remolino alrededor de la joven. Pasmado, el escorpión comprendió que se estaba formando un huracán. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso, qué bicho le había picado? Echó un vistazo en dirección a las doce Casas. No estaban muy lejos, y tampoco... tampoco lo estaban las aldeas cercanas. ¿Y si llegaba hasta allí...?

Apretó las manos en puños y tensó la mandíbula al punto de provocarse náuseas al tiempo que se lanzaba contra ella otra vez, sin detenerse ni un segundo a pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simple: pretendía descolocarla lo suficiente como para que apagara su cosmos antes de que el asunto tomara rumbos peligrosos. Y es que él lo veía, no era ningún idiota y se daba cuenta de que ese tipo de energía, fuese cual fuese, no era normal; no sólo en ella, sino que tampoco sería moneda común en cualquier caballero, ni en cualquier amazona. Y lo único que creía poder hacer era desconcentrarla antes de que la cosa pasara a un plano mayor.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y pegó un lado del rostro al peto de su armadura, la cual levantó temperatura con rapidez y quemó su piel como si el oro estuviera al rojo vivo. Trevas gruñó de dolor pero no la soltó, y acto seguido, el metal se enfrió hasta congelarse. Una fina capa de hielo comenzó a cubrirle la mejilla y las manos, y ahogando un jadeo, se vio obligado a retroceder una vez más. Era frustrante en extremo no poder hacer nada y de un momento a otro se encontró con la mano derecha alzada preparando el ataque. Kairos no pareció notarlo; seguía arrodillada al lado de la lápida, incrementando la fuerza de su cosmos y echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, su fina nariz apuntando hacia el cielo. Era un espectáculo hermoso, sin duda; y fue precisamente eso, el ser capaz de observar el cabello turquesa de su compañera de armas flotando en el aire, su cosmos fundiéndose con el dorado del cielo, con los últimos rayos del sol, lo que hizo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos al echar la mano hacia atrás.

Su voz era aún menos que un susurro ronco cuando dijo:

―Lo siento.

Y atacó, sin fuerzas suficientes como para mencionar el ataque. El interior de sus párpados se tiñó de un rojo intenso cuando su golpe alcanzó a Kairos, a quien oyó lanzar un grito ahogado. Percibió cómo su energía disminuía gradualmente hasta apagarse del todo, y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla.

…

Aitor no imaginaba una vida sin su armadura. Es decir, sí, de todas formas hubiera protegido a Athena si tuviera una de bronce o plata, o si no tuviera una en absoluto; pero Capricornio era para él su todo. Capricornio, y la diosa. Por eso, cuando lo llamó, acudió de inmediato y con las piezas de oro acopladas a su cuerpo como si fueran una segunda piel, con el mentón apuntando ligeramente hacia su pecho en una continua señal de respeto. Fue así como avanzó por el camino que conducía a la Sala Patriarcal, mirando hacia delante pero sin alzar el mentón. No comprendía por qué algunos de sus compañeros de armas adoptaban esa postura soberbia. Y él tenía orgullo, sí, pero al igual que su vida y todo lo que venía con ella, le pertenecía a Athena; no a él para ostentarlo.

Se detuvo al llegar a las puertas dobles y esperó a que se abrieran, pero eso no ocurrió. Algo extrañado, posó una mano en la unión de ambas hojas esperando que éstas reconocieran su tacto y cedieran, pero no dio resultado y terminó haciéndose a un lado. Recargó su peso en la pared y se limitó a esperar, observando el Santuario desde ese punto alto. Una mínima parte del sol aún se veía en el horizonte, pero pronto la noche caería y el fuego que iluminaba el cielo debería darle espacio las estrellas.

―Siempre con esa cara, ¿no?

Aitor desvió la vista de la puesta de sol y buscó con la mirada a quien había hablado. Frunció el ceño.

―Phoebe de Sagitario ―replicó simplemente, despegándose de la pared y cuadrando los hombros a modo de saludo.

La joven mujer se detuvo frente a él portando su armadura, con las manos en las caderas y ladeando el rostro hacia la derecha, con una sonrisa de lado que, más que sarcástica, era burlona. Aitor captó eso y acentuó el ceño, preguntándose qué era lo que encontraba gracioso. Lo que no sabía es que Phoebe se reía de la vida en general y no necesariamente de él.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó, arqueando una ceja al ver la expresión huraña de su compañero. Aitor tardó unos segundos en contestar y eso fue suficiente para que los ojos de la amazona brillaran como si hubiera encontrado algún objeto curioso y que mereciera ser investigado. El Caballero de Capricornio se cruzó de brazos y ella borró la sonrisa de un segundo a otro, con la mirada momentáneamente perdida en algún punto lejano y no estrictamente visible, recordando más que observando―. Solíamos ser buenos amigos.

Aitor parpadeó. Si había algo que siempre lo desconcertaba y minaba lentamente su tan cosechada paciencia, eran sus cambios de humor. Creyó que con los años habría trabajado en eso, que se habría forjado el temple de acero tan necesario para un guerrero, pero era evidente que no y, lo que era peor, se encontró cuestionándose qué había dicho o hecho para provocarlo.

―Eso fue hace más de quince años, Phoebe.

―Lo sé ―respondió, agachando la cabeza. Él estaba por agregar algo más, incluso cuando sabía que no debería hacerlo, cuando ella alzó el mentón y le sonrió; no con falsedad, ni con rencor, ni con nada en particular. Porque realmente no había ninguna emoción que predominara sobre el resto; era sólo ella sonriendo sincera y abiertamente de la misma forma que vivía, irradiando una energía sólo comparable a la del elemento de su signo: el fuego. Podía ser tan cálida como una fogata en invierno, tan luminosa como un farol en la noche más oscura... pero también tan letal como un incendio si alguien trastocaba los límites entre lo justo y lo injusto. Ella también vivía para su diosa y moriría por ella, pero bajo otros conceptos y siguiendo sus propias reglas. Tal vez no eran tan diferentes y tal vez por esa misma razón habían llegado a ser inseparables. Quizás, también, había sido precisamente esa la razón por la cual en ese momento habían llegado al punto de intercambiar sólo un par de palabras unas pocas veces al mes―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―La señorita Athena me llamó.

― ¿Y por qué no has entrado? ―inquirió al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello, rastrillando hacia atrás para apartarlo del rostro.

―Las puertas están selladas.

Phoebe alzó ambas cejas sin borrar del todo la sonrisa y se acercó a las hojas de gruesa madera tallada. Posó una mano en el picaporte de una de ellas y el oro brilló durante un segundo para que luego las puertas cedieran hacia dentro, plegándose ante el toque de la Amazona de Sagitario. Volteó hacia él y la capa, de un blanco impoluto, ondeó tras ella.

―Adelante ―dijo.

Sin esperarlo, penetró en la Sala Patriarcal y él la siguió, echando un último vistazo hacia el sol, que pronto desaparecería por completo... llevándose su fuego y privándolos de él hasta el día siguiente.

Caminaron lado a lado hasta el trono, al pie del cual se arrodillaron. Sophia les sonrió y el Patriarca, de pie a la izquierda de la joven, apoyó su mano derecha en el filo del respaldo.

―Phoebe de Sagitario y Aitor de Capricornio, a sus órdenes ―dijo la amazona con suavidad, alzando casi de inmediato el rostro hacia su diosa, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo con la cabeza gacha―. ¿Nos ha llamado?

Sophia se aseguró de que sus pies estuvieran correctamente afirmados en el suelo, más por una cuestión de querer retrasar el momento que por cualquier otra cosa. El silencio se extendió a lo largo y ancho del salón de mármol, y el Patriarca carraspeó casi inaudiblemente, instándola a continuar. La joven juntó las manos en su regazo.

―No sabemos cuándo estallará la guerra contra Hades ―comenzó, fijando sus ojos celestes en los de Phoebe, quien la escuchaba como si su vida dependiera de cada palabra―, y como saben, el Patriarca se ha encargado de que cada uno de ustedes tuviera un alumno listo para herederar las armaduras que portan por si ocurriera una desgracia. ―Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de explicar lo que realmente ocurría, el por qué de que hubieran tomado esa precaución cuando nunca antes se había hecho al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la Amazona de Sagitario―. Pero falta un asunto por resolver: debemos... ―tomó aire, procuró imprimir firmeza a sus palabras―. Debemos nombrar a su sucesor. ―Alzó una mano con la palma hacia arriba, señalando al Sumo Pontífice, y los dorados fruncieron el ceño. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada y Sophia agradeció que no la interrumpieran; tal vez, si lo hacían, perdería la fortaleza que había logrado reunir―. Hemos acordado que será uno de ustedes dos.

Casi por inercia, Aitor y Phoebe intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. En otras circunstancias ella le habría hecho notar con una sonrisa medio burlona que después de todo no era tran inexpresivo como solía querer aparentar, pero la idea ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza.

―Pero señorita Athena ―interpeló la amazona, mirándola con una mezcla de respeto y confusión―. Se supone que..., es decir, soy una mujer.

― ¿Insinúas que eres menos capaz? ―preguntó el Patriarca con suavidad, casi como si fuera su padre, y Phoebe presionó los labios juntos.

―No, su Santidad, pero...

―Phoebe de Sagitario, eres una de las dos candidatas a ocupar el lugar del Patriarca junto con Aitor de Capricornio. ―Sophia afiló la mirada, algo que detestaba hacer con los santos de su orden, pero que veía necesario―. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Phoebe bajó la cabeza, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Cuando luego de uns segundos volvió a alzarla, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que Aitor pudo leer a la perfección: agradecimiento.

Y orgullo, había orgullo en sus irises.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales el Patriarca les explicó que en unos cuantos días se convocaría a una reunión para nombrar a quien ocuparía el lugar como consejero de la diosa y máximo representante a su nombre, el Caballero de Capricornio se despidió con una leve inclinación y su compañera lo imitó. Se retiraron en silencio, y Aitor vio por el rabillo del ojo que Phoebe, pese a tener un gran orgullo y que él ya conocía, no era arrogante. Se preguntó, de todas formas, si sería válido decir que lo conocía, que _la_ conocía, cuando llevaban años sin hablar como hacían antes de recibir sus armaduras.

Cuando las puertas dobles se cerraron detrás de ellos la Amazona de Sagitario lo saludó con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa cálida, del tipo que solía dirigirle cuando tenían siete años. Del tipo que le ofrecía a todo el mundo. Y se marchó, bajando por el camino que conducía a la Casa de Piscis, con el cabello castaño claro ondeando tras ella y su capa inflándose a sus espaldas, mientras el sol, aunque ya se había ocultado, arrancaba algún que otro destello a su armadura. Bajo el cielo anaranjado, Phoebe de Sagitario se dirigió hacia el doceavo templo acompañada por su sombra.

Sin embargo, en ese momento dos cosmos increíblemente poderosos estallaron y formaron dos columnas de energía, desprendiendo una luz cegadora. El Santuario entero se tiñó de plateado. Phoebe volteó hacia Aitor y él asintió lentamente, con firmeza. Bajó con rapidez por el mismo camino que estaba recorriendo ella y avanzaron juntos hacia Piscis, dispuestos a averiguar qué ocurría en el cementerio.

Después de todo, uno de ellos dos sería la cabeza del Santuario en poco tiempo.


	20. 20

**Capítulo 19**

Deyanira había asumido años atrás que a lo largo de su vida debería hacer sacrificios, pero jamás imaginó _eso_.

En silencio y de brazos cruzados, recargada contra el marco de la puerta que daba al ala privada de la Casa de Leo, observaba cómo el recién llegado daba vueltas sobre su propio eje en el centro de la sala que hacía las veces de comedor. No era muy organizada que digamos, y consideraba que era inútil poner todo en su lugar cuando ella se entendía en su propio desastre. Prefería ver el desorden como un sistema de organización sofisticado. Y al niño no parecía desagradarle, pese a que se había visto obligado a avanzar por el lugar de a pequeños saltos y haciendo equilibrio para no pisar ninguno de los objetos que se encontraban desparramados por el suelo, que iban desde papeles hasta fundas de espadas y cuchillos, pasando por ropa y las rosas que Alen solía dejarle un par de veces por semana. Varias veces Dharma se había ofrecido a ayudarla a limpiar, y en incontables ocasiones Kairos la había regañado, lisa y llanamente. Pero como el desorden no consistía en restos de comida, envases sucios o ropa sudada y llena de barro, tampoco tenían muchos argumentos para obligarla a hacerlo.

El pequeño dio una vuelta más, esta vez mirando hacia el techo, y Deyanira no pudo evitar pensar que la huella del Caballero de Virgo, lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tenía desde que llegó al Santuario, estaba incluso en las esquinas. Ella jamás se habría molestado, pero él insistía en que debía pasar el plumero al menos una vez a la semana. _Si esto va a ser un desastre, que sea uno limpio._ Vaya quisquilloso que era.

―No hay telarañas ―señaló el niño, mirándola con ojos brillantes. La Amazona de Leo estaba por hacer algún comentario desdeñoso cuando él agregó―: Es una suerte, porque soy alérgico.

La joven arqueó una ceja. No estaba segura de si quería que el chiquillo la mirara con esa cara de agradecimiento todos los días, así que tampoco tenía muy en claro si debía enviarle un agradecimiento silencioso a Dharma o si debía detestarlo por hacerla quedar bien.

―Sí, una suerte. Buena o mala, no sabría decirte. ―Deyanira se quitó el casco y lo sujetó entre el costado de su torso y la parte interna del codo, más por no quedarse patéticamente quieta que por cualquier otra cosa. En ese momento sintió dos cosmos familiares atravesar su templo a toda velocidad, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué prisa tenían Aitor y Phoebe? Es más, ¿qué hacían andando juntos? Meneó la cabeza, centró su atención en el niño―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él se deshizo de la pequeña mochila y la dejó en el suelo, apoyándola contra sus pies, para luego enterrar sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero. No tenía idea de qué edad tenía, pero pese a lo inocente que parecía estaba segura de que si superaba el primer año de entrenamiento sería mucho más imponente que los demás alumnos de sus actuales compañeros de orden. Con la posible y casi segura excepción de Leyre, Akane e Indra, tal vez. Pero esos tres eran un caso aparte.

―Mi nombre es Arion y vengo de Micenas. ―Parpadeó y sus pestañas agitaron levemente los pocos mechones que caían sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto angelical del que Deyanira desconfió de inmediato―. Tengo diez años, y vine a este lugar para portar la armadura de Leo.

―Veremos ―replicó ella, sonriendo de lado―. Aunque sólo te pregunté por tu nombre, ¿o no? ―Arion frunció el ceño y se ruborizó, pero no bajó la mirada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella se reconoció en esa actitud irreverente y eso, le gustó―. Bien. Me alegra que quede claro. ―No estaba del todo convencida acerca de su forma de llevar las cosas, pero ya había marcado un camino y él había hecho lo propio. Conocía a los de su signo. Se conocía a ella misma. Los Leo, por regla general, eran tremendamente orgullosos y era evidente que ese niño no era la excepción; tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa si no quería que el papel de alumno y maestra se invirtieran―. Soy Deyanira, guardiana de la Casa de Leo y, por lo que parece, quien debe encargarse de ti de ahora en adelante. No me interesa saber qué te trajo hasta aquí en tanto desees proteger este templo, y lo logres. Hay una habitación libre al fondo a la izquierda ―agregó, señalando el pasillo con un movimiento de la cabeza―. Tienes el baño al lado, hazme el favor de instalarte y ducharte mientras no estoy. Volveré en una hora o dos. ―Le dio la espalda sin esperar a que respondiera, a punto de cerrar la puerta tras sí―. No salgas de este espacio, que es el ala privada; espérame y hablaremos en la cena.

...

Cuando llegaron ya no había rastro alguno de los cosmos que habían sentido. El cementerio lucía pacífico e igual a como estaban acostumbrados a verlo, sin nada extraño o fuera de lugar. Avanzaron casi hombro contra hombro, mirando a su alrededor como si esperaran un ataque en cualquier momento. Finalmente y luego de unos cuantos minutos sin hallar nada que indicara actividad anormal, estaban por volver cada uno a su Casa cuando al pasar por el área más reciente del lugar, repararon en que dos de sus compañeros de orden se encontraban frente a una tumba. Al reconocerlos, Phoebe sonrió.

―Kairos, Trevas ―saludó, acercándose, y pudo notar que el escorpión se tensaba bajo su armadura―. Aitor y yo creímos ver... ―Frunció el ceño, borró la sonrisa―. ¿Trevas? ―No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había sido inútil saludar a Kairos. Asomándose por detrás y mirando por sobre el hombro del Caballero de Escorpio, quien se encontraba arrodillado sobre la tierra reseca, vio que la joven parecía estar sentada en su regazo y que los brazos de él la rodeaban firmemente. Su rostro oculto por mechones turquesas apuntaba hacia abajo, su cabeza caía sobre el peto de Escorpio sin fuerzas. Sus propios brazos fláccidos, uno cruzado sobre su estómago y el otro colgando, inerte, a su costado―. ¡Trevas! ¿Qué...? ―Y mientras preguntaba intentó alzar la barbilla de la acuariana para comprobar qué tan grave era la situación, o al menos corroborar si... Pero él no se lo permitió. Se encorvó echando los hombros hacia delante, adoptando una postura protectora y dejando a la acuariana fuera de su alcance. Phoebe le lanzó una mirada a Aitor, quien se limitó a observar la escena con el ceño fruncido y a adelantarse un paso―. Trevas, ¿qué ocurrió?

El aludido permaneció en silencio. Inmóvil y prácticamente sin respirar, se mantuvo en la misma posición, con el mentón pegado al pecho y la expresión ilegible. Phoebe perdió la paciencia y se colocó frente a él, en cuclillas. Quiso apartar el cabello del rostro de Kairos para verla pero el escorpión apartó su mano de un golpe y ella parpadeó.

―Trevas de Escorpio ―siseó Aitor entonces―. Céntrate.

―Trevas ―volvió a intentar la mayor, agachándose para hacer contacto visual con él; lo que vio la preocupó, pues los ojos de su compañero parecían vacíos, y eso... eso no era nada normal en él―. Necesito que me digas qué ocurrió.

El Caballero de Capricornio se cruzó de brazos, sin poder evitar asombrarse al ser testigo de la paciencia de la Amazona de Sagitario, quien hasta donde recordaba, era bastante impulsiva y solía querer todo _ya._ De nuevo, se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Aunque eso no significaba que quisiera averiguarlo, era imposible que no le generara cierta curiosidad.

―Sentimos dos cosmos fortísimos al venir hacia aquí ―le contó como si nada, aunque Aitor percibió la tensión en su voz, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba presionando―. Por eso quisimos averiguar qué estaba... ―Se detuvo al ver que una pequeña gota caía sobre la mano derecha de Kairos, aquella que descansaba, pálida, sobre su abdomen. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo pero no vio nubes. Extrañada por la opción que eso le dejaba y casi negándose a aceptarla comprendió que sí, que no era ni más ni menos que una lágrima. Pero en vez de inducirla a hablar con suavidad, aquello sólo logró inquietarla aún más―. Trevas, ¡por favor! ¡Habla de una buena vez!

Él la ignoró olímpicamente, reforzando el agarre sobre Kairos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Phoebe aguardó unos cuantos minutos durante los cuales no obtuvo respuesta, y finalmente, apretando la mandíbula, extendió los brazos y afianzó sus manos sobre el codo de la acuariana, tirando de ella hacia sí. Trevas se enervó e intentó impedírselo, pero Aitor se acercó por detrás y lo sujetó. El guardián del octavo templo se debatió durante unos segundos pero terminó soltándola; Sagitario se apresuró a sujetar el flojo cuerpo de su compañera antes de que cayera al suelo. De reojo y mientras la acomodaba sobre su regazo, vio que el escorpión bajaba la cabeza.

―Phoebe. ―La voz de Aitor resonó en el lugar vacío, sus palabras se las llevó el viento―. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Ella apartó los mechones del rostro dormido, rozó sus labios con la yema de los dedos, presionó la piel bajo su oreja, palpó su frente, y...

―Está muerta.

Phoebe miró a Trevas fijamente, casi como si creyera que había sido él quien dictó la sentencia. Esa simple frase desconectó su cuerpo de su mente, de sus emociones, y se puso de pie sintiéndose terrible y extrañamente liviana.

Aitor observó en completo silencio cómo la Amazona de Sagitario clavaba su penetrante mirada en el Caballero de Escorpio y decidió soltarlo, pues había dejado de oponer resistencia en cuanto ella pronunció esas dos palabras. Él alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y el guardián del décimo templo lo imitó. Pronto terminaría de oscurecer y las estrellas harían acto de presencia; se preguntó si Trevas buscaría a Acuario esa noche.

―Trevas. ―Phoebe, quien había estado todo el rato con el casco bajo el brazo, se lo colocó en la cabeza con sumo cuidado y desprendió su capa de las hombreras para cubrir el cuerpo de la acuariana del mismo modo, mientras sus ojos verde claro, casi amarillos, se ensombrecían gradualmente―. Necesito saber qué ocurrió. ―El aludido siguió ignorándola, sus irises desprovistas de emoción alguna y fijas en el firmamento; ella endureció el gesto, y la línea que dibujó su boca no auguraba nada bueno―. O hablas ahora, o me veré en la obligación de reconocerte como traidor.

―Phoebe ―siseó Aitor, profundizando el ceño―. No tienes derecho a...

La mirada que le lanzó la Amazona de Sagitario lo cortó en seco.

―Hay una amazona dorada muerta bajo circunstancias desconocidas y, lo que es peor ―dijo en voz baja―, el ataque que acabó con su vida fue el principal golpe de Escorpio.

―No puedes...

―Puedo ―afirmó ella, alzando la mano y mostrándole sus dedos manchados de sangre. A través de ellos, Aitor pudo ver los anillos verdes afilados―. Y lo haré si es necesario.

El Caballero de Capricornio desvió la vista y reparó en que, en efecto, la siempre impoluta capa de Phoebe, que en ese momento cubría el cadáver de Kairos, tenía un gran manchón rojo en el centro, a la altura de lo que él suponía que debía ser el abdomen. El círculo rojo se ampliaba con el transcurrir de cada segundo, deformándose lentamente y dibujando finas líneas en la tela blanca. Volviendo su atención hacia Trevas, le lanzó una mirada neutral que él no pareció notar. De pie, con los brazos laxos a sus costados y el rostro oculto por el cabello que caía hacia delante en cascada a causa de la inclinación de su cabeza, Trevas parecía un condenado aguardando la sentencia final.

―Trevas de Escorpio ―dijo Aitor en voz baja, y Phoebe lo miró fijamente con una expresión que él no supo leer―. ¿Fuiste tú quien causó la muerte de Kairos de Acuar...?

No había terminado de hablar cuando el escorpión reaccionó, tan rápido que a duras penas pudo seguir sus movimientos con la mirada. Se lanzó sobre la tumba de Xenia de Géminis y asestó un puñetazo a la lápida, quebrando el mármol en unas cuantas decenas de pedazos; se puso de pie y echó el brazo hacia atrás con su ataque preparado, y probablemente hubiera destruido más cosas si la guardiana del noveno templo no hubiera intervenido. Aferrándose a la mano en cuyo dedo índice había crecido la aguja escarlata, lo obligó a doblar el antebrazo hacia atrás. Trevas dio media vuelta e intentó pegarle a ella también, pero Phoebe se zafó y saltó, quedándose suspendida en el aire durante unos segundos, fuera de su alcance. Las alas de su armadura se redondearon hacia abajo cuando ella tomó impulso para caer con más fuerza de la que debería. Extendió una pierna y vio cómo el Caballero de Escorpio, atónito, reaccionaba un segundo tarde; el taco de su bota derecha chocó contra el peto de él, lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Phoebe aterrizó de cuclillas y se incorporó con rapidez, preparada para volver a derribarlo si era necesario. Sin embargo, cuando Trevas intentó levantarse, un borrón dorado pasó frente a él y un chasquido ensordecedor retumbó en las colinas, dejándolo tumbado sobre la tierra otra vez.

― ¿Qué...?

Y de pronto, el manchón se hizo identificable: Deyanira.

― ¿Tú mataste a Kairos, bichejo? ―siseó, con una suerte de frialdad que no era más que furia contenida y muy mal disimulada. Sostenía a Trevas del cuello de su armadura, como si el oro no fuera menos manejable que una simple camisa, y tenía su pequeña nariz casi pegada a la de él; e incluso desde una distancia de tres metros, tanto Aitor como Phoebe eran capaces de ver el brillo asesino que hacía refulgir sus ojos, usualmente alegres y cariñosos―. Responde.

― ¿Quién te crees que eres para abofetearme? ―gruñó él.

La Amazona de Sagitario arqueó ambas cejas cuando vio que, en efecto, su mejilla izquierda estaba roja. Literalmente. Supuso que el chasquido había sido eso, entonces: la mano de la santa de Leo al chocar contra uno de los lados del rostro del escorpión. Sabía que la situación era terriblemente seria, pero por algún motivo, la idea de que Deyanira lo hubiera abofeteado le causaba gracia.

―Soy quien te dará una paliza si no respondes ―replicó, entornando los párpados―. ¿Tú mataste a Kairos, sí o no?

Trevas dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, derrotado, y Deyanira se deshizo de él con un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo volar al menos diez metros. El cosmos de la más joven se elevó casi hasta el límite en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Phoebe se adelantó para intentar calmarla. Colocando una de sus manos en la hombrera izquierda de Leo, intentó transmitirle calma a través de su cosmos, aprovechando el hecho de que sus armaduras estuvieran resonando a causa de la cercanía. No funcionó. La energía que desprendía era violenta, hostil, y sobre todo, estaba cargada de dolor.

―Deyanira, ¡para! ¡No lograrás nada con esto! ―exclamó Aitor, acercándose a ella y tratando de obligarla a mirarlo, sin éxito―. ¡No sabemos qué ocurrió, no realmente!

La Amazona de Leo lo ignoró. Phoebe tomó consciencia de que en ese momento no era más que un animal herido, y cayó en la cuenta de que, al igual que una leona a la que le arrebatan a su cría, atacaría con todas sus fuerzas tanto a su objetivo como a todo lo que se interpusiera en éste y ella. Fue justamente eso lo que la llevó a golpear su brazo a tiempo, en el momento exacto en el que lanzaba un ataque dirigido hacia Aitor que le podría haber costado varios días de reposo, e incluso, la vida.

El rayo de energía golpeó en la tierra y por el rabillo del ojo, Aitor vio que la tumba de Xenia de Géminis terminó siendo el blanco. El bulto blanco salió despedido y cayó a uno o dos metros de Deyanira; el impacto desprendió la tela y el viento se encargó de arrastrarla por los aires, lejos del cadáver de Kairos. Sólo eso fue capaz de devolverle cierta cordura, y su cosmos dejó de brillar al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre el cuerpo de quien alguna vez, había sido la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido.

Phoebe observó con atención cómo Deyanira se aferraba a la Amazona de Acuario y rompía a llorar, hecho que le provocó una sensación extraña. Era como un cosquilleo en la nuca. Lo atribuyó a una posible sensación de déjà vu, aunque no solía ocurrirle y...

―Phoebe. ―Aitor la tomó del codo y, al voltear hacia él y buscar sus ojos, vio que estaban perdidos en algún punto a sus espaldas. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada llegó hasta el hoyo que había provocado la guardiana del quinto templo... del cual surgía una luz rara. Y es que no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de describirla; era plateada, y violeta, y azul, y dorada, e incluso verde...―. Mira.

Phoebe ya había visto suficiente. Estaba por acercarse al lugar para descubrir qué era lo que provocaba esa energía cuando oyó a Deyanira lanzar una exclamación ahogada, y al dar media vuelta, vio que el cadáver que ella sostenía, el de Kairos, brillaba con la misma luz que provenía de la tumba profanada de Xenia.

…

―Tengo que ir.

―Señorita Athena, es peligroso...

―He dicho que tengo que ir. ―Sophia le dio la espalda a la ventana, desde donde había estado observando el cementerio a lo largo de todo el día―. Sabíamos que algo así podría pasar, pero eso no significa que ellos deban enfrentarlo solos.

El Patriarca se removió en la silla de madera, evidentemente incómodo con tener que llevarle la contraria. Delante de él, la mesa seguía abarrotada de papeles; Sophia no estaba muy segura de querer ordenarlos algún día, de hecho, así que sencillamente los dejaba ahí por si necesitaba revisar algo.

―Es su deber protegerla. Recuerde que su vida está por delante de la de ellos, y...

―No. Te equivocas ―replicó suavemente, aunque sin perder la firmeza que la caracterizaba―. Su deber es proteger a Athena, y yo soy sólo una humana.

―Entonces no tiene sentido que vaya, ¿o sí? De todas formas no puede ayudarlos.

Ella sonrió con dulzura, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño alguna cuestión que sólo comprendería al crecer, pero a la vez, como si no tuviera prisa en enseñarle y dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo cual, siendo realistas, no era así.

―Lo menos que puedo hacer como humana es acompañar a otros humanos en los momentos difíciles. Yo sé lo que ocurre, pero ellos tienen el fenómeno delante de sus ojos y son incapaces de comprenderlo. No es el caso de los caballeros ―agregó―, pero lo desconocido, por lo general, provoca miedo.

―Por favor, reconsidérelo...

―Es una decisión tomada ―zanjó ella, caminando hacia la puerta―. Buenas noches.

El chasquido de la cerradura pareció amplificarse en el silencio, y Sophia suspiró al atravesar el pasillo que conducía al salón principal. Detestaba discutir, no sólo con el Patriarca sino con la gente en general, pero tampoco iba a permitir que otro impusiera su opinión sobre la de ella. Tenía la firme convicción de que, ya que su vida no iba a ser más que una farsa, estaba en su derecho de hacer valer lo que pensaba. Siempre y cuando no destruyera el retablo, claro.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron para ella, y al salir del templo Patriarcal cerró los ojos y le envió una petición a Dakini mediante su cosmos; la respuesta no se hizo esperar, y para cuando sus párpados se replegaron, el cementerio se extendía su alrededor.

La tierra reseca se hundía en el lugar que ella reconoció como la tumba de Xenia de Géminis, y alrededor del hoyo pudo ver trozos de mármol que, probablemente, eran los restos de su lápida. Un cosmos gigantesco y devastadoramente poderoso emergía del agujero, y lo mismo sucedía con el cuerpo de Kairos de Acuario, el cual Deyanira sostenía sobre su regazo. Un Trevas cojeante se acercó a ella e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, agachando la cabeza, y todo lo que Sophia pudo hacer fue rozar el cabello cubierto de polvo del escorpión. Sabía lo que había ocurrido y no podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo se sentiría.

En tanto, Aitor y Phoebe se acercaron a ella y la reverenciaron. Parecían querer decir algo, pero ambos pares de ojos se desviaban cada dos segundos hacia aquellos cosmos en continuo crecimiento. Sophia le hizo un gesto a Deyanira para que se acercara a ellos y ésta obedeció, cargando con el cadáver de la Amazona de Acuario. Se dejó caer a sus pies.

―Señorita Athena, no es seguro que...

Sophia se llevó un dedo a los labios y Aitor calló, volviendo a centrar su atención en el foso en el que se había convertido la tumba de Xenia.

―Deyanira ―susurró, y la aludida alzó la cabeza hacia ella―, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

―El que sea, Athena.

Sophia posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza de la joven, que se veía más como un cahorro devastado que como el rey de la selva. Le sonrió con tristeza.

―Necesito que arrojes el cuerpo de Kairos, allí ―le dijo, señalando el hoyo. Deyanira abrió los ojos con extrañeza, y estaba por discutir cuando ella agregó―: Por favor.

Evidentemente contrariada, confundida y triste, la Amazona de Leo obedeció. Dejó caer el cadáver de su compañera de armas en la tumba de Xenia, y Sophia, que aún tenía sus dedos contra el cabello de Trevas, pudo sentir que él se tensaba. Oyó un levísimo sollozo también, y para su sorpresa no fue Deyanira quien lo había dejado escapar..., sino él, el Caballero de Escorpio. Era humana, era empática, y el dolor la golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, casi como si fuera propio.

―Señorita Athena, le ruego que vuelva a la Sala Patriarcal ―dijo Aitor en voz baja, mirándola con el ceño fruncido―. No sabemos qué...

Una explosión lo dejó sin habla. Cuatro armaduras doradas le cortaron la visión a la joven, quien presionó los labios con frustración al comprender que se habían colocado entre ella y el peligro para protegerla con sus cuerpos. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo parecido por ellos, ojalá tuviera en su cosmos la fuerza suficiente como para crear un escudo para aislar al Santuario y mantener seguros a todos...

Cuando las ráfagas de viento cesaron y la luz plateada disminuyó en intensidad, Sophia rodeó el muro de oro y esquivó los brazos que se extendían hacia ella para retenerla, para protegerla. De espaldas a sus santos y de frente a los dos cúmulos de energía cósmica que parecían flotar en el aire, cuadró los hombros y alzó el mentón, esperando a que tocaran tierra firme. Oía el respirar agitado de las amazonas y los caballeros tras ella, seguramente inseguros acerca de cómo actuar; ¿debían adelantarse y protegerla, ignorando la orden implícita que ella les había dado? ¿O debían obedecer a su diosa, aunque eso fuera en contra del propósito principal de sus vidas como guerreros de la orden de Athena?

Los cosmos adquirieron un brillo diferente. Dos siluetas se dibujaron en sus núcleos cuando éstos se posaron en el suelo, y finalmente se hicieron completamente visibles. Dos hombres ataviados con túnicas blancas y vaporosas de estilo griego, brazaletes de oro y piel nívea, tenuemente reluciente, apoyaron sus pies desnudos con delicadeza en la tierra agrietada. El de la derecha era más alto que su compañero, y algo más corpulento también. Los músculos suavemente cincelados, el cabello de un rubio tan claro que parecía plateado y los ojos cerrados eran rasgos, posturas que ambos tenían en común. Sin embargo, mientras que el de la izquierda tenía un rostro suave y precioso, el de la derecha poseía una belleza diferente. Innegable y arrolladora, pero diferente.

― ¿Esos no son...? ―murmuró Phoebe, señalando el pecho de ambos hombres.

Sophia sabía qué era lo que le había llamado la atención. Los dos tenían un medallón de oro sujetando sus impolutas vestiduras, cada uno tallado con un dibujo distinto. Y al oír su voz, los hombres abrieron lentamente los ojos.

Sophia se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

Uno de los motivos tallados era un cántaro con agua...

―Ganímedes... ―susurró Sophia.

El otro, un dos en números romanos.

―...Cástor.

Dos pares de ojos oscuros, completamente negros, la observaron en silencio. Trevas reprimió un escalofrío, porque eran... eran como universos en miniatura.

Sophia alzó la cabeza, les sonrió levemente.

―Padres e hijos de Acuario y Géminis. ―Se puso de pie lentamente, el vestido manchado de tierra ondeó tras ella con suavidad―. Como Athena y como diosa protectora de la Tierra, les doy la bienvenida.


	21. 21

**Capítulo 20**

Deyanira entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. A su derecha y con una mano en el pecho, Trevas respiraba entrecortadamente. De reojo ella pudo ver que no era un gesto de dolor, sino que en realidad, estaba sujetando una pieza de oro del tamaño de una manzana contra la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la armadura, manteniéndola unida al resto del peto de Escorpio. Se sintió irremediablemente culpable, pues estaba segura de que ella era la responsable. No sabía cómo sería recibido su gesto pero, de todas formas, alzó una mano y la posó con suavidad en la hombrera izquierda del escorpión; tampoco tenía demasiado sentido tomarse un tiempo para meditar en ello cuando dos dioses estaban de pie frente a ellos, y lo que era peor, frente a la diosa a la que se suponía que debían proteger.

A ambos lados, Aitor y Phoebe se erguían en toda su estatura, estoicos e inflexibles. Deyanira cuadró los hombros y procuró esbozar una expresión entre firme y neutral, inexpresiva, pero sentía que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Primero Dharma, y entonces Kairos... La peor parte era que sabía que de verla así se habrían llevado una decepción y ese pensamiento sólo lograba destrozarla un poco más a cada segundo.

Y si hablaba de segundos, habría podido jurar que aquellos eran los más densos que había vivido a lo largo de toda su vida. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que en realidad estaba soñando, y sentía también la misma desesperación por escapar que cuando atravesaba alguna pesadilla particularmente horrible o angustiante. Se notaba a sí misma como una mosca atrapada en un mar de miel, agitándose aún sabiendo que era imposible escapar. Sin embargo, incluso dándoles la espalda, Athena parecía serena. Tal vez le resultara más fácil al ser una diosa. Pero fuera como fuera, Deyanira decidió que por más que le costara horrores, permanecería a su lado. El dolor en su pecho menguó a medida que se acercaba a la joven de cabello lila, retrocedió con cada paso que la acercaba a ella. Y finalmente, desapareció.

Sophia le sostuvo la mirada a Cástor durante largos minutos. Él no pronunció palabra alguna, pero luego de un agónico rato en el cual el silencio se extendió por el cementerio con pesadez, susurró unas pocas palabras directamente en la mente de la joven.

 _Astrea y los demás le envían sus respetos._

Y entonces Ganímedes rozó el hombro de su compañero. Y entonces ambos cuerpos mutaron hasta quedar compuestos únicamente por polvo negro y brillante. Y entonces, una cascada de arena oscura se estrelló contra la tierra, los pequeños granos desperdigados por todo el lugar. La poca luz que aún brindaba el sol, ya oculto, desapareció cuando el cielo quedó cubierto de nubes de un momento a otro, dando lugar a que un trueno hiciera vibrar el suelo y un relámpago diera inicio a una tormenta en toda la regla. Deyanira obligó a Sophia a plegarse contra su armadura y extendió su capa sobre ella para cubrirla parcialmente de la lluvia torrencial que se había desatado sobre ellos, conduciendo a la joven hasta sus compañeros, quienes se ofrecieron a cargarla en sus brazos hasta la Sala Patriarcal. Pero Sophia meneó la cabeza con energía, rechazándolos.

―No podemos irnos aún ―les dijo, doblegando la voluntad de sus santos con la propia. Anclando los pies en la tierra húmeda, aquella que probablemente en unos pocos minutos se haría barro, les lanzó una mirada decidida al tiempo que les indicaba con un gesto de la mano que la acompañaran hasta la tumba de Xenia de Géminis otra vez―. Es necesario que...

―Athena. ―La voz ronca de Trevas la interrumpió, hecho que en otras circunstancias el Patriarca habría encontrado totalmente fuera de lugar―. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

Sophia desvió el rostro hacia la zona que había quedado cubierta de pequeñísimas piedras negras. Polvo cósmico, de donde venían... hacia donde se dirigían.

―Creí que tanto Cástor como Ganímedes no eran más que estrellas, constelaciones... ―terció Phoebe, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión contrariada en el rostro. Sus ojos buscaron los de Sophia, quien le sostuvo la mirada―. ¿Por qué estaban aquí, quiénes son en realidad?

―Géminis y Acuario ―susurró Deyanira, quien aún sostenía su capa en alto para aislar a su diosa de la lluvia.

―No. Son más que eso.

Cuatro rostros desconcertados se dirigieron hacia ella, y Sophia suspiró. La piel de sus brazos se había erizado por el frío, y un par de mechones se le habían adherido a las sienes y la frente por la humedad.

―Es cierto que tanto Cástor como Ganímedes fueron elevados al firmamento por obra de los dioses cuando murieron, pero desde el mismo instante en el que se convirtieron en estrellas o constelaciones... podría decirse que nacieron de nuevo. Con una nueva identidad. ―Sophia retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a una distancia prudencial del hoyo que era la tumba de Xenia, con sus santos pisándole los talones―. Al poseer cada uno una porción del cielo y al vivir en el corazón del mismísimo universo, me atrevería a decir que son incluso más poderosos que la mayoría de los dioses que conocemos.

―Pero entonces ―cuestionó Phoebe, frunciendo el ceño―, ¿por qué jamás habíamos oído hablar sobre ellos?

―Porque hasta ahora no eran más que un mito ―respondió Aitor, como si la respuesta fuera obvia y logrando que la Amazona de Sagitario le lanzara una mirada entre irritada y asombrada―. Por eso les ha dado la bienvenida, ¿cierto, señorita Athena? Es la primera vez que pisan la Tierra...

―Y es la primera que se dejan ver ―confirmó ella, asintiendo―. Son menos que dioses pero más que ellos. Responden al nombre de quienes fueron elevados al cielo en primer lugar, pero tampoco son ellos; lo que ocurre es que, en este caso, Cástor y Ganímedes son los nombres que más se aproximan a la verdad. Son más que un concepto, incluso, pero podría resumirse en que ellos eran Géminis y Acuario.

Todos callaron ante esa declaración, y el silencio fue interrumpido constantemente sólo por el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua golpeando contra la tierra y las armaduras. Otro trueno retumbó y un segundo relámpago tiñó todo de un blanco espectral y cegador durante un segundo. Imposible decir durante cuánto tiempo se quedaron inmóviles frente a la tumba destruida, esperando algo que sólo Sophia sabía qué era. Por suerte no había viento. La lluvia caía con violencia pero perpendicular al suelo, de modo que no se mojó demasiado. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, en realidad.

En un determinado momento, captaron un movimiento en el lugar que llevaban largos minutos observando. Pequeños grumos de tierra rodaron hasta el borde del foso y se perdieron de vista, y luego..., luego, una mano llena de polvo y rastros de sangre surgió del hueco y se aferró al único trozo de mármol que quedaba en pie. Sophia percibió que a su alrededor los cuatro se tensaban y elevaban su cosmos, pero ella sólo sonrió. El antebrazo siguió a la mano, y pronto vieron una melena azul revuelta. Xenia de Géminis se abrió paso hasta la superficie, con la ropa hecha jirones, la piel herida, sucia y con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro; pero sus ojos verde esmeralda relucían en la oscuridad y pese a la tormenta, con un brillo de vida incuestionable. Trevas, Deyanira, Aitor y Phoebe retuvieron la respiración durante unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente se quitaron los cascos de sus armaduras en señal de respeto cuando la Amazona de Géminis hincó una rodilla en la tierra para impulsar a la otra pierna a salir del hoyo. Sin embargo, uno de sus brazos seguía echado hacia atrás, y tenso; Sophia abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió que...

Xenia gruñó por lo bajo y tiró de lo que fuera que estaba sujetando. Una mano pálida, un brazo cubierto de manchas de barro y rasguños; la cabeza echada hacia delante, el cabello turquesa enmarañado... Kairos de Acuario, sin su armadura, pero al igual que su compañera, incuestionablemente viva. Eso fue lo que entendió Trevas cuando la joven finlandesa soltó el agarre de Xenia y se empujó a sí misma hacia arriba para terminar de salir. Las amazonas se pusieron de pie lentamente, irguiéndose vértebra por vértebra, y finamente clavaron sus ojos en ellos. Sophia abandonó la protección que le ofrecía la capa de Deyanira y se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa llena de calidez, extendiendo las manos hacia ellas. Unió la izquierda de Xenia y la derecha de Kairos entre sus palmas, donde depositó un casto beso.

―Me hace feliz tenerlas conmigo otra vez.

Ellas se inclinaron en una reverencia, y al incorporarse, una levísima sonrisa tiraba de los labios de Xenia. Sin embargo, los ojos de Kairos viajaron más allá de su diosa. Sophia volteó a tiempo para ver al Caballero de Escorpio darles la espalda y encaminarse hacia las doce Casas. Con una mano en el hombro de la acuariana, le dio el permiso que necesitaba y, en respuesta, ella corrió hacia el escorpión.

Y es que Trevas agradecía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que su compañera del onceavo templo estuviera viva en ese momento, pero no era tan fácil olvidar que minutos antes había estado muerta. Y tampoco era fácil ni posible perdonarse por haber sido él quien le arrebató la vida. Si otra persona la hubiera asesinado, no le habría otorgado el perdón ni en un millón de años; ¿por qué debería ser indulgente consigo mismo? Sería una hipocresía, y él odiaba las hipocresías.

Inmerso en su pesimismo y su dolor, estuvo a punto de mandar a quién sabe donde a la persona que lo sujetó del codo, instándolo a detener su caminata. Volteó, más furioso consigo mismo que otra cosa pero dispuesto a descargarlo todo en un tercero; sin embargo, las palabras se marchitaron en su garganta cuando vio los claros ojos grises de Kairos mirándolo con una chispa de vida en ellos. Esa que todos tenían, pero que ella solía ocultar tras una capa de hielo. Quiso apartarse, intentó soltarse de su agarre y salir corriendo, alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero la Amazona de Acuario no se lo permitió. Antes de que pudiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento en dirección a la Casa de Escorpio, Kairos se lanzó contra él. ¿Un ataque? ¿Una venganza por haberla asesinado?

No; un abrazo.

Desde su altura ―le llevaba casi una cabeza y media―, todo en lo que pudo pensar Trevas fue en lo pequeña que se veía sin su armadura. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes gruesos, esa que solía llevar bajo el peto de Acuario, por lo cual los brazos que lo rodeaban a la altura de la mitad de la espalda estaban descubiertos. Vio infinidad de cortes en su piel, vio costras de barro resecas y tierra, vio restos de la misma sangre que teñía la tela blanca de rojo. De nuevo la punzada de culpabilidad; intentó apartarla...

Kairos se aferró a él con una fuerza sorprendente, sin llegar a hacerle daño pero con la presión suficiente como para que no pudiera separarse.

―Kairos ―gruñó Trevas―, suéltame. Yo no... ¡Fui yo el que...!

Ella alzó el rostro hacia él y se limitó a observarlo fijamente. Su mirada era clara y el escorpión, desarmado, por más que buscó no halló ni la más mínima pizca de enfado, tristeza, dolor u otra emoción negativa que lo señalara como asesino. Kairos rompió el contacto visual y bajó la cabeza con cuidado, hasta acomodarla en el peto de Escorpio. Pegó su mejilla al oro y siguió rodeándolo con los brazos, en silencio. Trevas tragó grueso. ¿Merecía devolverle el abrazo?

A unos veinte metros de distancia, Sophia sonrió.

―Athena. ―Xenia llamó su atención carraspeando, y ella volteó para mirarla. La Amazona de Géminis parecía agotada, y su interlocutora se preguntó si todo ese tiempo que la habían dado por muerta había descansado en paz. No lo parecía―. Necesito ver al Caballero de Virgo.

― ¿Al Caballero de Virgo? ―repitió, ladeando la cabeza―. ¿O a Dharma?

Xenia suspiró y miró a su alrededor. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre el cementerio sin tregua, pero no parecía incómoda; contrariamente, Sophia presentía que si seguía expuesta de esa manera terminaría en cama con un resfriado nada propio de una diosa.

―A Dharma.

―Xenia ―intervino Phoebe, quien aún no se había puesto el casco luego de habérselo quitado para saludarla―. Necesito que me acompañes a la Casa de Virgo.

Sophia reprimió un escalofrío. Aitor, interpretando correctamente el pequeño espasmo, se quitó la capa y la cubrió con ella, gesto que fue agradecido con una sonrisa. Xenia, en cambio, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está Dharma...?

―No, no lo está ―la cortó Sophia―. Hace días que entró en una especie de coma y todo intento de despertarlo ha sido inútil. Tiene el sello de Hypnos en su inconsciente.

Xenia pareció recuperar las energías. Sin esperar más explicaciones dio media vuelta y salió disparada hacia las doce Casas, casi como si corriera por su propia vida.

―Deberíamos regresar ―dijo Trevas. Había llegado junto a ellos cargando con Kairos en brazos, quien dormía contra su armadura como si fuera una niña pequeña que no ha soportado el cansancio. Ante las miradas inquisitivas y ciertamente alarmadas, agregó―: Perdió mucha sangre, pero estará bien. Ni siquiera está desmayada ―aclaró―, sólo tenía sueño.

―Vamos, entonces. ―Phoebe extendió sus propios brazos y Sophia hizo una mueca, sin querer herirla pero no dispuesta a que alguno de ellos la cargara. En respuesta a su vacilación, la Amazona de Sagitario simplemente se encogió de hombros y la alzó de todas formas, con delicadeza pero sin darle tiempo a la otra a zafarse. Aitor la miró con reprobación y ella le sonrió de lado―. No me vayas a sermonear. Ambos sabemos que sólo estás celoso porque tenías pensado llevar tú a la señorita Athena hasta la Sala Patriarcal, pero te he ganado de mano.

El Caballero de Capricornio le lanzó una mirada tan cortante como su espada y abrió la marcha hacia las doce Casas en silencio.

...

Para cuando llegaron al templo de la virgen, era evidente que Xenia ya estaba dentro. El bloque de hielo que Kairos había colocado en la entrada estaba hecho pedazos y eso, además de ser un claro indicio de que con la Amazona de Géminis no se jugaba, era toda la evidencia que necesitaban. Decidieron entrar y esperarla en la sala principal, aquella por la que pasaba cada persona que atravesaba las doce Casas y en la cual, seguramente, se habían dado más batallas de las que podían contar con los dedos de la mano. Por otro lado, Sophia ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había preguntado Deyanira si estaba segura de no querer volver a la Sala Patriarcal. Pero no, ella no quería enfrentarse al Patriarca y a sus sermones. Ella quería quedarse con sus santos y, con suerte, aliviar el daño que había provocado cinco años atrás. Aunque fuera sólo en parte y no pudiera revertirse. Sentada en el suelo y con el vestido sucio abierto en abanico a su alrededor, Sophia esperó. A su lado, cruzado de piernas al estilo hindú y recargado contra una columna, Trevas hacía las veces de sofá para Kairos, quien seguía profundamente dormida. La capa del escorpión la cubría hasta la barbilla a modo de sábana. Deyanira hablaba en voz baja con él, y Sophia vio que en cierto momento señalaba una de sus mejillas; al reparar en la marca rosada que tenía en la piel, se preguntó quién lo habría golpeado con tanta precisión. Un poco más allá, en la entrada del templo y dándoles la espalda, Aitor y Phoebe parecían discutir.

Sophia acomodó sobre sus hombros la capa que Aitor le había ofrecido, intentando entrar en calor pese a que sus pies y manos estaban irremediablemente congelados y sentía que la garganta le ardía. Sintió que dos cosmos renacían poco a poco, aumentando de tamaño y poder, y de reojo vio que los cuatro que aguardaban con ella centraban su atención en la puerta que daba al ala privada.

―No se preocupen ―les dijo, poniéndose de pie y alisando la falda de su vestido como si de verdad tuviera arreglo―. No hay necesidad de alarmarse; está todo bajo control.

Aunque no era seguro, pero ella confiaba en que todo saliera bien. Sintió varios cosmos acercándose a la Casa de Virgo a gran velocidad, y comprendió que el resto de los santos seguramente querían saber qué ocurría. Y lo que es más, _asegurarse_ de que todo estuviera bien. Argia fue la primera en aparecer, sonriendo con efusividad a su hermana y palmeando a Aitor en la espalda. Sophia reprimió una sonrisa al ver el gesto malhumorado con el cual él recibió las atenciones de la recién llegada. Luego Lievin, quien prácticamente se colgó del cuello del Caballero de Capricornio, probablemente con el único objetivo de molestarlo; cuando éste se deshizo de su agarre, tanto el Caballero de Cáncer como la Amazona de Libra se acercaron a Sophia y la reverenciaron. Estaban por preguntar qué ocurría cuando Dakini de Aries, Alen de Piscis y Said de Tauro penetraron en el templo y se dirigieron hacia ella para presentarle sus respetos y saludarla.

―Hemos sentido... ―comenzó Said, pero Sophia alzó una mano pidiendo silencio.

Los cosmos que había notado parecieron fundirse y formar uno solo, que fue extinguiéndose gradualmente hasta desaparecer. Sophia contuvo la respiración y los dorados callaron. Los minutos pasaron y la Casa de Virgo seguía sumida en un silencio tenso como la cuerda de un violín, a punto de romperse...

Y fue un conjunto de sonidos los que rompieron el mutismo: pasos.

A su alrededor, nueve cosmos se encendieron e iluminaron el recinto con suavidad. Todos en guardia, dispuestos a atacar si fuera necesario. Sophia estrujó la capa entre sus manos y sintió las uñas clavándose en su palma aún con la tela de por medio.

Finalmente, la puerta que daba al ala privada se abrió y dos figuras emergieron de las sombras: una Xenia aún cubierta de tierra y sangre, con la ropa destrozada; y a su lado Dharma, portando a Virgo y con los ojos abiertos. Muchos mostraron un obvio desconcierto al ver a la Amazona de Géminis, pero la emoción que predominó fue alegría de ver santo del sexto templo despierto. Sin embargo, fue Sophia quien se adelantó hasta ellos y lo saludó con una sonrisa, a lo que Dharma respondió inclinando la cabeza y mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos dispares, uno verde como el musgo más brillante y el otro azul cielo, brillaron con intensidad cuando su diosa susurró:

―Bienvenido de vuelta, Dharma de Virgo.

…

Al final, Xenia pidió hablar con el Patriarca y la dejaron ir, pidiéndole que escoltara a Athena hasta la Sala Patriarcal ya que se dirigía hacia allí. Ella pareció encantada con el pedido, o al menos eso fue lo que percibió Dharma, quien la conocía mejor que nadie. Sobre todo en ese momento, cuando al despertar y luego de un par de minutos en los que todo fue bastante confuso, logró recordarla. Xenia llamó a Géminis y acompañó a Sophia fuera de la Casa de Virgo, donde el resto de los santos se quedaron conversando. Dharma se acercó a Trevas y se arrodilló a su altura, pasando el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de Kairos.

―Xenia me contó lo que ocurrió ―dijo, y el escorpión lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que había pasado si en ese momento estaba más muerta que su propia madre?―. No te culpes a ti mismo. Estoy seguro de que ella no lo hace.

Trevas presionó los labios juntos pero no contestó, y el Caballero de Virgo volvió a ponerse de pie para luego alejarse hacia donde Aitor y Phoebe seguían hablando. Parecía que habían dejado de discutir. El escorpión suspiró y apartó un par de mechones del rostro de Kairos. Seguía dormida y él podría jurar que no despertaría hasta muchas horas después, de modo que se acomodó contra la columna, dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela otra vez. Pero en ese momento, el cosmos del Patriarca lo llamó. Frunciendo el ceño pero sin atreverse a cuestionarlo, resopló y le hizo una seña a Dharma, quien se acercó de nueva cuenta a él. Al Caballero de Escorpio le parecía casi antinatural que mantuviera los ojos abiertos, pero no comentó nada.

―Me ha llamado el Patriarca. ¿Podrías...?

―No necesitas preguntarlo ―replicó él, agachándose y pasando los brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Kairos para alzarla en el aire. Se incorporó y se alejó en dirección al ala privada de la Casa de Virgo cargando con ella como si no pesara más que una pluma, sin dirigirle ni una palabra más, y Trevas salió del templo en silencio.

Le resultó extraño pasar por las últimas seis Casas y que todas estuvieran vacías. No es que le molestara, al contrario; más bien le aliviaba no tener que estar pidiendo permiso cada cinco minutos para pasar por un lugar para dirigirse a otro lugar desde el cual lo habían llamado luego de haberlo obligado a abandonar el lugar en el que estaba.

Meneó la cabeza. Sí, estaba pensando incoherencias otra vez y, lo que era peor, tenía que enfrentar al Patriarca.

Las puertas dobles de la Sala Patriarcal se abrieron cuando él llegó. No había rastros ni de Xenia ni de Athena, lo que lo llevó a suponer que la amazona la había acompañado hasta sus aposentos, probablemente para ayudarla y cuidar de ella luego de la jornada que habían tenido. El Sumo Pontífice lo esperaba sentado en el trono, y Trevas apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se quitó el casco.

―Trevas de Escorpio ―anunció, por puro protocolo―. Estoy a su disposición. ¿Me ha llamado?

―En efecto. Como supongo que habrás notado, por alguna razón que desconocemos Xenia de Géminis ha vuelto a la vida. ―El escorpión alzó la cabeza y lo miró, intentando adivinar a qué quería llegar―. Ella estuvo en el Tártaro. ―Y frunció el ceño, impresionado―. Ahora, el problema es lo que ella vio. Dijo que estuvo en presencia de Nyx, la diosa de la Noche. Como tal vez sabrás, es una de las diosas primigenias y de las más poderosas, junto con Gaia, Caos y Urano. Esos cuatro dioses llevan eras enteras durmiendo, pues su poder es tal que de estar plenamente conscientes, la Tierra quedaría destruida o como mínimo, inevitablemente sometida. ―El Caballero de Escorpio pasó saliva, esperando a que continuara el relato con un nuedo en la garganta―. Esa es la razón por la cual permanezcan inconscientes, o como vulgarmente solemos decir, dormidos. El problema es que el comportamiento de Nyx que presenció Xenia es anormal. No sigue el patrón de conducta habitual. Lo cual significa que...

―Está despertando ―finalizó Trevas, comenzando a comprender.

―Cierto. Necesito que uno de ustedes visite el lugar en el que estuvo Xenia, a orillas del Flegetonte, en el punto en el que dicho río se transforma en cascada y cae por el abismo que es el Tártaro.

―Yo iré. ―Trevas se puso de pie sin siquiera pensarlo, enfrentó al hombre en el trono―. ¿Cómo llego hasta allí?

―Xenia y Dharma te guiarán.

― ¿Dharma...? ―Podía entender lo de Xenia porque ella había estado allí, pero ¿el Caballero de Virgo?―. De acuerdo.

Dio media vuelta y estaba por bajar a su templo para prepararse cuando la voz del Patriarca lo detuvo. Era como un susurro ronco y se sorprendió al detectar cierta tristeza en el tono.

―Suerte.

…

Amanecía y los primeros rayos del sol eran bien recibidos por los santos que, persuadidos por la tormenta y un Dharma de inusual buen humor, habían pasado la noche en la Casa de Virgo. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que jamás, absolutamente jamás pasaron tiempo todos juntos. Al menos no desde que portaban sus respectivas armaduras. Les pareció una buena idea, entonces, cenar en grupo para conocerse un poco más; y es que, tal como había hecho notar un Lievin socarrón, pronto estallaría la guerra contra Hades y deberían morir todos juntos... y probablemente, a duras penas sabrían sus nombres.

Dharma veía el amanecer recargado contra una de las columnas de su templo cuando Kairos, visiblemente agotada aunque con mejor aspecto que el día anterior, se acercó a él.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Como si me hubiera pisado una manada de elefantes, todos a la vez.

El Caballero de Virgo asintió.

―Era previsible. Lo que viviste no es algo que pase todos los días.

―Dharma. ―Él volteó y ella frunció el ceño levemente―. ¿Dónde está Trevas?

La punzada.

―Se fue.

Kairos acentuó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, impertérrita.

― ¿Cómo que _se fue_?

―El Patriarca le encomendó una misión, Kairos. No es necesario que pienses en los mil y un modos de congelarnos en un ataúd de hielo ―respondió el, con calma.

―Nadie dijo que...

―Te conozco.

En ese momento, Xenia apareció subiendo las escaleras que conducían de Virgo a Leo y a la inversa, portando su armadura y con una expresión seria que, Kairos pudo notar, Dharma reconocía. La inquietaba el hecho de que Trevas hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos, de ese lado se había hecho justicia. De alguna forma inexplicable, su amigo había recordado. En los ojos de Xenia ya no había señal alguna del constante dolor que había notado en un principio, cuando regresó, y Dharma ya no parecía perdido. Al contrario, estaba centrado y más firme que nunca.

Kairos dio gracias al cielo de que fuera así, pues estaba completamente segura de que en cualquier momento pasaría algo grande, muy grande. Y ellos deberían estar preparados.


	22. 22

**Capítulo 21**

Sophia abrió el baúl de tamaño mediano, de madera labrada y visiblemente antiguo, y lo colocó sobre su regazo con sumo cuidado. Sus nudillos rozaron la suave tela del vestido que el Patriarca le había ofrecido esa misma mañana, alegando que ese día convocaría a una reunión dorada para nombrar a su sucesor y ella debía vestir con «sus mejores galas». Por el mismo motivo le había entregado también aquella caja de roble en cuya tapa alguien había tallado el reloj con los doce signos del zodíaco. En su interior y sobre una suerte de almohadoncito de terciopelo rojo sencillo descansaban una serie de adornos. Una delicada cadena de oro con algo que parecían pequeños diamantes engarzados pendía de una gargantilla ancha y que probablemente le cubriría todo el cuello, en cuyo centro, allí donde protegería su garganta, relucía un rubí. Un conjunto de ribetes de oro iba sujeto a una fina diadema entrelazada de hojas de laurel, y por último, un brazalete. Sophia bajó un poco más la mirada para observarse el torso. El vestido era blanco y de una tela fina que no supo identificar; de escote redondeado y apenas unos centímetros por debajo de la clavícula, con tirantes anchos y falda "pesada"; y es que ella siempre había detestado las faldas amplias, aquellas que se inflaban y la hacían parecer un globo de la cintura para abajo. La de ese vestido arrastraba un poco por el suelo cuando caminaba, pero pese a no ser pegada al cuerpo tenía una bonita caída, ampliándose sutilmente a medida que se acercaba a los pies, en forma acampanada. Había tenido que agregar esa especie de corsé que, según el Patriarca, «habían utilizado todas las reencarnaciones de Athena anteriores, cada vez que la ocasión lo ameritaba». De oro y con un rubí en forma de gota justo debajo de su pecho, no había podido evitar fruncir la nariz cuando el Sumo Pontífice se lo entregó. A primera vista le había parecido lo más incómodo del mundo, pero la verdad era que llevaba un par de horas con _esa cosa_ apretándole las costillas y no era tan terrible como imaginó en un principio.

Tomó cada objeto con cuidado y fue colocándolos en su lugar. Primero la gargantilla; acomodó la cadenita sobre su clavícula luego de abrocharla correctamente, y se aseguró de que los pequeños diamantes estuvieran al derecho y no contra su piel. Pasó la mano derecha por el brazalete y lo subió hasta la mitad del brazo, en algún punto entre el codo y el hombro. Y finalmente, tras pasarse una mano por el cabello para echarlo hacia atrás y despejar el rostro, colocó la diadema sobre su cabeza. Un pequeño mechón ondulado cayó sobre su frente y ella sonrió de medio lado; era evidente que ni siquiera los accesorios de la diosa Athena la querían. Encogiéndose de hombros, cerró el baúl y lo dejó en la mesa, aún abarrotada de papeles y tinteros. Se puso de pie y el movimiento hizo que su melena le provocara cosquillas en la espalda. La madera del suelo crujió bajo sus pies cuando se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el atardecer, y una suave brisa terminó de convencerla de que aquello era real. Llevaba días considerando la posibilidad de que su vida no fuera más que una broma de mal gusto gigantesca e irreversible, pero también había llegado a la conclusión de que era egoísta de su parte pensar de ese modo. Después de todo, no era la única a la que le habían asignado un papel difícil desde el momento en que nació. Todos y cada uno de los jóvenes que portaban una armadura, ya fuera de bronce, plata u oro, ni siquiera tenían la opción de permanecer al margen hasta que se desatara la guerra.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Sophia se preguntó qué pasaría si la verdadera reencarnación humana de Athena no llegaba al Santuario a tiempo.

Probablemente, ella quedaría atrapada en el medio de la batalla y se vería obligada a ver cómo todos y cada uno de los santos y amazonas morían intentando protegerla... cuando no era más que una humana, sin ningún tipo de poder legendario ni rastro de divinidad alguno en su cosmos. Y cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a Hades, antes de que éste la asesinara a sangre fría, la armadura de Athena no la reconocería. Debería plantarle cara a un dios, totalmente desprotegida. Aunque, en realidad, morir no era el problema; no le temía a la muerte, sino a lo que la suya desencadenaría. Como supuesta Athena y protectora de la Tierra si ella moría y la legítima reencarnación de la diosa no aparecía... Bueno, no era muy difícil imaginar el final de la obra.

Suspiró y le dio la espalda a la ventana. Por supuesto que haría lo mejor que pudiera, no pensaba rendirse sin luchar. Pero temía que su cosmos era terriblemente débil al lado del de Hades. No lo conocía, pero estaba segura de que así era.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí, y una vez más, recorrió en soledad el pasillo hasta la pesada cortina roja, la cual apartó con una mano para entrar al salón principal. No había rastros del Patriarca y Sophia agradeció ese pequeño hecho en silencio. Tomó asiento en el trono y recargó su peso en el respaldar, cerrando los ojos y respirando pausadamente para tranquilizarse. De nuevo la orden dorada estaba completa y ella..., ella ya no sabía qué esperar del futuro. Había decidido afrontar el suyo con la mayor fortaleza que le fuera posible reunir, de pie y sin echarse atrás, pero eso no significaba que el constante malestar que sentía fuera a desaparecer. Llevaba días con dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto a causa de la ansiedad, del miedo que le inspiraba el tener que ver morir a los santos uno a uno.

Y eso la llevó a preguntarse si Aiden, el Caballero de Pegaso, seguiría en Finlandia. Tenía entendido que sí, que se quedaría entrenando allí al menos unos meses más, y sólo en ese momento fue que Sophia se hizo la pregunta: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban sin verse? Probablemente unos cinco años. La última vez que hablaron ella aún no había caído enferma, Xenia de Géminis aún no había partido, y el Santuario aún conservaba ese brillo que le otorgaba la felicidad de la gente que vivía en él. Cuando los santos de las doce Casas sabían quiénes eran...

―Señorita Athena. ―El Patriarca apareció detrás del trono a su derecha, y Sophia parpadeó con parsimonia, como si saliera de un sueño particularmente denso y aún estuviera medio aletargada―. La orden dorada ya esta aquí.

Ella miró las puertas dobles de reojo.

― ¿Y por qué no han entrado aún?

―Me pareció apropiado comunicárselo primero ―respondió.

―Bien. ―Sophia se puso de pie y el Sumo Pontífice le tendió a Niké, el símbolo de la victoria. Ella rodeó el oro con la mano derecha y lo sintió extrañamente cálido―. ¿Ha llegado Trevas de Escorpio?

―Está detrás de las puertas junto con los demás.

Cuadró los hombros.

―Que pasen, entonces.

El Patriarca asintió y las puertas se abrieron en el más absoluto de los silencios. Los doce santos de oro avanzaron hacia el trono en tres columnas de cuatro, portando sus armaduras y cada uno con una expresión diferente; Sophia vio seriedad, orgullo, cierta tristeza e incluso fue capaz de detectar un rastro de ansiedad en el caso de Argia y Lievin. Sin embargo, había algo que todos ellos tenían en común. Cuando los doce se quitaron los cascos, al mismo tiempo y con gesto solemne, la joven recorrió sus rostros uno por uno y tuvo ganas de desaparecer; y es que comprendió que, independientemente de lo que sintieran individualmente, se mantendrían firmes. Por ella, por la paz, por la Tierra. Y cuando alzaron la cabeza y la miraron desde su escasa altura con una rodilla en el suelo, lejos de huir, Sophia reafirmó su decisión de quedarse. ¿Cómo podría siquiera _pensar_ en abandonar cuando confiaban en ella, cuando darían sus vidas sin dudarlo por protegerla y por mantener a salvo a todo lo que les importaba? Habría dado la suya por ser capaz de retribuirles esa fuerza, y por más humana y débil que fuera no retrocedería ni en un millón de años. Tal vez no fuera quien creían que era y probablemente la repudiarían si supieran la verdad, pero Sophia consideraba que su vida era un precio razonable a cambio de retrasar la guerra santa; sólo esperaba que el tiempo que pudiera ganar fuera suficiente.

Pero mientras tanto...

De pie y erguida en toda su estatura, Sophia no atinó a sonreír. Compuso una expresión serena pero inflexible, sin llegar a ser cortante pero indudablemente firme. Se acercaban tiempos difíciles, tiempos de guerra, y no había tiempo suficiente como para perderlo en gestos suaves y palabras dulces.

―Dakini de Aries, Said de Tauro, Xenia de Géminis. ―Sophia quiso hacerle un gesto amable a la mujer tras la armadura de los gemelos para hacerla sentir bienvenida, pues era consciente de que debía haber vivido un infierno desde su partida; pero la mirada que le dirigió la amazona la convenció de no hacerlo. Con una sensación parecida al alivio y la alegría, Sophia vio que sus ojos brillaban con determinación―. Lievin de Cáncer... ―y el aludido sonrió de lado, cómo no―, Deyanira de Leo, Dharma de Virgo, Argia de Libra, Trevas de Escorpio. ―La joven frente al trono buscó la mirada del escorpión, y éste sostuvo el contacto visual. Sus irises grises, tormentosas, estaban algo apagadas y había profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Pero al menos estaba vivo―. Phoebe de Sagitario; Aitor de Capricornio, Kairos de Acuario... Alen de Piscis. Es realmente un honor para mí verlos a todos, y me hace feliz el hecho de que la orden dorada esté completa. Los he llamado a reunirse porque, como quizás sabrán, dos de ustedes han sido preseleccionados para ocupar el puesto del Sumo Pontífice cuando él ya no esté con nosotros. ―Directa, sin rodeos―. Al igual que a ustedes se les ha asignado uno o más discípulos para que protejan las doce Casas en caso de que ocurriera una desgracia, nuestro Patriarca ha considerado necesario nombrar a su sucesor. ―Exhaló suavemente y los buscó al tiempo que suavizaba la expresión de su rostro―. Aitor de Capricornio y Phoebe de Sagitario... ―Ellos se separaron del resto y avanzaron hasta los escalones que conducían al trono, donde volvieron a hincar una rodilla en el suelo, con los cascos de sus armaduras bajo el brazo―. Estoy muy orgullosa de ambos ―les dijo en voz baja, antes de retroceder y tomar asiento en el trono.

Entonces, el Patriarca se adelantó y le entregó a Sophia un sobre que ella acomodó sobre su regazo, para luego colocarse delante del Caballero de Capricornio y la Amazona de Sagitario.

―Ambos han demostrado ser excelentes guerreros ―dijo, y como de costumbre, su voz retumbó en la sala, cuyo piso, paredes y cieloraso eran de mármol―, tal como lo han hecho todos y cada uno de ustedes. Sin embargo, el tiempo apremia y me veo en la obligación de nombrar a uno de ustedes como mi sucesor. ―Durante unos segundos, nadie habló. Y finalmente, con mucha lentitud, el cuerpo del Sumo Pontífice viró levemente hacia la joven―. Phoebe de Sagitario; confío en que dirigirás el Santuario con sabiduría, valor y bondad, y que guiarás a la próxima generación de guerreros hacia la justicia que con tanto ahínco has perseguido desde que la armadura te reconoció. ―Aitor miró de reojo a su compañera, inexpresivo, y vio que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal; aunque no estaba llorando, se preguntó si lo haría―. Como la primera mujer en ocupar el lugar de manó derecha de la diosa y cabeza del Santuario, sentarás un precedente. No será fácil, pero confío en que doblegarás cualquier dificultad y lograrás tu cometido.

El Patriarca le hizo una reverencia y retrocedió un par de pasos; Sophia volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó a la Amazona de Sagitario con una sonrisa contenida, pero como había dicho antes, estaba orgullosa y no tenía intenciones de ocultarlo. Abrió el sobre y extrajo su contenido con delicadeza. Detrás de Phoebe, Dharma vio el objeto y frunció el ceño, pues se le hacía muy familiar; sin embargo, se limitó a seguir observando. Sophia se agachó a la altura de la guardiana del noveno signo y alzó los brazos para colocarle el collar, instándola a pasar la cabeza por el hueco. Las cuentas de colores produjeron una serie de chasquidos suaves al chocar contra el peto de Sagitario.

―Éste es el collar que Saga de Géminis usó durante los trece años que duró en el trono ―susurró Sophia―. Saga asesinó al legítimo Patriarca y acusó a Aioros de Sagitario de traición. Pero en el tiempo en el que dirigió el Santuario, además de fallar en algunas cosas y ciertas atrocidades, también tuvo aciertos. No te obsequio esto como deseo de que sigas sus pasos ―agregó―, sino como guía y recordatorio para no cometer sus mismos errores. ―Sophia alzó la mirada y buscó la de Xenia―. Y con la esperanza de que, después de todo, sus Casas no carguen con esa enemistad para siempre.

―Phoebe de Sagitario ―tronó el Sumo Pontífice―, de pie.

La amazona obedeció y Sophia se incorporó al mismo tiempo. Le hizo una seña para que se colocara a su lado, y de esa forma se quedaron de pie frente a los once santos restantes y de espalda al trono: Sophia en el centro; a su derecha, el Patriarca; y a su izquierda, Phoebe. Los demás volvieron a inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto y reconocimiento hacia quien, más pronto que tarde, sería la cabeza del Santuario.

Lo que siguió fueron imágenes inconexas, una tras otra y sin demasiado sentido. Luego de unos minutos los dorados abandonaron la Sala Patriarcal, pero no todos; Sophia alzó su voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido que provocaban las armaduras de oro al moverse y pidió al Caballero de Escorpio que se quedara un rato más. Sabiendo que la joven querría saber cómo le había ido en la misión que le habían encomendado el día anterior por la noche, obedeció.

…

Kairos se permitió un momento de paz al salir de su templo. Después de felicitar a Phoebe y bajar a Acuario, ordenó a su armadura replegarse dentro de la caja de Pandora y salió a la noche. El cielo era de un azul intenso y oscuro cuando abandonó su Casa y bajó las escalinatas hasta llegar a una columna derrumbada, aquella sobre la cual había estado leyendo hace días cuando Lievin la interrumpió. Parecía que habían transcurrido meses desde aquel entonces. Antes de sentarse, prefirió quedarse de pie bajo el firmamento, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos entrecerrados, entreviendo las estrellas y bloqueando el resto de su visión. Conforme la brisa de verano agitaba con suavidad su cabello, rememoró la sensación que había tenido al elevar su cosmos frente a la tumba de Xenia. En un principio lo había hecho a voluntad, pero cuando la energía alcanzó cierto punto, se salió de control y había tenido la horrible impresión de que era otra persona la que la instaba a llevar su cosmos al límite. Lo incendió, sí, pero para ese entonces ya no estaba consciente. Recordaba haber caído de rodillas y... nada más. La siguiente imagen que venía a su mente era tener que arrastrarse por la tierra para salir de un foso que resultó ser la tumba de la Amazona de Géminis, que dicho sea de paso, de pronto estaba viva y ayudándola a subir.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban. Reconoció la presencia, más no se movió.

—Kairos. —El Caballero de Escorpio se dejó caer sobre la columna derrumbada y extendió el brazo con la palma de su mano hacia arriba, aún sabiendo que ella no iba a tomarla. La aludida le lanzó una mirada indiferente de reojo, pero él ya sabía que, para tratar con la acuariana, debía armarse de paciencia. La miró con insistencia—. Mañana debo partir y lo único que quiero es que te sientes a mi lado. ¿Es mucho pedir?  
Kairos resopló por lo bajo, haciendo que un mechón turquesa bailara frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué era eso de que _tenía que partir_? ¿Otra vez?

Se quedó quieta durante casi un minuto pero al final accedió, y evitando mirarlo, se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas. Trevas sonrió ampliamente, y ella no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como el niño de diez años que era cuando lo conoció, entusiasmado por la más mínima cosa, encontrando fascinantes hasta los objetos más absurdos, con esa capacidad de hacer que la situación más normal tomara rumbos peligrosos y, debía admitirlo, divertidos. Al menos para él.

—No entiendo a qué se debe la insistencia. Piensas volver, ¿no? —preguntó, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas otra vez.  
Él se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo, pero no contestó. Kairos se removió en su lugar, repentinamente tensa. ¿Por qué no respondía a su pregunta? La misión que le habían encomendado no podía ser complicada, y mucho menos suponer un peligro de muerte estando tan próxima la guerra contra Hades. A no ser..., a no ser que no le hubieran contado todo. Pero si era así, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Conociendo al Patriarca, debía haber una razón muy poderosa. Él nunca hacía las cosas porque sí y ella podía dar fe de eso, estuviera de acuerdo o no con las decisiones que tomara. Entonces, ¿cuál era? ¿Cómo se justificaba?  
—Vaya, así que preguntas. ¿Ha comenzado el proceso de deshielo? —bromeó, jocoso, y ella lo congeló con la mirada... casi literalmente hablando—. Era broma, era broma. Sé que eres impenetrable. Debes estar orgullosa.  
—Cállate. No soy impenetrable. Y si lo fuera, no veo cuál sería el punto en contra.  
Trevas la miró de reojo, divertido.  
—Poco me importa si lo eres o no. En algún momento veré a la Kairos real —sentenció. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar hundió la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón, buscando, sonriendo cuando sus dedos chocaron contra algo suave y blando—. Sé que en mis tiempos de acosador solía decirte que no te tomaras a modo personal todo lo que hacía, pero ahora te pido que lo hagas. Por favor —añadió, y la amazona arqueó una ceja, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.  
Trevas le mostró a su compañera el pequeño paquetito de terciopelo azul que descansaba en su palma, logrando... bueno, tal vez no fuera el efecto deseado, pero era un efecto y tratándose de Kairos, era bastante decir. Ella se quedó quieta, incapaz de apartar la mirada del bodoque, como si fuera un imán; incapaz incluso de respirar por un temor irracional a que de pronto, desapareciera. Estaba cediendo, pero no le importaba. La curiosidad era, ciertamente, más fuerte. Luego de unos minutos lo miró a los ojos, inquisitiva, y pudo ver decenas de emociones acumuladas, una más fuerte que la otra, todas tratando de ocupar un plano principal. Dos pequeñas tormentas intensas y profundas, pero no necesariamente amenazantes.  
— ¿Trevas? ¿Qué es?  
Él carraspeó sin perder la sonrisa. Con suma delicadeza y bajo la atenta mirada de la Amazona de Acuario abrió el paquetito, revelando una fina cadena de plata y un dije circular, probablemente de...  
Kairos se llevó una mano a los labios, ahogando un grito de asombro que, por suerte para su dignidad, no llegó a proferir.  
—Sí. —Se adelantó a su pregunta, claramente satisfecho consigo mismo—. Hielo, pero del Río Estigio. Jamás se derretirá y siempre reflejará tu estado de ánimo: de acuerdo a él, puede ser negro o transparente. Después de todo, sigo buscando formas de entenderte —bromeó—. Y es que creo que no es del todo imposible. Con dije... o sin él.  
Kairos se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Trevas, tomando el silencio como un permiso, se levantó y la rodeó para colocarse a sus espaldas, apartándole el lacio cabello turquesa, dejando expuesto el cuello. Kairos sintió sus dedos rozarle la piel cuando cerró el pequeño broche, y reprimió un escalofrío. El pequeño trozo de hielo reposaba contra su clavícula para el momento en el que Trevas volvió a acomodar la melena en su lugar, sobre sus hombros y cubriendo sus omóplatos.

—Trevas... —susurró, notando que las palabras morían en su garganta.  
Él apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros, aún detrás de ella. Acercándose a su oído, susurró:  
—Ambos sabemos quiénes somos y quiénes fuimos en una vida pasada. No puedo adivinar quiénes seremos, pero Kairos... Seguiré jodiéndote cada vez que nos encontremos. Eso puedo jurártelo. —Con el dedo índice, rozó el dije—. Es un ciclo sin principio ni fin, y es, junto con mi lealtad hacia Athena, lo único que me mantiene vivo. —El tono de voz que se volvía sombrío—. No volveré de este viaje, Kairos. Pero volveremos a vernos. Siempre lo hacemos.

…

Phoebe tomó el collar con delicadeza y se lo quitó por la cabeza. Pensó en dejarlo guardado como la reliquia que era, pero terminó enredándolo en su muñeca. Ya no portaba su armadura, sino que la había dejado «descansando» en su forma tótem, en el centro del salón principal del templo y con una flecha colocada en el arco, lista para ser disparada. Adoraba a Sagitario... era tan dado a la paz.

Se paseó descalza por el ala privada de su Casa, vistiendo unos pantalones anchos y una blusa bordó, un regalo que le había hecho su hermana cinco años atrás y que ella conservaba como si fuera nueva. No sabía por qué le gustaba tanto siendo que sinceramente no era su estilo. Solía sentirse más cómoda con ropa sencilla y cómoda, y pese a que esa prenda cumplía ese último requisito, la verdad era que tampoco era amante de ese tipo de colores. De seda fría y larga hasta por debajo de la cadera, la sujetaba a la cintura con una cinta de raso que, si lo pensaba un poco, era probablemente el objeto personal más valioso —monetariamente hablando, claro— que poseía. Se aseguró de que las luces estuvieran apagadas antes de salir del sector privado y cerró la puerta tras sí al dirigirse hacia su armadura, que brillaba como si fuera plateada bajo la luz de la luna. El mármol era frío bajo sus pies desnudos y, en contraste con el calor húmedo que se respiraba en el aire, era bastante agradable. Aquel día era el último del verano y éste no parecía querer retroceder.

Phoebe recorrió la Casa de Sagitario en silencio mientras se trenzaba el cabello. Muchas veces Argia había intentado convencerla de que un corte le vendría bien, pero pese a que no solía cuidar mucho su imagen femenina, a ella realmente le gustaba su melena. Completamente lacia y de un color que debía estar en algún punto entre el castaño claro y el rubio, llegaba un poco más allá de su cintura y era la única concesión a su imagen que se permitía.

Dio una vuelta completa a su templo y estaba por volver al ala privada, dispuesta a dormir de una vez por todas, cuando oyó el repiqueteo metálico de una armadura moviéndose. Soltando la trenza sobre su hombro, Phoebe volteó con las manos en jarras.

—¿Y puede saberse a qué debo el honor? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, viendo al recién llegado acercarse a ella y detenerse a unos escasos dos metros.

Aitor, con su habitual porte rígido y el ceño fruncido en un continuo gesto de seriedad absoluta, la escrutó a través de los mechones que caían sobre su frente.

—He venido para felicitarte.

—¿Y por eso vienes hasta aquí? —replicó—. Pudiste haberlo hecho cuando salimos de la Sala Patriarcal, como todos.

—No es lo mismo. Yo era el otro candidato a ocupar ese puesto, y considero necesario aclararte que...

—Lo sé. —Phoebe lo cortó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, aquella que solía ofrecer al mundo—. Lo siento.

Phoebe vio divertida cómo Aitor acentuaba el ceño y la escrutaba con más atención. Era evidente que lo había descolocado, y sinceramente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no reírse al ver el mínimo conflicto interno que le había provocado. Otra persona habría creído que simplemente estaba enfadado, pero ella estaba convencida de que en realidad, sólo analizaba minuciosamente la situación. Phoebe acomodó su trenza hacia atrás sin borrar la sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que tenía la capacidad innata de sacarlo de su zona de confort con dos palabras, y además, como si fuera poco y para su desgracia, los años que habían pasado juntos de niños la habían ayudado a perfeccionar ese talento. Sí, lo conocía más de lo que le gustaría. Y detestaba quedarse atascada, y vivía pasando página, y cuando recibieron sus respectivas armaduras se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo con él. Sin reconres ni sentimientos reprimidos u ocultos, agradecía haber llegado a ser tan cercana al Caballero de Capricornio en algún momento; lo hacía por su «yo» pequeña, aquella que brillaba mucho más que su «yo» recubierta de oro.

Phoebe, por otro lado, tampoco sabía lo que era la resignación. Esa era una emoción que asociaba a quedarse sin hacer nada, y ella no se quedaba quieta mientras algo o alguien que quería pasaba frente a sus ojos. Jamás se había cuestionado los «y si...», y desde que tenía uno de razón, ni siquiera se había permitido lamentarse por nada.

Ella era fuego. Quemaba su camino, brindaba luz y calor, pero no permanecía en un lugar en el que sabía que no podría arder sin reducirlo todo a cenizas.

—Sé que lo harás bien. Todos confían en ti.

Y Aitor era uno de esos lugares.

—Lo sé. Te lo agradezco.

No se había alejado por miedo a extinguirse, sino por temor a consumirlo.

El Caballero de Capricornio asintió en silencio, dio media vuelta para irse, y Phoebe no lo retuvo. Descalza, de pie y sin su armadura, se limitó a observarlo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa muy leve. Sin embargo, Aitor no había dado dos pasos cuando se detuvo.

—Lo siento.

¿Lo consumiría?

—No hay nada que amerite un «lo siento», Aitor, porque es como si consideráramos los «y si». —Aitor la miró por sobre el hombro, pero no contestó. Phoebe bajó la mirada y torció la sonrisa al ver el collar de Saga de Géminis enredado en su antebrazo. Bromear, ¿serviría de algo?—. Bueno, sólo espero que tus celos no sean demasiado grandes. —Él la miró sin alterar la expresión, y ella aclaró—: ¿no irás a matarme, no?

Él le sostuvo la mirada durante tanto tiempo que Phoebe temió que se tomara su sugerencia muy en serio. Y de nuevo, la pregunta: ¿lo incineraría? Y peor aún, ¿por qué se lo cuestionaba en ese momento?

Bueno, era obvio.

Phoebe meneó la cabeza y, negándose a alargar más el momento, entrelazó las manos detrás del cuello de Aitor y tiró de él hacia sí hasta cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Plegó su cuerpo al de él por inercia y lo besó, sin molestarse en hacer mayor movimiento. Sólo el contacto de labios contra labios, sólo eso durante unos segundos y sería suficiente para...

Hasta que Aitor, sin separarse ni un milímetro de ella, la rodeó con ambos brazos.

Phoebe lo había subestimado. No, él era demasiado fuerte como para quedar reducido a cenizas.

No lo quemaría.

…

Era poco más de medianoche cuando Trevas de Escorpio decidió ponerse en movimiento. Con sumo cuidado tomó la cabeza de su compañera y la movió de lugar, desde su pecho hasta la almohada; apartó la sábana y bajó las piernas de la cama, sentándose en el colchón. Creyó que esa noche tampoco dormiría y que tendría que partir hecho unas ojeras andantes, pero aunque su predicción se había cumplido _sí_ había descansado. No podía explicárselo a sí mismo. Como tampoco, para ser sincero, comprendía cómo era que había terminado acostado al lado de Kairos, sirviéndole de almohada mientras ella lo abrazaba. Había considerado la obvia posibilidad de que la Amazona de Acuario lo mandar a freír espárragos ni bien le mostrara el dije pero allí estaba, apostado en su cama y observándola dormir. La sábana la cubría hasta la cintura, el cabello estaba desparramado en abanico sobre la almohada, el pequeño círculo de hielo sobre su clavícula brillaba bajo la tenue luz de luna que penetraba en la habitación a través de la ventana.

Luego de decirle que no volvería, no habían pronunciado ni una palabra más. Prefirieron quedarse en silencio, con el rostro hacia el cielo y sentados sobre la columna, hombro con hombro. En cierto momento él había reparado en que los ojos de Kairos se cerraban cada vez con más lentitud en cada parpadeo y, sacudiéndola del brazo, había intentado espabilarla. Como no dio resultado, optó por cargarla hasta el ala privada de la Casa de Acuario y dejarla en la cama; siendo sincero pensaba irse y ya, pues ella parecía dormida, pero cuando se inclinó para besarle la frente... lo abrazó. Trevas prefería obviar la parte en la que él perdía el equilibrio y caía sin mucha gracia y prácticamente sobre ella, al rememorar el momento. Y volviendo al tema de la despedida... prefería volver y que ella se llevara una sorpresa, a comentarle que podría sobrevivir y dejarla, tal vez, esperando su regreso. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que sentía y dejaba de sentir Kairos, pero sí estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba a _él_. Y él no quería que hubiera ni la más mínima posibilidad de lastimarla.

Se puso de pie cuidando de no mover el colchón y se desperezó con ganas. Se sentía extrañamente revitalizado, como si hubiera dormido un día entero —cosa que distaba mucho de la realidad—. Se asomó por la ventana para ver a Escorpio, que relucía con fuerza en el cielo, y pensó que tal vez... que tal vez podría volver, después de todo. Era una esperanza vana, sí, pero él era un Caballero de la Orden de Athena y sabía sobre esperanzas. Confiaba en que el pálpito que le decía que volvería a verla no estaba errado.

Se inclinó sobre Kairos y apoyó los labios en su frente en una suerte de caricia, con suavidad. Se quedó allí durante unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados e imaginándose que disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo; presionó con más fuerza para dejarle un beso. Se apartó, la cubrió hasta los hombros con la sábana y, luego de dirigirle una última mirada, dio media vuelta y salió del ala privada. La sala principal de la Casa de Acuario le dio la bienvenida con una suave brisa fría. Llamó a su armadura desde allí y, una vez que las piezas de oro se acoplaron a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Trevas de Escorpio desapareció de la Casa de Acuario sin dejar rastro.

…

... _Hermanos, rivales, amantes, opuestos, cercanos._

Ojos de un gris pálido que delinearon los contornos del rostro de nácar que tenía frente a sí, que buscaron las irises verdes y anhelaron fundirse en ellas. Su otra mitad y su complemento, ambos dentro de un cuerpo que...

—Astrea —susurró, alargando la mano derecha y rozando uno de sus pómulos—. ¿Es necesario separarnos?

—Su destino está escrito. —Sonrió con calidez; y es que siempre era la calma en la tormenta, su único y eterno refugio, el más seguro...—. No lo subestimes.

—No me atrevería, pero... Astrea, ¿y si te daña de alguna forma?

—Confía en mí.

Y Cástor lo hacía, claro que lo hacía. Pero su existencia sin ella, ¿qué sentido tendría? Sin embargo decidió jugar todas sus cartas y apostarlas a su eterna compañera... como tantas otras veces, como Astrea nunca se cansaba de hacerlo por él.

—Tabatha fue la primera, pero aún queda uno —volvió a susurrar—. Sólo no lo olvides.

—Cástor —...a medida que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad; uno azul, uno verde; y el otro par tornándose verdes—, confía en mí.

Los dioses se replegaron y Dharma exhaló violentamente, al tiempo que caía de rodillas en el centro de la Casa de Virgo y su cosmos se apagaba. Extendió los brazos una milésima de segundo antes de que Xenia cayera también, y sujetó el cuerpo flojo de su compañera con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sus músculos temblaron debido al esfuerzo y a la repentina debilidad que hacía mella en su sistema. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y, echado en el suelo de cara al cieloraso, tiró de la Amazona de Géminis hacia sí hasta lograr que quedara acostada a su lado. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Seguiremos juntos —susurró, casi sin fuerzas—. Como Astrea y como Cástor, y como Xenia y Dharma... —Ladeó el rostro y le sonrió a su compañera, quien lo observaba con evidente cansancio. Acercó sus labios a la frente de ella y besó su piel; Xenia se apoyó en uno de sus hombros y se quedó dormida de un segundo a otro.

Dharma hizo un último esfuerzo y elevó su cosmos una vez más. Finalmente, cuando llegó al punto de consumir su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir.


	23. 23

**Epílogo**

Trevas no estaba muy seguro de qué hacía Dharma allí abajo, como tampoco estaba muy seguro de que en realidad fuera él. Los contornos de su cuerpo se veían difusos, y el rostro, pese a que estaba casi seguro de que era el de él, lo percibía borroso. Al parpadear le parecía ver que sus dos ojos eran verdes, pero no habría podido jurarlo.

Sin embargo, por más poderoso que fuera, Dharma de Virgo no estaría en ese lugar sin su armadura.

—¿Quién eres? —siseó, apretando su mano derecha en un puño para que la aguja escarlata, ya desarrollada y lista para atacar, pasara desapercibida.

El Dharma-que-no-era-Dharma ladeó la cabeza. Trevas sentía que había cierto peligro implícito en ese gesto, como si fuera la mínima contracción de músculos que hace un animal antes de atacar a su presa. Sin embargo no ocurrió nada, y por algún motivo, eso sólo logró inquietarlo más.

El río Flegetonte corría a sus espaldas, y el abismo que era la entrada al lugar más recóndito del Tártaro se encontraba a unos escasos cuatro metros a su derecha. De frente, aquel misterioso personaje cuya identidad aún no lograba deducir lo observaba con cierta curiosidad. O al menos creía que era curiosidad. La respiración del dios Tártaro era caliente, pegajosa, y le erizaba el vello de la nuca cada vez que una corriente de aire lo golpeaba.

Y entonces, la figura se volvió nítida... y no, no era Dharma.

Era una joven de piel pálida y perfecta como el mármol, cabello largo y ondulado de un brillante castaño y ojos verdes. Vestía una túnica griega sencilla pero impoluta, e iba descalza. Por algún motivo le resultaba familiar.

Ella sonrió.

—Trevas de Escorpio —susurró. Alzó una de sus manos y la tierra sobre la cual estaban parados comenzó a temblar; a duras penas pudo Trevas conservar el equilibrio—. No es nada personal, te lo aseguro... Pero tanto tu destino como el de todo el Santuario está escrito en las estrellas. —Bajó la mano, borró la sonrisa—. Yo sólo te ayudaré a cumplir el tuyo.

Astrea cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos pudo ver que el Caballero de Escorpio intentaba no caer por el abismo, en vano; el borde del precipicio se derrumbaba piedra por piedra y pronto él no tuvo manera de sujetarse. Era evidente que no podía luchar, y que Tártaro lo reclamaba, pues su armadura se resquebrajó con un crujido espantoso y se perdió en la negrura del foso. Lo último que vio Astrea de Virgo fue la expresión determinada en el rostro del escorpión, mientras la densa niebla que emergía del gigantesco hoyo envolvía su cuerpo al caer.

—Que Escorpio te acompañe —murmuró.

Y al mismo tiempo que Astrea volvía a la Tierra, Kairos de Acuario despertaba de frente a la ventana de su habitación, con el corazón acelerado y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole la frente. El dolor punzante en su propio cosmos era prueba suficiente de que su sueño no había tenido nada de fantástico.

Trevas de Escorpio había muerto.

Como atontada, la joven finlandesa vio que una energía inmensamente poderosa penetraba en la Casa de Virgo y se fusionaba con otra, prácticamente igual. Pudo ver que el templo de la virgen comenzaba a temblar, y probablemente, pronto se derrumbaría. Kairos salió de la Casa de Acuario saltando por la ventana, e inmediatamente llamó a su armadura; el oro la cubrió una vez más, pero aquella vez no sintió el calor que solía proporcionarle. La notó fría. El dije de hielo que reposaba sobre su clavícula se congeló... y ella agradeció eso, lo tomó como un recordatorio de quién era.

Bajo un cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes de tormenta que había invocado inconscientemente, la Amazona de Acuario reforzó su temple con una capa de hielo, de pie, inmóvil.

Y es que no era sólo la muerte de Trevas lo que debía afrontar, sino...

—Ha comenzado una nueva guerra santa —susurró al aire, y una ráfaga de viento gélido se encargó de llevarse sus palabras.

...

¡Y se terminó! Creí que esto jamás iba a pasar.

Por cierto, desde la laptop me es imposible poner las líneas de separación, así que me sigo manejando con los puntitos. Sorry not sorry.

En fin, sé que al principio era bastante densa, pero espero haber podido transmitir cuán interesante se veía esta historia en mi cabeza. Un millón y medio de gracias a los lectores fantasma; a los que comentaron una vez pero que me hicieron ver que seguían la historia; a Oriana por leer cada capítulo y desearme lo peor del mundo por mensajes privados; a Tammy, porque fue hablando con ella que se me ocurrió la idea y, demás está decir, por todo el apoyo que me dio no sólo con esta historia, sino en general; y Noe, ¡hola! Gracias a vos por tus comentarios sobre la historia, los dulces del tío Saga y las metáforas sobre espirales anti mosquitos. Fuiste una de las que más me ayudó con esto, así que gracias y mucho té para ti.

Esto sigue en otro tomo, cuyo prólogo probablemente publique el 10 de abril. Trataré de actualizar cada cinco días, y de paso dejo un poco de lado esto de la improvisación xD

Otra vez, ¡gracias!


End file.
